Daddy Hades
by ncalkins
Summary: Percy running from Abuse stops at a park where he meets Hades god of the underworld. Who decides to take Percy home with him, how will the other gods react! out of charactor
1. Chapter 1

DADDY HADES

Ch1 By ncalkins I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Warning : out of character

Snow fell in the city of New York a blanket of white covering every thing. A little boy of five was running and where he ran drops of blood littered the snow. The young boy had black hair and sea green/blue eyes that were red from crying, something the boy was still doing. The young boy ran to a park and hid among the trees. Curling into a ball with his head on his knees and arms rapped around his legs. This boy's name is Percy Jackson.

At the same time a tall man was taking a walk his eyes a dark blue so dark almost black that seemed to held a millions years of wisdom. Shoulder length black hair tied into a pony tail and dressed in black. Shadows seem to follow and swirl around him. His name is Hades. He spots Percy Jackson in the snow crying. Hades walked over to Percy not knowing why but his heart tugged at the sight of Percy, looking up with a runny nose and teary eyes. "What's wrong and why are you bleeding." Hades asked in a deep voice. Percy stared at the 6ft tall man sort of scared but something told him that the man would not hurt him. "My mom doesn't want me. I heard her and her boyfriend talking about money and her boyfriend said she would have more money and less worries if I was not around. She agreed so I ran to my room." Percy sniffed. Hades crouched down and gave Percy a tissue from his pocket. "And why are you bleeding?" Percy blow his nose "My mom and her boyfriend got drunk. Her boyfriend hated my so he took out his belt and began to whip me and kicked me and punched me. Mommy just stood there and watched." Percy looked at Hades face and saw a glimpse of anger. Hades reached out his hand and touched Percy's arm suddenly Percy's pain went away. His eyes widened and he looked down expecting bruises and welts, but none were there. "Y-You healed me." Percy stuttered. Hades nodded "My names is Hades." Percy looked up suddenly shy. "Hades like the Greek god?" Hades nodded "yes". Percy smiled a joy filled smile that kind of blinded Hades and Hades couldn't help smiling back. "My name is Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you Mr. Hades and thank you for healing me." Hades felt joy and warmth at helping this small child called Percy. "Would you like me to take you home or would like me to take you with me?" For some reason Hades wanted Percy to say he wanted to go with him. Percy thought about it then smiled real big "I want to go with you Mr. Hades" Hades smiled and picked Percy up into his arms. "Please just Hades." He said and in a swirl of shadows they were gone.

Review! "Please" said Percy giving puppy dog eyes of doom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy Hades chapter. 2 mine**

**Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson; OOC; Thanks beta Zohan**

**Hades and Percy arrived in the Underworld, next to the River Styx. On the shore of the Underworld's river, with black sand, volcanoes and large stone walls lined the way. To young Percy Jackson this was a scary sight, he snuggled into Hades' chest, trying to block everything out. Hades rubbed Percy's back to try to sooth him and said into Percy's ear:**

"**Shh, it's okay no one will hurt you while I'm here. It maybe scary but you need to be brave." **

**Hades felt Percy nod and put him down on the ground, grabbed Percy's hand and started the tore of the Underworld.**

**The first thing Percy saw was a huge black archway that said **_**You Are Now Entering Erebus.**_** under the archway was three pathways.**

"**It looks like a airport!" Exclaimed Percy looking around in wonder.**

**Hades smiled and nodded when Percy looked at him, Hades pointed to the EZ DEATH sigh and said:**

"**That's the line for the Fields of Asphodel, it's like standing in a wheat grass land in Kansas forever."**

**At that Percy wrinkled his nose and asked:**

"**Will I go there?" Hades looked at him and said:**

"**Doubt it, that is my dog Cerberus."**

**Pointing ahead of him to a giant three headed purebred Rottweiler. Percy's eyes went wide and a sequel left his lips:**

"**PUPPY!"**

**Percy's feet sped up and Hades lifted him up laughing and ran towards Cerberus lifting Percy up to pet Cerberus. Cerberus let Percy pet his heads and licked his new friend causing Percy to giggle.**

"**Okay say bye-bye to Cerberus we need to finish this tour." Hades said.**

**With Percy on his shoulders, he walked passed Cerberus and passed a banner that read **_**Judgments For Elysium And Eternal Damnation Welcome, Newly Deceased! **_**Percy turned his head to a field of smoke, fire, bombs, barb wire and screams. Scared, he pointed toward there and whimpered:**

"**What's that? it's scary." **

**Hades looked were Percy was pointing and slipped Percy off his shoulders sat him on the ground. Hades grabbed Percy's shoulders, looked him in the eye, and said:**

"**Percy you are to **_**never**_** go over there. No matter what, alone or with me, never ever go in there. Promise?"**

**Percy nodded. **

"**Good boy." said Hades as he rubbed Percy's head, grabbed his hand and continued on. Percy looked towards his right and saw Elysium, Hades looked too and smiled.**

"**That is Elysium, were good people go and Heroes go. And then there's the Isles of the Blest, where people, when reborn three times and reach Elysium in all those lives, go." **

**They continued on until they reached Hades place were Persephone was waiting. **

"**Who's this? And what is he doing here.?" was the first thing she asked.**

"**His name is Percy Jackson and he is my adoptive son." Was Hades' answer. "We are going to his new room now."**

**Before she could say anything else he lead Percy to a room next to his own. Looking at Percy as he prepared to open the door he found Percy's face scrunched up.**

"**I don't like her," he pouted.**

_**Yeah, well, she probably don't like you either,**_** he thought, but he said something different. **

"**Just wait a little while, she'll warm up," He reassured, and opened the door for Percy to see his new room.**

**REVIEW and can you give my ideas for Percy's room?**


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy Hades chapter 3

Ncalkins dose not own Percy Jackson; OOC; Thanks Zohan

Percy looked around in disappointment at the blank room a black bed and stone walls. Hades seeing the look spoke up:

"You know if you want the room to change all you have to do is think of what you want and it will become it."

Percy closed his eyes and thought of the beach in a instant the ceiling turned into blue skies, the floor flooded with sand, the right wall looked like it over looked the sea. Hades frowned reminded of his brother Poseidon but smiled at the sight of Percy's bed. Black covers with silver pillows, the head board looked like Cerberus guarding the room. Percy turned to Hades ran toward him and hugged him around his legs. Hades shocked didn't move which caused Percy to hug him tighter leaning over Hades wrapped his arms around Percy in their first or was it their second hug.

"Thank you, thank you…" Percy repeated over and over again.

Hades smiled and in his deep voice said:

"You welcome and I think its time for a bath."

Percy nodded and together they walked to the bathroom Hades ran a bath for Percy and as Percy got in he said:

"I'll be back I'm going to get you some pjs." Hades traveled out of the bath room, closing the door behind him. He quickly found some pajamas of his black silk which he sunk down to fit Percy. Gathering the close in his arms he walked to the bathroom only to stop in front of the door hearing giggling. Hades smiling turned the knob saying:

"You alright in there buddy."

He walked in but stopped short at the sight in front of him. Percy was in the bathtub giggling but it was not the now clean boy that made him stop short but the water it was floating around Percy in little rings. Percy seeing Hades stood up and as he go out the water dropped back into the tube. Percy not sensing anything wrong got dried and dressed, all the while Hades was in turmoil.

_Percy is Poseidon's_ _son, He's a demigod. He'll have to go to camp half-blood. I may never see him again…. They cant find out._ thought Hades, quickly took out of his thoughts at a tug to his pants looking down at Percy who yawned cutely. Hades smiled picked Percy up and carried him to bed. Tucking Percy in, Hades turned to go and just got to the door when a little sleepy voice called out:

"Night daddy."

Hades smiled saying as he closed the door:

"Night son."

Thinking as he walked to his chambers

_Old laws be damned Percy is my son not by blood but still mine. Even if he dose become a hero I will help him. Besides I'm not tacitly a Olympian according to the other gods and some humans. Besides when Percy dies I'll just turn him into my immortal son….Daddy's little boy forever._


	4. Chapter 4

**Daddy Hades chapter 4**

**By ncalkins I don't own Percy Jackson; ooc; thanks beta!**

**A couple of months passed and things settled into a routine. Hades would wake Percy up they would play and eat breakfast, fight with Persephone, play with Cerberus and never once did he wander into the 'forbidding zone' as Percy put it. Persephone went to Olympus but Hades wasn't sad he had Percy, but during these times he got overprotective of him. One day Percy was playing with Cerberus and a ball he tossed rolled into the Fields of Punishment. In Percy's mind he forgot his promise nothing could hurt him as long as he had daddy, so with out fear Percy walked into the Fields of Punishment. Percy quickly found the ball and ignoring the screams he picked it up, until he heard something. Looking up Percy saw a tall rock peeking around the rock he saw people getting their spleen picked out by vultures. Percy gasped in horror and tears weald into his eyes, turning to fun he bumped into something. Looking up a scary monster was in front of him, now if he was not sacred then he would remember that the Furies were servants of Hades and wouldn't hurt him. But seeing all the people being hurt his mind went into overdrive and he ran. **

"**Wait, young Percy Jackson! You get hurt and I'll be blamed, lord Hades will be displeased with you and me!" shouted the Fury **

**Percy ignored the scream and with tears running down his face he ran, all the way to Tartaus. Percy fell to the ground and crying his hart out he almost didn't notice the voice.**

**Almost.**

"**Now, now young boy what is the matter? Are you lost? Ahahah do me a favor and help me raise." said a cold voice like metal scratching on stone.**

**Percy shivered as he got visions of murder and blood spilled on stone. Percy crying got up and he began to ran, not to soon the pit seemed to be trying to breath him in.**

"**DADDY!" cried Percy in terror as he slipped, he was being pulled back! Percy reached his hand out to find a hold he didn't expect a large warm hand grab his own. Percy with watery eyes looked up and saw Hades, Hades pulled Percy toward him. Holding on to him he slowly walked against the wind. As they reached the beak from Tartaus Hades put Percy on the ground, with his hands on Percy's shoulders he gave him a little shake. Hades whispered in a dangerous tone:**

"**What were you thinking! You know your not to go into the Fields of Punishment and not to go near Tartaus." When Percy didn't speak Hades barked: "Well speak!"**

**It was the first time Hades ever raised his voice at Percy and that fact made his tears run faster. As Percy tried to breath and stammered out:**

"**W-w-well I-I was p-playing with C-Cerberus and the b-bal got lost. I-I fallowed and not no-notice were I-I was. And, and, and." Percy let lose a sob and just fell into Hades arms sobbing loudly. Hades felt his anger drain out and putting his hand on Percy's back he whispered:**

"**Shhh, I'm sorry. Daddy was scared that's all." **

**Percy sniffed and said in a watery voice:**

"**Y-you get scared daddy. I don't believe it gods don't get scared"**

**Hades smiled and said in a soft voice;**

"**Of course they do I was terrified that you would get hurt. Now what do you say to getting to bed."**

**Percy nodded and with a tearstained face he let Hades pick him up. Hades shadowed traveled room and setting Percy into bed. He kissed his forehead, both said goodnight and Hades left for his study. When Hades got there he looked at his desk there was a pure white letter and in golden words. It requested, more like ordered him to come to the winter solstice and to bring Percy. It seemed Persephone saw Percy playing with water and found out he was the son of Poseidon. The gods wanted to decide on were he should go and what should happen to him. Hades didn't know what would happen and he was worried, but he know one thing they were not taking his son away.**

**Review "Please, I wont be scared any more." sniffs Percy. Tell me if you want any thing to happen at the winter solstice! **


	5. Chapter 5

Daddy Hades chapter 5

Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson; ooc; thanks beta! Not betaed

Percy gasped in awe at the white walls around him. His daddy had just teleported them to Mount Olympus, Hades had told Percy to wait outside the golden doors. And Percy was wondering what was going on he could hear raised voices in the room, then Hades opened the door and told Percy:

" Percy come here the others want to meet you."

Percy walked toward Hades and took his hand as the walked into a long room, with large thrones in the shape of a U. But what really caught his attention was the 6ft tall people around the room, they radiated power and were all very beautiful. Percy tried to hide behind Hades as the one with a gray and black beard and grey eyes glared at him.

" Brother! Stop glaring at him he has done nothing wrong!" snapped Hades.

" We should introduces are self's!" said a man holding a staff with wings protruding from the top and snakes swirling around the staff.

" I'll start. HI little guy my names Hermes and this is Gorge and Martha. Say hi Gorge and Martha." Said Hermes.

_Hello Gorge and Martha._ said Gorge.

Martha turned to scorn Gorge, but changed her mind and addressed Percy:

_Hello Percy don't mind that old worm his harmless. I'm Martha and between you and me I'm the pretty and smart one, his the annoying dumb one._

Percy stared opened mouthed at the snakes and when they began to argue and chase each other around, with Hermes telling them to nock it off he began to giggle. Hades nudged him in the back and said:

" Mind your manners."

Percy nodded and stepped forward he bowed and said:

" Please to meet you. Lord Hermes, Gorge and Lady Martha."

Gorge and Martha stopped fighting and looked at the boy in amazement, Hermes just looked amused he said:

" The pleasure is mine."

Gorge was still staring and exclaimed:

_He called me lord! I like this boy! Hey if Hades is not allowed to keep him can me and Martha take him._

Percy gasped and whipped his head up and yelped as he felt tears forming in his eyes:

" What?!"

Martha scolded Gorge:

_Gorge, stop giving the boy a heart attack! Look at what you did you made him cry! Don't mind him Percy his full of hot air, and don't worry even if you do have to go back to your human parent you'll still see him._

Percy turned to Hades a look of betrayal clear as a bell on his face. He cried out:

" You said I wouldn't have to go back there! You promised!."

Tears began to fall from Percy's eyes, Hades looked at him and said:

" I did promise that and no matter what I will keep you."

The man at the front of the room cleared his throat and with glaring grey eyes he said:

" And how do you suppose you are going to do that?"

Hades glared at Zeus and snapped:

" CAN IT ZEUS!"

Hades looked around and finished the interdictions and the only one who got a response from Percy was Poseidon, who got a small wave in return to his smile.

" Now Persephone please state you case." said Zeus

Persephone smirked and looking at Hades and Percy who was cleaving to Hades like they planned to tear him away. She turned to Zeus and in a sugar sweet voice said:

" Well, daddy there was a monster in the throne room one day and he said he smelled a half blood. So I figured out it was Percy and decided it would be a good thing if the counsel decided what to do with the child."

She looked like she wanted to say something other than child. Hades upper lip curled back in a snarl.

" How dare you! He is not my biological son!" he shouted pulling Percy into his side, rapped a arm around him and held on tight.

Zeus shouted:

" You know very well that gods and heroes can't live together! They have to live with their human parent!"

For the first time Apollo spoke up:

" Hey why don't we let the kid decide?"

Athena looked up and said:

" All heroes must go to Camp Half Blood."

Hades shook his head and shouted:

" NO! I will not let my son be put in that place! Nor will I let him be put in that-"

Hades throat closed up, they were trying to take away his little boy.

Percy raised his head and in a semi strong voice said:

" Can I say something?"

The gods quieted down and turned to him. Percy looked up at all of them and said:

" Look I don't know what a half blood is or what that place is. But I'll go if I have to, I have a ask though. Why can't I stay with daddy? During the school season and be at camp during the summer."

Hera looked at Percy and smiled softly saying:

" Because young hero, gods and their children must not mix."

Percy looked at her and asked:

" But why? I under stand at this camp thing they can't because the hero must trine or on a quest unless they pray for help in life or death causes. But during the school days why don't you guys visit like after school. And don't say its not logical because in all the Greek stories that daddy and the ghost told the godly parent ignored the kid."

Percy took a deep breath and continued:

" Maybe not on purpose or not completely. But imagine how the kid feels when you not around. Beside don't you think the Olympians would get more loyalty out of spending time with there kid?"

Athena looked at Zeus and spoke:

" I do see the logic in there."

Zeus rolled his eyes and said:

" Yes, yes we'll spend time with our kids. But you still need to go back to your human parent."

Percy face turned to panicked and before he could scream Apollo cut in. Winking at Percy he said:

" Hey now he gave us something to chew on. He opened our eyes to that of we have been too blind to see. So why don't we let him decide were he wants to go."

Percy's face lightened up and before he talked he saw Poseidon's face turned pained. Percy decided to ignore it, he probable just has gas.

" Please let me stay with daddy he found me."

Artemis face turned to him and she asked:

" Found?"

Percy nodded and answered:

" See My mom and her boyfriend got drunk on night and hit me. They beat me so I ran to the park and he found me, healed me and took me away from there."

Dionysius sighed:

" Well at least we know why he didn't want to go. So its decided Percy will go with Hades and in the summer to camp half blood."

Hades head jerked up and he said:

" Wait a moment! Why now, why not later?"

Poseidon finally spoke and said:

" It would be better if he began to train now. He'll be ready for monsters."

_And I can keep a better eye on my son._ thought Poseidon.

Percy looked up and said:

" Why not wait until I'm eleven then I can go to camp. Lets face it I have more of a chance of dieing if we wait, without you guys trying to kill me."

Zeus nodded apparently pleased and said:

" We will wait until your eleven. Cased closed now you guys don't have to go home, but you got to get the hell out of here."

In a flash of light and rumble of thunder he was gone, the other gods and goddess left too. Hades grabbed Percy and disappeared to the underworld saying to Persephone

" I'll see you in the underworld."

Later he told Percy he wanted to divorce her but something told him not to, that night there was a lot of yelling at her. Then she was sent in the fields of punishment and for the whole winter she have to do every single punishment.

--------------With Poseidon-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his under water palace Poseidon sat on his thrown of seaweed and pearls. He was not happy, his only son was with Hades. Poseidon began to talk to himself:

" Why is he with him? Percy is my son not Hades, he should be down here with me."

Poseidon sighed:

" What happened to Sally?" he questioned himself.

" Well all thing that belong to the sea returns to the sea. One way or another. I will have my son back, no matter what and he will forget all about daddy Hades."

* * *

Review sorry if Poseidon seems like a bad guy his not. His just destruct about his son and wants him back. I mean how would you feel if you found out your son know nothing about you, was living with the dead with you brother and called your brother daddy and not you? Or mommy and not you if you're a girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Daddy Hades chapter 6

By ncalkins; thanks beta; ooc; don't own Percy Jackson

Several years have passed after the winter solstice Percy who's first visit with the Gods at six years old was now ten and the next day was his eleventh birth day. At the moment Percy and Hades were in Percy's room and Percy trying to get Hades to let him take a walk in the human world. Hades loved Percy more than he had loved any other demigod child he ever had, and it showed. Percy lived like royalty, being given the most expensive worldly items Hades could find for the boy, but he was still very unsure about whether or not he should let Percy go into the public.

"Daddy, please stop worrying! I'll be fine. I'm all packed for the summer; I have everything ready, so PLEASE can I go up to the living world for a walk," asked Percy as he stood in front of his currently sea green bed impatiently.

in front Percy, Hades scowled at the idea of his little boy leaving the safety of the underworld and his watchful eye to venture out alone into the world where the other gods could tear him to pieces or worse, take him away for good. It wouldn't be above his brothers to do something like that.

"Percy you know as soon as you are out of the underworld you will be attacked," Hades said, trying to sound more reasonable then he felt. If he had it his way Percy wouldn't go to that infernal camp.

Percy looked at Hades with pleading eyes knowing his dad couldn't resist saying yes too him. Hades cringed and looked away but slowly looked back and got full blast of the water puppy eyes of doom.

"Fine you can go." sighed Hades, then continued after Percy was done cheering: "But you have to return by five o' clock. If you run into trouble you come strait home. The shadows will bring you, just yell for help."

Hades looked at the clock on the wall that looked like a sand dollar and said reluctantly:

"You have three hours, be safe and have fun."

Percy yelled as he ran from the room:

" Thank you!"

Then he ran back in, hopping up and down he asked:

"Hey daddy can you give me a ride?"

Hades smiled as his eyes softened and said:

" Sure Percy."

Grabbing Hades hand and shutting his eyes, Percy felt the shadows began to swallow the two up. The ride seemed slow but steady like taking a brisk walk, but in a few seconds Percy opened his eyes as he felt fresh air on his cheek. He saw a park full of trees and flowers, a jogging sidewalk twisting through trees and flower beds, wooden benches for a rest were every few feet and a small play ground for little kids in the middle of it all. Percy looked around taking everything in and asked:

"Where are we?"

Percy turned to his dad and was shocked at what he saw, a midnight black shirt, dark jeans and black shoes. Black sunglasses balanced on top of Hades's head as his shoulder length black hair blew in the wind for once not in a ponytail. Percy stared at Hades not use to seeing him look so normal. Hades quickly grew uncomfortable with his son staring at him asked as he raised a hand to his face:

"What do I got something on my face?"

Percy giggled and shook his head no, stuttering out:

"N-no d-d-daddy nothings w-wrong."

Hades shrugged and prepared to go as he turned Percy saw a baseball cap that said _Got skeletons in your closet? _Percy took a closer look at the hat and saw it was the Helm of Darkness.

" We are in a park, in the city of Santa Monica in L.A. Remember be careful and be back by five."

Hades waved good bye as shadows swallowed him whole, watching Percy wave back. Once Hades was gone Percy began to walk around looking at the flowers and kids playing with parents nearby. Suddenly Percy's head whipped up as he felt a tug in his stomach, and he wanted to leave the park. Following the pull Percy walk down the street passed shops and people to some place he didn't know. Percy began to followed his instinct and walked further away from the park. He reached the end of the street smelt the sea water and picked up his pace as he felt that he was getting close to something importunate. At last he reached the ocean and with wide eyes he looked at the sea, watching the waves gently lap at the sand and wondered how could something so big be so real? A small unnoticed part of the back of his mind whispered:

_I'm home_.

Percy, not hearing the small voice, ran to the sea. He began to run in the waves jumping and laughing having the time of his life, when suddenly he felt a splash at the side of his face. Looking up, he saw a laughing man with black hair and sea greenish blue eyes. Percy's mind barely registered that the man seemed familiar as he splashed him back. The man didn't expect that and caught unguarded got some sea water in his mouth as he sputtered, he prepared to splashed back until Percy tackled him into the water.

Percy and the familiar man wrestled in the waves. Percy barely noticed how the ocean responded to his thoughts as it did the same for the man. He wondered why but didn't dwell on it for he was having too much fun. Finally Percy walked to the beach tired and sat down, the man sat down beside him laughing. Percy panted caching his breath and said:

"My name is Percy. What's yours?"

"Poseidon." answered the man as he held out a hand for Percy to shake.

Percy shook Poseidon's hand and had a flash back of the winter solstice when he met the god of the sea. Percy quickly let good of the god's hand and scrambled up, he began to edge backwards away from the god as Poseidon got up, nerves because of what he heard that when you treat a god like a human it could get you killed.

Poseidon looked at Percy with concern as Percy bowed low still edging backwards preparing to run.

"I'm sorry. I'll go and I won't bother you again lord Poseidon." stammered Percy.

Poseidon looked at Percy and said;

"Wait young Percy, you have no reason to say sorry and stay."

Percy looked at Poseidon in shock as he stood up strait. Poseidon held out a hand and asked:

"Do you want to come to my palace with me?"

Percy with interested but also caution took Poseidon hand. Poseidon led Percy into the surf, deeper and deeper until Percy was practically claiming on top of Poseidon so he wouldn't go under. Poseidon chuckled and dove under water, so under they went and in a few minutes they were at a huge palace with glowing gardens and floating pearls of light, coral roofs and walls made of pearl. It was a very beautiful palace, decided Percy. Poseidon and Percy started to swim to the game room with Poseidon leading, As a shark swam up and nuzzled Percy's side, an unsure hand reached out and petted the shark. After the first pet the fish swam away and Percy caught up to Poseidon who was ahead.

They reached the game room and after hours of playing Poseidon took Percy to the dinning hall to eat. With pearl walls and a table of pearl, a mermaid brought food to Poseidon and Percy. Percy was eating a burger and fries and so was Poseidon. Poseidon cleared his throat and addressed Percy:

" Percy you do know that Hades is not you real father right?"

Poseidon waited for Percy's answer, practically sweating with fear of what he was about to do. Thoughts of doubt were running through his head:

_What is Percy hates me? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? I don't want to lose my son. Maybe taking him here was a bad idea…._

Percy finished chewing the bite of hamburger, swallowed then answered Poseidon's question.

" Yes I know that Hades is not my blood dad. But he is my daddy."

Poseidon looked at Percy and asked:

" Why do you still call him daddy? Most kids grow out of that and call them dad."

Percy looked at Poseidon and tried not to notice the jealousy in Poseidon voice. Beside, why would Poseidon be jealous, Percy had no relations to him!

" I call him that because even if I find my real dad he would be my father or dad, but Hades would always be my daddy."

Poseidon felt a pain in his heart at those words, but then looked at the brighter side. At least Percy wanted something to do with him. He opened his mouth and said:

" Percy, I am your father and you are my son."

Percy felt shocked, he dropped his burger and with wide eyes stared at Poseidon. He got up and wanted to leave, Poseidon got up and held up a hand to stop Percy from leaving. Percy looked at Poseidon and over his shock he started to feel happy that he knew his real father. Percy was about to say something then he looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was six o' clock. Percy's eyes widened and he said in a panicked voice:

"DI IMMORTALS!! I have to get home!"

Poseidon looked at Percy, taking in his panicked face and led him outside. Tons of sea foam collected under their feet and as they rose to the surface, Poseidon asked:

" Why are you so panicked about it being six o' clock?"

Percy looked at Poseidon and as the surface neared he explained:

" Daddy gets over protective during the summer and I promised that I would be home by five o' clock."

Poseidon nodded, shrugged and said:

"How bad can he react? I mean it's not like he'll summon a whole army of skeletons and tear down the city looking for you."

As they broke the surface and waded out of the water onto the sand Poseidon looked at the city and said:

"I stand corrected."

The city was flooded with the dead all of them calling Percy's name, the humans took no notice of them and continued on with their normal lives. Suddenly Hades appeared in black flames right in front of Percy and shouted:

"WHERE WERE YOU?! YOU WHERE SUPPOSE TO BE HOME AN HOUR A GO!"

Poseidon held up his hand and said:

"Peace brother; he was with me."

Hades turned to Poseidon and glared at him, saying:

" And that makes it all right!…What were you doing with my son."

Poseidon glared back at Hades and growled out:

"He is much more my son then yours! By all right he should be with me."

Percy's eyes widened as he saw a fight -maybe war- in the horizon if he didn't do something. He made a quick decision and blurted out:

" Daddy, he is my father its only right that I get to know him! Maybe we can set a date for me of spend the day with him or have me stay a week with you and then a week with Poseidon."

Hades looked at Percy and said:

" We will set up dates for you to spend with Poseidon, but for now its time to go home."

Hades took Percy's hand and Percy waved good bye to Poseidon as they disappeared in shadow taking the dead with them. Later that night Hades knocked on Percy's door and when given permission he went in. He sat on the bed next to Percy and said:

"Percy when you get to camp I want you to know some things. One, if your in trouble the dead will come to your ad being my adoptive son. Two, when you want to go some were talk to the shadows and they will take you there. And if you ever want to talk to me open this."

He gave Percy a little black compact with a skull engraved on it with sapphires for the eyes. Percy looked at it weird and said:

"Dad…I don't wear make up."

Hades chuckled and opened it; immediately a rainbow appeared with steam flowing out the sides of the compact. At Percy's astonished look, Hades explained:

" I went to Hephaestus and paid him to make a instant Iris massager you don't have to pay because it goes to my tab. I have one as well."

He pulled out one that looked exactly like Percy's expect the eyes were black opal and skull silver.

"You can reach me anytime and for any reason." whispered Hades softly regretting his earlier outburst at his son.

Percy closed the compact and hugged his daddy whispering:

"Thank you. I won't let you down."

Hades eyes softened and he said:

"You could never let me down. Just be safe and get some sleep. The furies will take you to camp half blood in the morning."

Hades kissed Percy on the forehead; they traded good nights and went to sleep.

* * *

Just to let you guys know when we get to camp half blood we will fallow Percy's advancers but they will be kind of different or totally different either way. Can you believe this is 10 pages on my computer! REVIEW Thanks flying taco for being my beta!


	7. Chapter 7

Daddy Hades chapter 7

Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson; thanks beta; ooc

Percy was standing in front of a big pine tree, looking at a farmhouse that was four stories tall, sky blue with a white trim and an eagle weather vane on top. Next to him was the Furies, Alecto on the right, Megaera on the left, and Tisiphone behind him all under cover as lawyers. All of them were dressed in coal black suites. Usually they would be torturing the souls in the underworld, but today they were Percy's bodyguards. What a interesting change of pace.

As Percy got ready to pass through the barrier with all his possessions, Alecto smiled at him, happy they had made it to the camp peacefully. The words of Hades were still ring in her ears as they were her sister's:

_If one thing happens to my little boy…. Let's just say it won't be pretty for you._

Alecto and her sisters shuttered simultaneously as they remembered the sinister smile Hades had given them, like they were going to be punished. That was the understatement of the year. Megaera gave Percy his suitcase and pushed him toward the barrier saying:

"Be safe. For our sake." Percy didn't hear the last part, but he could tell the Furies wanted him to stay the same- as in no maimed or insane.

Percy stumbled through the barrier, the furies' push was harder then he thought, and waved at them saying with laughter in his voice:

"Bye now, and tell dad to calm down, I'm not going any where!"

Tisiphone smiled at him as she and her sisters turned away, heading home. Percy turned to the big house and started down the hill. Not encountering anyone until he reached the end of the porch of the farmhouse, were two men were sitting across from each other playing a card game while a blond-haired girl watched them while leaning on the porch rail next to them. The one facing Percy as he neared was someone he recognized. Dionysus (or Mr. D as he was called here.) was looking pissed off because of his bane.

Behind Mr. D was a cowering satyr with brown hair, acne and the start of a beard on his chin. His daddy had told him that satyrs aged slower then humans, so he guessed the satyr was about twenty five. In a motorized wheel chair facing Mr. D was someone in a tweed jacket and a scruffy beard as Percy saw when the man in the chair turned around.

"Hello you must be Percy. My name is Chiron, this young lady is Annabeth, you already know Mr. D, the satyr here is Grover. Welcome to camp Half-Blood." said Chiron as he held out his hand to be shook. Percy shook Chiron's hand, nodding to Annabeth and Grover at the same time, then he turned to Mr. D bowed saying:

"Hello sir. If I may ask what are you playing?"

Mr. D turned blood shot eyes toward Percy and sighed:

"Hello Perseus Jackson, We are playing pinochle. You and Grover will be joining us. You do know how to play don't you?"

Percy sat down next to Mr. D and took the cards dealt to him, not bothered at all that the god basically commanded him to play and looking at his cards he said:

"Yes, daddy taught me."

Annabeth snorted at the term daddy. Looking at Percy critically she said:

"You still call you dad **daddy**?"

Percy, playing the game with the other guys said with as much control as possible after being insulted like this:

"I have two dads. I call my adoptive dad 'Daddy' or 'Papa'. My biological dad I call 'Dad' or 'father'."

Annabeth turned her head to the side, curiously looking at the back of Percy's head. Percy ignored it in favor of glaring at the annoying girl.

"What about your mom?" asked Annabeth

Percy tilted his head to look at her with cold sea green eyes showing no emotion. How dare she ask about that woman! If he was anywhere else on this planet, his daddy would have tossed her soul into the darkness most pain filled pits of Taturus for what that question did to him. Percy felt pain ebb at the back of his mind as memories began to resurface - yelling, screams, pain, his mom just staring at him with eye devoid of emotion as he cried bleeding on the carpet while her boyfriend laughed and continued.- Percy quickly shut out the memories with a shake of his head.

Turning to glare at Annabeth, voice filled with venom saying:

"I don't think that's any of your business."

Annabeth even more curious opened her mouth to ask more questions. Despite the danger signs.

Before Annabeth could ask more questions Chiron sensing danger interfered:

"Annabeth why don't you go read that new book you got? Percy just got here let him relax and play the game."

Annabeth nodded and walked away, leaving the boys to play their game for hours. As the game continued Percy kept thinking about the conversation and the memories, no matter how hard he tried not to. The others pretended not to notice the tears that would gather in his eyes or the one or two that slipped out.

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Daddy Hades chapter 8**

Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson; thanks beta; ooc

The boys have been playing pinochle for a hour when Mr. D stood up stretched saying, "I think I'll take a nap before the accused sing along tonight…. Grover!" the sharp pronouncement of the satyr's name almost caused the poor guy to have a heart attack, "You are going to be Perry's-

"Percy's" muttered Chiron, thought not loudly enough to invoke the God's wrath. Mr. D went on saying, "-guardian don't mess up and make me look bad."

"Y-yes Mr. D" stuttered Grover as he stood up, also shaking like a leaf, watching as Mr. D passed by then….he fainted.

Percy stared at Grover knocked out on the floor whimpering in his sleep. " Dose he do that a lot?" asked Percy. Chiron leaned over and looked at Grover who was now moaning about food. Shaking his head he said," No not really he's just a late bloomer." Percy nodded then watched as Chiron began to raise out of his wheel chair.

The front of an animal began to appear, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. A leg came out of the compartment, long and knobby-kneed with a polished hoof at the end. As soon as the rest of him was out Chiron sighed in relief," That's better, now why don't we start on that tour. There's a lot to see."

Percy followed Chiron away from the big house, passing the volleyball pit. Several campers nudged each other, whispering " That's _him_." Percy looked at them, smiled, saying to Chiron," Word travels fast." Chiron turned his head to Percy coughed embarrassed into his hand and said," Yes word of you being adopted by Hades has by now reached the ears of a few campers, and by the time this tour is over all of the campers shall know."

Percy nodded, looking at the older campers he got a sinking feeling that by the day's end he would want to hide away from all of them. Feeling like he was being watched, Percy turned his attention to the big house. Looking at the attic window, he thought the curtain had moved. " What's up there?" Percy pointed toward the attic. Chiron looked at where Percy was pointing, pursed his lips and said," Just the attic."

"Someone lives there?" asked Percy lowering his hand. Chiron shook his head and said, "Nothing living is up there." Chiron turned around again saying in a forced light hearted tone," Come along, Percy, lots to see." Percy fallowed Chiron into the strawberry fields thinking, '_It doesn't have to be alive to move.' _

The campers picked the berries from the vine as the satyr played their reed pipes. Chiron told Percy that the camp grew the strawberries to be exported to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus, to pay for their expenses. They would grow grapes but Mr. D was banned from them, along with wine. Out of the blue, Percy asked," How old is Grover? I'm guessing about twenty-five?" Chiron stopped looking at the bugs flying in a strait line away from the plants, thanks to the satyrs and chuckling answered," Close, he's twenty-eight. Oh look the woods, lets go see."

As they got closer Percy realized that the forest was huge. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been there since the Native Americans. " The woods are stocked, if you want to try your luck, but go armed." Percy looked at the woods and said," Well I can't try my luck I don't have a sword." Chiron nodded and looking at Percy," We'll have to fix that before capture the flag, Friday."

They continued down the side of a the forest, when Percy noticed a can lying at the roots of a tree. Remembering his studies of Greek mythology with is papa he picked up the can so the nymphs wouldn't get mad. Just as he straitened up, the face of a teenage girl popped out of the tree, making Percy jerk back in surprise. The nymph stepped out of her tree, wearing what looked like a dress made of white and red rose petals. Her eyes were as green as ivy and hair as brown as the bark of, well, the tree she lived in.

But it looked like her hair was tangled with thorns which was strange because the last time Percy checked trees didn't have thorns to protect them. The nymph giggled and said, "Thank you." leaning forward she kissed Percy on both cheeks, giggling once more she ran back into her tree. Percy stepped back from the tree and took a good look at it, ignoring Chiron who was chuckling. It was a tree he never seen before- a rose tree.

'_I wonder if daddy will be able to recreate a rose tree in the underworld?' _Percy turned to Chiron, held out the can and asked," Do you know were I can dispose of this?" Chiron still laughing at the blushing Percy took the can and said," I'll take care of it; for now lets continue."

They went to the archery and had to doge a few stray arrows shot by some younger campers, the canoeing lake, the stables, (but didn't stay long Chiron didn't like them), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena were they saw a few kids fighting. " The sword fights aren't normally lethal. And there is the mess hall." Percy turned to were Chiron pointed to see a outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.

"Okay I guess the weather over the camp is controlled?" asked Percy as he shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun to get a better look at the mess hall. Chiron smiled, "Yes that's exactly it! I thought you were going to ask what we do when it rains." Percy laughed saying, "My daddy taught me better then that."

Finally, Chiron showed Percy the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were with out a doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings Percy had ever see, but since he was in the underworld most of his life it wasn't saying much. Each one had a large brass number above the door ( odds on the left, evens on the right side), besides that they look nothing alike.

Number nine had smokestacks " Hephaestus?" guessed Percy. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass " Demeter?" Seven seemed made of gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at "Apollo?" They all faced a common area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops.

In the center of the field was a huge fire pit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending to the flame. Percy walked up to her and bowed, "Hello lady Hestia." the nine year old looked up and stared at Percy. Then her face bloomed into a beautiful smile," Hello Percy Jackson! How is the under world?" Percy straitened. Looking down at Hestia he said, "Fine how is the hearth?"

She smiled and bobbed her head toward the fire," Still burning. Now continued on." Percy nodded and walked away finding Zeus's, Hera's and Poseidon's cabin. "Chiron were will I stay?" Chiron sighed," Well, you have not been clamed."

As soon as he said that a helmet of darkness appeared over Percy's head. Chiron blinked after the sign disappeared and said, "Well Hades doesn't have a cabin so you will be staying in the Hermes cabin." Percy could have sworn he had heard, somewhere in the distance, the voice of his daddy, yelling curses at the Centaur. They passed the Ares cabin filled with loud music and louder kids. The loudest girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a XXXL camp half-blood T-shirt under a camouflage jacket, giving Percy a evil sneer as he pasted by.

Soon they reached cabin eleven were Annabeth was waiting for them. She was reading a Greek architecture book."Annabeth will you take Percy from here. I have a class to teach." " Yes sir." answered Annabeth, smiling at Chiron for good measure.

Chiron gestured to the door way of a old regular summer camp cabin. Inside it was packed with people who all bowed to Chiron but stood when he was gone. " Well go on." said Annabeth giving Percy a little shove on the back. Percy stepped in and glared at her making Annabeth flinch back. Annabeth entered after Percy when his back was turned "Percy Jackson meet cabin eleven." announced Annabeth.

"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked. "Un-" Annabeth started to say but Percy cut in " I can speak for myself thank you." Percy nodded his head at the other campers. "I was clamed by my step-father but he doesn't have a cabin." Everyone groaned then a voice broke out over them all "Now, now campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore a orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. But there was something unsettling about his face, a scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like a old knife slash. " This is Luke, he's going to be your new counselor." Said Annabeth, though her voice sounded different, as if she didn't hate everyone in the world. Percy turned to look at her to find her blushing. Annabeth saw him looking and glared at him.

"So you said that you were already claimed by your step-father?" asked Luke looking at Percy with interest. Percy walking over to his corner dropped his stuff, nodding. "Yep I was adopted but my real dad is still a Greek God. Yes I know who they both are." Percy answered his unspoken question. Luke tilted his head to the left reminding Percy of a puppy dog with a ripped ear instead of a scar.

"Who's you step-dad and why didn't your real dad claim you?" Percy shook his head and shrugged," I don't know why he didn't claim me, as for my step-dad he's Hades." There were several gasps and the campers moved away from him all expect Luke even Annabeth took a step back. Luke looked shocked for a moment, then he smiled, "Well I guess none of us should steal from you huh?" Percy laughed nodding and said," Probably not."

Annabeth glared at Percy and snapped," Why didn't you tell me you were claimed and by Hades no less?" Percy tilted his head to the side to glare at her. " Don't really see how that's any of your business, and just so you know your not making that good of a first impression." Annabeth turned red, huffed, turned on her heel and stomped out. Percy glared at the door until Luke touched his arm.

Snapping his head toward Luke he was meet with a kind smile," Don't mind her, she just doesn't like not knowing." Percy nodded and looked around at the campers, he smiled and said," You know I'm not that bad a guy. And I would advise you not to steal from me. You see the skeleton hands on each corner, they well grab you and hold you there so none will be able to let you go until I tap the hands and say let them go." Everyone looked at the suit cases black with blue trimming the skeleton hands were curled downward. But they saw something strange about the hands the wrist had a leather bracelet on with one jewel in the middle.

" See the bracelets? The jewels represent what will be done to you if you touch that side. The red one you will be burned, purple you will be shocked, black you will be buried up to you neck, but don't worry they wont kill you just scare you so you'll let go." Percy bent down and turned the suit case so that the lock was showing.

"If you can get pass all of that good luck opening the lock it will only open with my blood and voice password. But don't try to collect my blood or record my voice, don't ask me how but it can tell if the blood is stale even for one second and it can tell if my voice is being copied. If you are foolish enough to try all of the jewels will glow and you will see you worst fear until you step at least two feet away." After that little speech Percy stood up and looked at everyone almost everyone was looking at the trunk in fear, except for one boy who sneered. "Oh come on you guys cant believe this!" the boy marched over and reached out to touch the case.

"I wouldn't." warned Percy holding out a hand to stop the boy, who just rolled his eyes. The boy had red hair, pail hands reached for the case, and greedy brown eyes watched as his right hand finally touched it. Everyone held there breath and at first nothing happened. The boy looked smug, breath was released and everyone smirked expect Luke and Percy who still watched, waiting.

Then the boy pulled his right hand back with a cry of pain, flinging his left hand out it got to close to the skeleton hand which grasped hold of his wrist the boy looked at his right hand which was a angry red. The boy tried to move his left hand to cradle his right, but couldn't, turning watery brown eyes to his arm, he found he was trapped. Pulling with all his might as he chanted "Let Go, let go, let go…" but the more he struggled the tighter the hold got. Percy sighed and shook he head, bending down he touched the skeleton hand and said, "Release him." the hand immediately let go causing the boy to fling backwards onto the floor, he scrambled backwards tears falling from his eyes like crystal rain.

Then the wailing started, "What's going on in here?" everyone looked and there was Chiron peeking in the door way frowning. "Oh boy." muttered Percy as he looked at the ground just knowing he would be blamed and sure enough. "Percy burned me!" wailed the red headed boy, holding up his hand.

Chiron frowned more deeply and turned to Percy, opened his mouth about to speak but Luke cut in," Its not his fault, Percy warned us that the suitcase had protective things around it, but this fool didn't listen and he paid the price." Chiron nodded and told the boy to follow him to the infirmary. Luke took Percy by his arm dragging him out of the cabin. They walked a ways away stopping near the bathrooms, when Percy shot Luke a confused look, who answered," I thought you would want to get out of there." Percy nodded and said, "Thanks."

They stood there catching their breath when a husky voice yelled out, "Well! A newbie!" Percy looked over to the volleyball pit and saw the big girl from the Ares cabin walking toward them, she had three others behind her all big, all ugly and all mean. And all wearing camo jackets like there leader. "Clarisse, why don't you go polish your spear or something?" came Annabeth's voice from the right.

Luke leaned toward Percy and muttered," That's all a child of Athena can come up with?" making Percy snort. "Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

"_Erre es korakas!" _Annabeth said, Luke waged a finger in her direction," Annabeth languish." Annabeth blushed probably just realizing her crush was here. "Sorry" she muttered. "Percy meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares." Percy nodded and held out a hand to be shaken, but Clarisse just looked at it. "So Daughter of Ares, god of war." stated Percy as he lowered his hand.

Clarisse glared at him and said, "Yea so what of it?" Percy shook his head," Nothing I respect him. He is the god of war which can cause chaos, but with war comes peace and with chaos comes order." Clarisse looked at him nodded her head, holding out her hand to shake and as they shook hands, she said, "Not many people see it as that way, I suppose we don't have to do the initiation to you for now but mess up and your head is down the toilet." Percy nodded and Clarisse turned away with her friends.

Luke clapped Percy on the back and said, " Way to go! I thought you were about to insult them." Percy smiled and shook his head " All of the gods should be respected, you don't have to like them, you don't have to believe in them, you just have to respect them." answered Percy. Annabeth looked at him and said, "Maybe you are the one."

Percy looked at her weird she looked like a over excited puppy. _'why do I keep comparing everyone to dogs. I must miss Cerberus.'_ Luke, seeing his look explained in a voice that he seen this all before, "Annabeth has to wait for one kid that is suppose to take her on this big quest, she gets in a tizzy about every new camper." Percy frowned and looked at Annabeth then said, " You shouldn't get your hopes up."

Annabeth frowned at him as he continued. " The chances of me being the one your talking about is pretty slim. Why do you want to go on this quest anyway?" Annabeth still frowning clarified, " Out there is were your really tested, its were the monsters are." Percy cocked his head to the side and with a puzzled voice said, " But there are monsters in the woods that you can test yourself on, not to mention other campers."

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something but Percy in a clear voice and with a relaxed face said, "Instead of rushing to every new camper thinking their the one, think they might be and prepare yourself for the chance that they can be or not. So train, study every monster, know them inside and out, their weakness and strengths. Try your self against monsters and campers, each time you lose against a camper train until you beat them." Annabeth in her anger of someone pointing fault in her yelled, "Well! What do you know!" turned and stormed away.

Percy flinched turned to Luke and said with regret. "That may have been a little harsh." Luck nodded but said, " Yeah, but she needed to hear it. Forget about it and let's head back to the cabin, its almost dinner time. But first let me get you a sleeping bag and toiletries." Luke sprinted off and Percy headed back up to the cabin.

-Review


	9. Chapter 9

Daddy Hades chapter 9

Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson; ooc; thanks beta flying taco

As Percy walked into the Hermes cabin he noticed that no one had touched his case, it was for their own good really; not only would the trunk attack them, but daddy would be pissed. Percy didn't really think anyone with half a brain that wasn't immortal would consider messing with daddy. The other campers where joking and horsing around, talking and telling jokes to each other, but when Percy came by they seemed to stir clear of him. After checking on his stuff, he turned around and tread back outside again. Moving to the back of the cabin he leaned against the wall and took out his I'Ming compact. The sapphire eyes gleamed in the sun light as Percy popped open the lid, he watched with interest as steam came poring out, but instead of a rainbow as he expected, his dads face was there.

Percy jerked back as Hades' eyes closed and he relaxed. Seeing his dad so suddenly made Percy ask, " What, did you hold your compact in your hand all day, waiting for me to call?" Hades eyes opened, relief shining through as he nodded, he asked, " How are things going?" Percy smiled and with happiness filling his heart at seeing and hearing his dad, even if it's only been a few hours. " Well Me, Mr. D and Chiron-" Hades interrupted with, " Mr. D, Chiron and I, Percy." Percy rolled his eyes and sighed, " Mr. D, Chiron, a satyr called Grover and I, played Pinochle for a few hours."

Percy left out the whole Annabeth number not wanting a needless death at the hands of his protective father. " Then Chiron showed me around. On the edge of the forest there was a pretty rose tree, do you think you can recreate one down in the underworld for me?" Percy smiled as he remembered his day; it wasn't so often one could ask Hades for something. Of course Persephone and Percy were the exception and even still Persephone was on thin ice, daddy could hold a grudge. Hades looked at him and smirked, " Of course, but this wouldn't have anything to do with that pretty nymph coming out of that very same tree and kissing you?" Percy flushed red and cried, " It was only on the cheek and she was thanking me!" Hades snickered, " Suuure future heartbreaker. So what else happened?"

Percy shook off his blush and said, " I've been put in the Hermes cabin, warned them about the trunk and of course so idiot had to try it out." Hades snorted and said, " Of course, are they scared of it yet?" Percy nodded, " Good, anything else?" "Well, I made friends with the Ares cabin." Hades nodded and said, " Good, they are nice people to have on your side."

Suddenly Hades turned very serious and asked, " Did anything upset you, anything at all?" At first Percy wanted to lie, not wanting to upset his daddy, but then changed his mind at Hades' concern look. Percy knew his daddy would find out and be hurt if Percy didn't tell him first. "Yea a little." At Hades questioning look, Percy spilled, " This girl Annabeth, she asked why I called you daddy and I told her. Then she asked about my mom and keeps calling me the one." Hades frowned and said, " Maybe you should stay away from her, she'll cause only trouble."

Percy opened his mouth to say something when Luke came around the side of the cabin. " There you are, the toiletries and sleeping bag is on your trunk." Percy nodded his thanks when Hades eyebrows furrowed asked, " A sleeping bag? Why do you need a sleeping bag? You already have one."

Luke looked confused, but then again so did Percy. " What do you mean I have a sleeping bag?" asked Percy expression similar to Hades. Hades turned his head away from the compact, talking to someone, turning back Hades said, " It's in you trunk, I'm sorry Percy but I have to go you know sprits can't do anything by themselves." Hades glared at Luke and asked, " Are you one of Percy's counselors?" At Luke node, Hades continued, " If anything happens to him I hold you responsible."

Percy let out a cry of rejection, but before he could speak the contact winked out. Percy turned to look at Luke, who looked pretty shaken, deciding it was probably a good thing to speak, Percy said, " Sorry about him." Luke shook his head and asked, " How did you not know about the sleeping bag?" Percy smiled and headed to the cabin, " Well papa can sneak stuff into my bag with out me noticing. For all I know I could have a mini Cerberus in there." Shaking his head at the last part Percy walked into the cabin with Luke following.

Walking over to Percy's spot on the floor they sat down together. " Thanks for the toilet stuff and sorry about daddy." Luke shrugged, pulling out a knife he began to clean the bottom of his shoes. He was silent for a while, picking some gum off of his right shoe. Finally he said, " No problem, but is he always like that?" Percy laughed and said, " You have no idea, once I went out and lost track of time because I was with another god. Got back to the city flooded with dead people trying to find me."

Luke smiled bitterly, " Must be nice to have a parent that cares." Percy looked at Luke and wanted to ask if he ever met his, but decided not to. " Your dad cares. Who knows they might turn a new leaf." Luke snorted about to say yea right, when he got kicked in the head by a pair of flying shoes. Not flying as in someone threw them, flying as in the shoes had wings.

" What the- how did these get out?" Seeing Percy questioning look he said, " Gift from dad." Percy nodded then smirked, " Maybe he's telling you stop being a whiny bitch and get some food." Teased Percy, Luke opened his mouth to tease back when the conch shell blew in the distance at Luke's questioning look Percy shrugged, " Daddy had me memorize the time frame." _' Though I would like to know how I knew about the conch shell. Must be a son of Poseidon thing.' _Thought Percy as he fallowed cabin eleven to the dinning hall, joined by other campers and satyrs, naiads and nymphs.

As they reach the pavilion Percy saw that torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had it's own tabled, all covered in white with purple trimmed cloth. Table eleven was way to crowded, half of Percy's but was hanging off. And by some miracle Hermes must have thought so too because the table got bigger, man was that a shock to everyone.

Percy looked around and saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D and his two boys. Chiron stood to the side of the picnic table it was to small for him. Annabeth sat with a lot of kids like her, judging by their looks Percy guessed that they were children of Athena. Clarisse sat behind Percy laughing and belching, when she notice Percy looking Clarisse waved. Waving back Percy turned around to look at Chiron who raised his glass and said, " To the gods!"

Everyone raised the glasses and repeated what Chiron said. Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and barbecue. " Speak to your glass to get something to drink nonalcoholic." said Luke who was sitting right next to Percy. Percy nodded and said, " Cherry Coke." (A/N. Don't own Cherry Coke.) " Here you go Percy." said Luke as he passed some smoked brisket, nodding thanks Percy took the brisket. "Come on." muttered Luke, Percy got up and followed knowing about the offerings.

Once Percy got up to the fire he scrapped some brisket saying, " Hades, Poseidon and Zeus. And Hermes thank you. By the way gods show some love for you kids." Luke was waiting for him so the could walk back to the table together, " Your going to get yourself killed one of these days. I can already tell." said Luke, Percy smiled as they sat down. " Everyone's got to go sometime might as well try to change the world." answered Percy, after everyone finished the meal Chiron once again got everyone's attention for Mr. D's speech.

Mr. D sighed and got up, "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels." Cheering rose form the Ares cabin like flames. "Personally," Mr. D continued, " I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson." Chiron muttered something. " Er, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everyone cheered and head to the campfire to sing, eat s'mores and joked around. Luke and Percy were acting like best friends. Later the horn blew again and they filed back to their cabins, Percy pulled out his black sleeping bag with silver trimming and went to sleep.

Review


	10. Chapter 10

Daddy Hades chapter 10

Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson; ooc; thanks beta flying taco

The next couple of days Percy fell into a routine that felt normal, even with all of the satyrs, nymphs, and a centaur hanging around him.

Each morning he took Ancient Greek with Annabeth who was still mad, but he might not have to do it anymore because his daddy taught him all of this stuff. The rest of the day he rotated through outdoor activities, looking for something he was good at. Chiron tried to teach him archery, but they found out pretty quickly that he wasn't good at it. Chiron didn't complain even when he had to desnag a stray arrow from his tail, he was probable use to it now.

He tried foot racing with the wood-nymphs and even with the rose tree nymph cheering for him, he still lost. When Percy lost and the nymphs told him not to worry about it, he took it in good nature, " You got to be fast with all the love struck things going around."

Percy tried wrestling and was always paired with Clarisse, who would according to the other Ares cabin mates go easy on him, but that didn't stop him from losing. But he wasn't sore about it, because Clarisse would give him tips and he was slowly getting better.

The only thing he seemed to excel at was canoeing which didn't surprise him, but it frustrated the others who know about Hades adopting him, but didn't know who his blood father was. Chiron and the other camp counselors were watching him trying to find out who his dad was, apparently Mr. D liked keeping secrets from Chiron. One of those, I know something you don't things.

All Chiron and the counselors knew was he wasn't as strong as the Ares cabin no matter how much they acted like he was, he wasn't as good at archery as the Apollo kids. He didn't have Hephaestus's skill with metalwork or Dionysus's gift with vine plants. Luke once suggested that he might be a son of Hermes, he said it with such hope in his voice that Percy didn't have the heart to shoot that suggestion down.

Percy once thought of just telling about Poseidon being his dad, but decided against it. If Poseidon wanted people to know then he would claim him. Even though no one knew who his father was Percy likes camp, sure he missed the underworld, but camp was becoming a second home.

Percy got use to the fog that hung over the beach in the mornings, the smell of strawberries baking in the afternoon sun, even the monster noises in the forest at night. He would eat dinner with camp eleven and make offerings to the gods, always to Poseidon, Hades and Hermes, after those three, the god would differ from each night.

Percy understood Luke was bitter towards the gods, so it came as a surprise when Luke and Percy found a man in his twenties sitting on Luke's bed when they walked into cabin eleven alone. The man looked like a older copy of Luke but with a few changes, the godly aura was one, the caduceus propped against he shoulder was another. His left leg was drawn toward his chest, arm resting on it, while the other dangled brushing the floor.

" Father," Breath Luke as he stared at the man, Hermes turned his head toward Luke a slight smile appearing on his face.

" Luke." Percy looked between God and demigod, father and son, then said,

" I think I'll be going now."

As Percy tried to walk out Luke's hand shot out gripping his arm. " Wait, I want you here." Luke said, keeping his eyes on Hermes. Percy nodded and went over to his sleeping bag and dropped onto it, crossing his legs he waited for the show. And there _would _be a show.

" Luke I wanted to talk." said Hermes, smiling down at Luke.

" Now? After all this time. You choose now to care?" Luke's voice broke as he looked at Hermes, Hermes flinched and whispered,

" I do care. More then you know."

Luke stared at Hermes as memories began to flood his mind, of his mom as she screamed at him with glowing green eyes and the first time he saw his father. " Care?" Luke strangled out, " You care more then I know? Well you have a funny way of showing it! You weren't there when mother had glowing green eyes and would scream at me, shaking me until I was so terrified, I would run to the nearest room to hide in!"

Hermes bit his lip and in a wobbly voice from anger or sadness Percy didn't know said, " I would have been there if I could. But we are not aloud contact with our children."

Luke let out a bitter laugh, " Contact? You are the god of travelers, thieves, merchants, of all who use the road. You are the massager of the gods and you can't send a fucking letter to me saying, Its okay. I'm alive. Your not along, I'm watching over you?"

Hermes eyes flared with anger at the accelerations and sadness at the hatred flowing out of his son. " Zeus forbade it. My hands were tied; if I tried it would be suicide." Luke glared at Hermes as he laughed bitterly, tears being to fall from his eyes.

" Zeus? Suicide? You're a god, you can't DIE! You could have convinced Zeus to let the others have at least letter contact."

Hermes walked toward Luke raising his hand to wipe away his son's tears only to have his hand smacked away. Hermes eyes narrowed dangerously, Percy began to feel uncomfortable and wanted to leave, but promised Luke. Hermes took another step forward looking down at his son he snapped, " CONVINCED?" He roared face turning red then throwing his hand toward the window he continued, " Zeus's animal is the eagle, but the other animal that should be his is the stubborn jack ass."

Thunder roared out side making Percy jump up and rushed to the window, " I apologize for Lord Hermes sir." The Thunder stopped but the yelling had just began. Twisting around Percy stared as Luke's face turned red and he roared back, " You could have withheld his mail! Convinced the other gods to take a stand and confront him!"

By now Luke and his father where so close they were almost touching, tears streamed from both faces that were red with rage. Then the rage that had filled Hermes drained out and he swooped Luke into a hug, ignoring his struggles to get away.

" I'm sorry. Your right I could have tried something, we all could but we didn't." Hermes buried his head into son's hair, Luke who was still struggling stilled as he felt droplets fall onto he head.

" I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry." whispered Hermes over and over again in between sobs. Luke raised his hands and hugged his dad back, after a minute they collapsed onto the floor and onto their knees still holding onto each other. Luke buried his head into his dad's shoulder as Hermes continued whispering, " I'm sorry."

After awhile Luke whispered, " It's okay." Hermes shook his head as he lifted it from his son's hair. Pulling back to look Luke in the eyes, he said, " No it's not. I'm going to start acting like a father as I should have a long time ago. And to begin that quest, if you ever yell at me like that again, I will put you over my knee and whack you bottom so hard you won't be able to sit for a week."

Luke stared at Hermes for awhile then began to laugh, " It's so weird to hear a god say that!" Percy joined into laughter fallowed by Hermes,

" Now you know how I feel! You don't know how many times I've heard that or something similar." Laughed Percy, Luke smiled at Hermes and Percy, who both smiled in return.

" Well It's time for you both to head for your sword-fighting lesson." Hugging Percy and Luke goodbye Hermes shimmered out of existents back to Olympus.

Review


	11. Chapter 11

**Daddy Hades chapter 11**

By ncalkins; ooc; thanks beta! Don't own Percy Jackson

Luke and Percy travailed to the circular arena, where Luke would be the instructor. The Hermes cabin was waiting for them to get there and when they did, the lesson started with the basic stabbing and slashing using straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor. Percy was pretty good he still needed some work though. But the problem was that his sword it never felt right, it was too heavy, too light, or too long.

Luke tried to get the best sword he could for Percy but had no luck so far, more then once Percy considered asking his papa for one, but it would have to wait until the summer was over. Soon it was time for dueling in pairs.

Luke announced he would be dueling Percy, because it was his first time.

" Good luck," one of the campers told Percy. " Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years."

Percy looked at the camper that spoke and said, " Maybe he'll go easy on me?" It sounded more like a question, and the camper snorted in reply. Percy was nervous; this would be his first time going against a live opponent and even when he practiced with the dead, they would go easy on him because his daddy was hovering, waiting to strike them down for hurting him.

Percy walked until he was right in front of Luke feet apart, holding his sword in front of him, sword across his chest one flat end facing him, the other was facing away, left hand moved back almost behind him, Luke was the mirror counterpart.

" Ready Percy?" Asked Luke at Percy's nod he lunged forward. Percy barley had time to block, the clang of metal on metal filled the air as all around pairs had began to duel. Percy put all his weight onto his sword pushing both swords downward, Percy and Luke where now shoulder to shoulder when suddenly Percy kicked out toward Luke's legs, hitting him in the side of his left leg right were his knee was.

Which by the sound of it really hurt, Luke began to crumble to the ground falling to his knees, the swords once locked made a screeching sound as Luke's slide down Percy's. Luke gasped as Percy kicked him in the stomach right hand coming up to hold it. " Hey! That's cheating!" Yelled a camper as Percy's sword swooped down toward Luke's head, he was planning to stop, but before he could get to close and claim himself the winner Luke rolled out of the way.

Luke rolled to his feet coming into a crouch sword raised ready to defend. " There's no such thing as cheating in a real fight! Except in a one on one battle and you have all your little friends jump in to take down one person." Said Percy as Luke raised to his feet right arm clutching his stomach, left arm holding the sword relaxed in front of him.

" Percy's right the sooner you guys learn that the better. Which means Percy won't mind when I do this!" As soon as Luke said, "this" he kicked sand into Percy's face, raising his sword he charge as Percy scrubbed his face with he non-sword wielding hand.

Luke's sword rushed down toward Percy's neck, Percy's sword raised to block just in time or else he would have lost. Sea-greed-blue eyes meet sapphire eyes both flared with determination to win. Percy raised his left hand and griped Luke's left hand holding the sword pushing to the side, trying to either get Luke to let go or make them both tumble to the ground. But Luke had another idea he grabbed Percy's left hand and wrenching it away from his sword hand, he jerked until their chest were almost touching.

Percy decided he wanted to try to kick Luke again, but once again Luke had another idea. Luke waited until Percy's foot swung forward and moved the target to the left, Percy's kick was meet with open air. While Percy was planting his foot on ground again, their legs now making a weird X, he hooked one foot behind one of Percy's legs.

Then Luke pushed forward making Percy lose his balance, falling backwards they landed on the sandy/stony ground Luke on top on Percy, as they fell Luke had dropped his sword and gripped Percy wrist slamming it onto the ground. Percy's grip on the sword loosened so much that Luke could remove the sword and take it from him flinging it to the side by their legs. Still gripping Percy's wrist he yanked it to the side until his right hand could grip hold and keep both hands/arms unmovable.

Reaching behind him Luke gripped Percy's sword, bringing it forward he held it to Percy's throat, " You. Lose." Gasped Luke, chest heaving and sweat running down his face, Percy was in a similar state.

Luke took the sword away from Percy and through it to the side out of reach from both parties, rolling over Luke laid on his back, trying to catch his breath, Percy was doing the same. Unknown to the fighting friends the other campers were watching this whole time, as soon as they caught their breath and stood up the campers exploded with applause.

Luke raised a hand in the air, still kind of breathing heavily. Luke stumbled over to the drinks cooler with everyone else, Percy was about to follow when he heard three different voices in his head say, _" Good job Percy."_ Thankfully Percy recognized all three, Hades, Poseidon and Hermes had been watching. As Percy walked over to the drinks cooler he saw Luke dunk his head under water, thinking it was a good idea he did the same thing.

After he was done he looked at Luke only to see him jump about a foot in the air, " They talk to you too?" asked Percy as he came up beside Luke, at Luke's nod Percy patted him on the back. " He wasn't kidding about the whole acting like a real father was he?" asked Luke, Percy smiled and said, " What do you think?"

Walking away to the group he was meet with pats on the back on how long he lasted with Luke. Luke walked to the middle and called everyone over, " Okay, everybody circle up!" He ordered. " If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo."

Percy walked to the front and said, " Oh sure as if pounding me to the ground for one day wasn't enough." Luke laughed and pointed at Percy, " Talk to my stomach then we'll decide who's the one who got pounded into the ground." As Percy got into position, Luke told everybody he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon.

" This is difficult," he stressed " I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique."

He demonstrated the move on Percy in slow motion. Sure enough, the sword clattered out of his hand. " Now in real time," he said after Percy retrieved his weapon.

" We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off and no tricks, hand to hand, feet to feet, feet to gut, or any thing else. Just sword against sword, okay?"

At Percy's nod he asked, " Ready?" Percy raised his sword in answer and they traded blows each pressing the other hard. Until Percy tried the disarming maneuver. Percy's blade hit the base of Luke's and he twisted, putting his whole weight into a downward thrust.

The sound of Luke's sword hitting the ground echoed around the arena, Percy's sword was inches away from his undefended chest. The campers were silent as Percy lowered his sword saying, " Sorry." Luke's face broke out into a grin and he said, " Sorry? By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!"

So they tried three times, Percy was able to do it again but Luke was able to do it twice. " Beginner's luck?" asked one camper, Luke stared at Percy.

" Maybe, but I don't think so. I wonder what Percy can do with a balance sword." Luke murmured, the said loud enough to be heard, " Percy! From now on you're my partner in training. Now lets start training again." So they trained for the rest of the day.

Later after Luke and Percy got patched up and they were relaxing in cabin eleven. Luke asked, " Percy how did you do that move the first time and second time?" Percy looked up from his lap and said, " Well after I had some water I felt re energized. And my papa had already taught me that move." Luke looked at Percy then started to shake him, " Why didn't you tell me you already knew the move!" Asked Luke after Percy got free they both laughed at Percy's answer, " Well you wanted a demo. Might as well take everyone by surprise while we're at it!"

Review


	12. Chapter 12

**Daddy Hades chapter 12**

By ncalkins; ooc; Don't own Percy Jackson

Friday night after dinner there was a lot of excitement in the air, capture the flag was about to begin. Luke looked around in worry, he was trying to find Percy who said he would catch up… that was a hour ago.

Percy sighed as he looked at his daddy through the mist. His dad had just told him about Thalia and why he shouldn't be alive, " So you regret my being alive?" asked Percy trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Hades realizing the danger of telling Percy these thing hurried, " NO! I would never regret you being alive! I just want you to know why some people might seem to hate you even if they don't know you."

Percy nodded relief flooding through him, the man that raised him did not regret him. Hades smiled at the pure relief and softly asked, " You don't have a sword or armor for capture the flag, do you?"

Percy shook his head then yelped, " I was suppose to meet Luke at the mess hall an hour ago!"

In his shock he dropped the communicator, Hades let out an affronted, " Hey!"

Percy scrambled to pick up the rainbow compact saying, " Sorry papa. But I have to go!"

"Wait! In your trunk second compartment from the right."

Percy rushed over and opened his trunk, he started to ruffle through it when, " Your other right Percy." Stated Hades dryly, Percy switched sides embarrassed, shifting through clothes, toys and a book in Greek of 101 tortures written by Hades.

Percy picked up the book turning his head and raised a eyebrow at his papa, Hades shrugged and said, " It's a good read and you never know when you'll need a torture guide." Percy shook his head and put the book to the side saying, " I'm not even going to ask."

Going back to his investigation of his trunk, his hand quickly hitting something cold, hard and metal, wrapped in silk. Percy wrapped his hands around the silk bag handle and pulled it out. Hades smiled at Percy and said, " Open it my son."

Percy unwrapped the silk cloth and packed neatly with in it was armor, a sword and a helmet. Percy picked up the armor and saw it was all black with blue swirls, " I thought you would like the design, it's made of really tough stuff even a god would be hard press to destroyed it." Said Hades, Percy in wonder quickly put on the metal armor and black leather boots and gloves. After he was dress he next picked up the sword, it looked like black iron.

" Made of Stygian Iron, one touch can take the souls of the living and command the dead."

Percy gazed at the sword in awe as a magic sheath appeared around it, he tied the sword at his waist.

" Daddy I can't except this." Breathed Percy, Hades smirked and said under his breath,

" Looks like you already had."

A little louder he said, " Percy you are my son, but that sword is second to the real deal."

Percy looked up curiously, " The real sword my son is made of the same stuff, but unlike yours the dead do not have a choice in obeying the wilder. He would be the ghost king." Stated Hades, the little speech didn't sink in because Percy was so overwhelmed by the gifts.

"There is one more thing, the helmet is like mine it can change into anything you want and it will cover you in shadows."

Percy picked up the black helmet and placed it on his head, immediately it transformed. The metal formed around his head covering his ears and hair, the front was in the form of a M, letting him see and speak. A blue horsehair plume was on top.

" Do me proud son." Said Hades, Percy smiled and nodded he closed the connection and ran to the mess hall. Luke caught sight of Percy in full battle armor stepping onto the pavilion and made a bee line toward him.

" Where have you been! I've been worried sick you said you would catch up an hour ago!" Shouted Luke waving his arms in the air. Percy with his fingers in his ears waited until Luke was staring at him accusingly, " Sorry mother, I got wrapped up with talking to papa." Said Percy as he smiled at Luke. Luke punched Percy in the arm and said, " Don't give me that cheek and I'm not your mother….I'm your big brother."

Percy smiled and as they made their way to the center of the pavilion Percy told Luke of what his daddy had said.

" Well that explains your cool digs."

Percy laughed as Luke looked deep into his eyes, even though Percy tried to hide it Luke could see the inferior feelings how was he suppose to compete with some one who didn't exist. Luke pulled Percy into a one armed hug and said, " Everything will be okay."

Then all around them campers exploded with cheers as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

"Dose Athena and Ares cabins always lead the teams in capture the flag?" Asked Percy, Luke shook his head and said, " Not always, but most of the time." A sly look appeared on Percy's face, Luke look at him with interest.

" It's the most interesting when Athena and Ares are pent against each other."

Luke laughed and nodded, " Yep but I would like to see Poseidon cabin vs. Athena's cabin."

Percy laughed and said, " If that ever happens you better be on my side."

Luke laughed as he began to gear up and said, " Of course Percy, I'd follow you to the ends of the earth."

Percy smiled as teams were announced Athena, Apollo and Hermes on one side. Ares, Demeter, Aphrodite and Hephaestus on the other.

A camper snorted and said, " This will be easy."

Percy frowned as he walked away and as Luke picked out his armor. " The others shouldn't underestimate the opponent."

Luke nodded as Chiron hammered his foot on the marble.

"Heroes!" He announced. " You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more then two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic." After Chiron had finished his speech Luke turned to Percy and said, " Your border patrol, just stand by the creek. Kay?"

Percy nodded and followed after the rest of the blue team as Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"

After a couple of minutes before Luke and Percy parted, Luke left him with a few words of advice, " Watch out for Clarisse's spear, okay Percy."

Percy nodded as he went off alone and took up his position next to the creek, after a little while his was struck with an idea. Percy walked over to the shadowed trees and let the darkness swallow him whole.

After a while five Ares campers came charging out of the woods, " I can't believe they left the creek completely vulnerable." Said, one of them.

Percy waited until all of them had pass then stepping out of the shadows Percy raised his sword to be leveled with the back of Clarisse's neck.

" Surrender now or I'll make you." Clarisse and her siblings turned around and sneered,

" You and what army punk."

Percy smiled a motioned behind them, " That army." Six skeleton warriors stepped out of the shadows, pointing all weapons at the Ares campers.

Clarisse ordered her siblings to put down their weapons as she let her spear fall, " We know when we are beat, son of Hades." Percy laughed as they all sat down, " I'm not the bio son of Hades. I'm adopted by him though."

Clarisse looked like she wanted to ask but just then they heard a howl. The campers crowded together one of them asked, " What was that?" The skeleton warriors disappeared and all was quite.

Suddenly Luke came bounding over with the Ares flag that turned into an Athena flag, Chiron came charging out of the woods and blew the conch horn, Percy smiled as the other campers lifted Luke onto their shoulders they had won.

" I see your not dead." Said a voice behind Percy.

Percy turned and saw Annabeth with her arms crossed over her chest, _' Great what did I do now?' _Thought Percy as Annabeth stomped over to him, "Why weren't you in position! I passed by to see you gone!"

Percy's eyes narrowed and he snapped, " Get off your dame high horse! Your not the only one with a magic item!"

Annabeth looked at him with wide eyes and Percy smiled sickly sweet and said, " Yea you might think your slick but your not."

Every one stilled and cheering died down as a growl was heard. Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, which all of the campers understood perfectly: "Stand ready! My bow!"

Annabeth drew her sword.

There on the rocks just above them was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers. It was looking strait at Percy. "Percy!" Yelled Clarisse as she picked up her spear and stabbed at the hell hound. At the same moment at least fifty arrows were lodged into the hound's neck, but before it disintegrated the hound swiped at Percy giving him three long gashes on his chest causing him to stager into the creek. Luke gasped and scrambled over to Percy from the place the campers had let him down, only to stop short. The gashes were healing but that wasn't what held the attention of all campers.

'_I guess dad decided to claim me after all.' _Thought Percy as he stared at the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident.

All around Percy campers bowed as Chiron announced what Percy knew all along.

" Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

REVIEW

To clarify on the Annabeth and Percy scean Annabeth passed by Percy's post while he was in the shadows. She thought he had abandoned his post, and accused him of it. Percy rightfully enraged lashed out. NEED A NEW BETA ANY TAKERS?


	13. Chapter 13

Daddy Hades chapter 13

By ncalkins; ooc; Don't own Percy Jackson; found beta DarkLadyIreth!

The next morning, Chiron moved Percy to cabin three. Being an only child he didn't have to share with anybody. He had plenty of space, got to sit at his own table and could call lights out any time he wanted. Despite all of that Percy was absolutely miserable. He came to camp because he was forced yes, but he still had hope that he would make friends.

But, now he was singled out like the plague. The only person who didn't act different around him was Luke. The last couple of weeks would have been hell, if Luke hadn't visited. At times Luke would even spend the night in Percy's cabin. Percy would still train with Luke, but since the hellhound incident Luke had pushed him harder and harder.

Percy steered clear of Annabeth, he had dropped her lessons of Greek, everything she tried to teach him he already knew. To tell the truth Annabeth was starting to freak him out. Each time he encountered her most of the time against his will, she would start muttering, " Quest… Poseidon?… Dirty rotten…Got to make a plan…" He mentioned this to Clarisse and now each time Annabeth came near Clarisse either pulled him away or challenged her to a battle…So far it worked.

One night Percy had his worst nightmare yet. He was running along the beach in a storm. This time, there was a city behind Percy. Not New York. The sprawl was different: buildings spread farther apart, palm trees and low hills in the distance.

About a hundred yards down the surf, two men were fighting. They looked like TV wrestlers, muscular, with beards and long hair. Both wore flowing Greek tunics, one trimmed in blue, the other in green. They grappled with each other, wrestled, kicked and head-butted, and every time they connected, lighting flashed, the sky grew darker, and wind rose.

Percy felt like he had to stop them. But the harder he ran, the more the wind blew him back, until he was running in place, his heels digging uselessly in the sand.

Over the roar of the storm, Percy could hear the blue-robed one yelling at the green-robed one,

"_**Give it back! Give it back!**_"

Hearing an adult say that made Percy wonder, _' Is this guy a kindergartner stuck in a adult's body?'_

The waves got bigger, crashing into the beach, spraying Percy with salt.

" Stop it! Stop fighting!" yelled Percy as he reached a hand out toward them, as if he could will peace between the two fighting men.

The ground shook. Laughter came from somewhere under the earth, and a voice so deep and evil it turned Percy's blood to ice.__

" _**Come down, little hero," **_the voice crooned, _**" Come down!" **_

Percy's eyes widened he knew that voice. Memories bombarded him of nightmare after nightmare of being sucked into a bottomless void. But this time his daddy was not there to wake him up. Percy cried out as the sand split beneath him, opening up a crevice straight down to the center of the earth. His feet slipped, the last thing he saw was a pair of green eyes just like his catching sight of him, those eyes widened with fear.

Just as Percy was swallowed by darkness he heard, _**" PERCY!" **_Being bellowed by Poseidon his father.

Percy woke up feeling like he was falling.

Chest heaving Percy took in his surroundings and saw he was still in his bed in cabin three. Percy's body told him it was morning, but it was dark outside, and thunder rolled across the hills. A storm was brewing. Percy felt uneasy if he hadn't dreamed about the storm what else was real? Percy's head snapped toward the door as he heard a clopping sound at the door, a hoof knocking on the threshold.

" Come in?"

Grover trotted inside, looking worried. " Mr. D wants to see you."

" Why?"

" He wants to kill… I mean, I'd better let him tell you."

Percy nervously got dressed and followed, sure that he was in huge trouble. But at the same time he heard a calm voice from within telling him, _' Calm down papa and father won't let anything happen to you.' _

' _Yep, not on purpose.' _Chimed in another voice. _' Not helping!' _Snapped the first.

Percy was starting to worry he'd need a shrink before this summer was over. As the Big House loomed closer the storm seemed to get darker. Grover let out a nervous bleat as thunder boomed louder and the waves got higher. Grover and Percy walked up to the front porch of the Big House. Expecting to find Mr. D and Chiron playing pinochle, but only Chiron was there.

" Where's Mr. D?" Asked Percy as he sat next to Chiron.

" Mr. D was called away to urgent business on Olympus. But never mind that, Percy when that hellhound attacked how did you feel?"

Percy looked at the table remembering the terror he had felt at the sight of the hellhound's red eyes. " Scared." Stated Percy, Chiron nodded and said, " You will face worse if you choose to go on the quest that is being offered to you."

Percy looked up confusion dominating his face.

"Quest?" He asked, " What quest?"

Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details."

Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as Percy could tell the sky and the sea were boiling together.

"Poseidon and Zeus," Percy said, still staring at the violent scene. " They're fighting over something valuable… something that was stolen, aren't they?"

Chiron and Grover exchanged looks.

Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair. "How did you know that?"

Percy blushed and explained his dream leaving out the part of the ground laughing, he had a feeling they were going to blame it on someone and he was not going to be happy about who they pent the blame on.

After Percy was done explaining Chiron nodded, " They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt."

Percy looked at Chiron blankly and summed the situation up nicely, " Shit."

Chiron not happy with Percy's choice of word, still nodded in agreement. " Zeus's master bolt has enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers. And Zeus believes that you have stolen it."

Percy looked at Chiron and busted out laughing, " What the hell would I do with a lightning bolt? Besides I was in the underworld basically the whole time only coming out to travel to Poseidon's palace."

Chiron nodded and said, " That is probably the reason Zeus suspects you."

Grover chewing on a card looked at Percy and asked, " You agree then?"

Percy kind of glared and grouchily said, " Well I'm going to die someday anyway."

" Great now all you have to do is consult the oracle." Stated Chiron cheerfully as he led the way into the big house.

Chiron and Gover waited outside on the porch as it began to rain on camp half blood. Percy had claimed up four flights of stairs only to face a greed trapdoor. Percy pulled on the cord. The door swung down, and a wooden ladder clattered into place.

The warm air from above smelled like mildew and rotten wood and something else… a smell Percy remembered from the zoo in Elysium. The smell of reptiles. Percy began to breath though his mouth as he climbed up the latter.

The attic was filled with Greek hero junk: armor stands covered in cobwebs; once-bright shields pitted with rust; old leather steamer trunks plastered with stickers saying **ITHAKA, CIRCE'S ISLE, **and **LAND OF THE AMAZONS.** One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled _things__ severed hairy claws, huge yellow eyes, various other parts of monsters. A dusty mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant snake's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plaque read, Hydra Head 1, Woodstock, N.Y., 1969.

By the window, sitting on a wooden tripod stool, was the most gruesome memento of all: a mummy. Not the wrapped in cloth kind, but a human female body shriveled to a husk. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces and a headband over long black hair. The skin of her face was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced by marbles; she'd been dead a long, long time.

Percy being use to dead things still felt a slight chill at the sight of her, and couldn't help but twitch when the mummy sat up and opened her mouth. A green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes. Percy began to stumbled toward the trap door, dodging the mist as he went. But it slammed shut a voice slither into one ear and wrapped around his brain: _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask. _

' _Oh ya I'm so going to need therapy after this.' _Thought Percy, visible shuddering when he heard a dry laugh in his head.

" Please Lady Delphi, tell me how to find the lightning thief." Said Percy and feeling foolish bowed until he heard a voice that told him to rise.

Percy rose to see in the mist the form of Poseidon, Hades, his mom and Zeus. Percy gulped at the sight of his mom and felt relived when all three gods stepped in front of him protectively.

Poseidon looked at Percy and put an arm around his shoulder. Percy felt the mist give a light squeeze as it said, "_ You shall go west, and face the god who has turned."_

Hades stepped forward and ruffled Percy's hair saying, _" You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned."_

Zeus stepped forward and seemed to consider Percy as if he didn't know what to make of him. _" You shall be betrayed by one who calls you friend." _

Much to Percy's distress his mother tried to step forward only to be blocked by three angry gods. His mother looked at him with seemingly sad eyes and said, _" And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."_

' _Figures my mother would deliver the worst news.' _Thought Percy as the mist traveled back into the mummy's mouth. Percy knowing that his time was up climbed out of the attic and walked back to Chiron and Gover.

Once Percy was outside he explained everything even the last part knowing from his papa and his dad that prophesies have double meanings.

" So who do you guys think is the god who has turned?" asked Percy, Grover and Chiron exchanged looks. Percy caught on quickly, " Oh No. You better not be thinking it's my daddy. He would never do that."

Grover looked at Percy with guilt in his eyes, " Percy you have to understand Hades is not the most liked. And besides he has all the motives."

Percy angrily spat, " Really just like my father Poseidon!"

Chiron put a hand on Percy's shoulder, which Percy shrugged off. " Percy, you father is the only one who would benefit from this war. His realm would grow greatly, not only that but he could take over."

Percy rounded on Chiron fire flashing in his eyes, " His realm is barely big enough as it is! With all of the death and decay going on, you honestly thing he wants more traffic jams? Or more problems!" Chiron tried to cut in seen Percy's point, but Percy sped on.

" And how would he take over? Their immortal gods, what in the middle of fighting because of the lightning thief, their just going to go, **" Oh we give up." **And just fade leaving everything to Hades? NO!" Percy red faced and panting let Chiron have his say, "Okay I see your point. Are you going on this quest?"

Percy looked at Chiron like he was crazy and said, " I just ranted about the innocents of my fathers and you have the nerve to ask me if I will go on this quest?"

Chiron coughed and said, " Yes, well Gover as your protector shall be going and you already have a volunteer."

Percy's eyes narrowed as the air shimmered behind Chiron.

Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket.

" I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," she said. " Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."

Chiron nodded and said, " Alright you shall set off in the morning."

" Hold up!" Shouted Percy standing up. " Don't I get a say in this? I don't want _**her**_." He spat her out like a curse.

Annabeth looking insulted narrowed her eyes and hissed, " Why not?"

Percy eyes flashing rounded on her and snapped, " You have been nothing but an arrogant, stuck-up little know it all. Thinking your better then everyone else!"

Annabeth sputtered, " What did I ever do to you?"

Percy about to answer saw out of the corner of his eye Mr. D sitting with Chiron and Grover who were all watching them like a live show. Percy refocusing on Annabeth felt all his anger returned, " HMM! Lets see, you shouted at me for doing as I was told during capture the flag. You called me the one and harassed me from day one, but apparently that's nothing new! You tried to pry into my personal life with no regard for my feelings when I was clearly throwing signs that I didn't want to talk! You have ridiculed me, embarrassed me and got angry that I didn't tell you my inner most secrets."

Percy was about to go on when Mr. D spoke up, " As entertaining as seeing Annabell being pulled down a peg or two. What started this?"

Percy taking deep breaths let Grover explained, " W-well Mr. D-D-D, Annabeth had volunteered to go on the quest with Percy, but seeing as Percy doesn't like her. H-he p-p-protested."

Mr. D sighed as said, " Then let Parry Jonson chose who to take on his quest."

Annabeth snorted and said, " As if he can find anybody to replace me."

Percy glared and spoke, " Luke or Clarisse."

Review

So what will it be Luke or Clarisse? Personal I'm leaning toward Luke but it's up to you.

Luke, Clarisse or Annabeth


	14. Chapter 14

_Daddy Hades chapter 14 _

**By ncalkins; ooc; Don't own Percy Jackson; found beta DarkLadyIreth! **

**Mr. D sighed loudly when Annabeth tried to protest, " Grover go get Larry and Casey." Grover went off at a trot, goat eyes lit with fear. **

' _**Oh! I don't want to go to the underworld. Why can't the lightening bolt be in**__**Maine? It's very nice this time of year.**_**' Thought Grover as he approached the Hermes cabin, walking up the rickety stairs onto the porch. **

**Grover raised his hand and knocked, the door opened to show a girl Hermes camper. **

" **What do you want?" snapped the camper with brown hair. **

'_**Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.' **_**Thought Grover as he asked, " Where's Luke?" **

**The girl gave him a disgusted look brown eyes flashing and hissed, " How should I know you damn satyr!" **

**Grover taken aback looked at her open mouthed with shock. The door opened a little wider to show a boy who looked like her big brother. **

" **Ashley? What are you doing?" Asked the kind looking boy, brown hair falling into his face as he looked down at his sister. **

"**Nothing, just trying to make the freak of nature disappear." Spoke Ashley with smugness as if she thought it was okay to treat someone like that. **

**The boy gave her a tired look and said, " Ashley, this is our life now. You can't just will everything away." **

**Ashley glared at her brother and snapped, " None of this should be real! It doesn't make since and I don't care what you say this is not OUR life! It's YOUR life, I hate this!" Ashley eyes filled with tears pushed passed Grover and ran passed brown hair streaming after her. **

**The boy looked after her with a tired expression, sighing, " Not again." **

**Noticing Grover standing awkwardly looking between him and the direction his sister had went. The boy smiled rather kindly and shook Grover's hand, saying, " My name's Tim and you'll have to excuse my sister. She is one of the 'science can explain everything' people and well…. The satyr and everything else was like a big slap in the face for her." **

**Grover nodded and asked, " Why don't you talk to her?" **

**Tim shrugged closing his brown eyes saying, " I've tried, but she's pretty much stuck in denial. I swear she can not meet any of the gods, she probably shout 'you're not real!' at them and then run." **

**Grover looked thoughtful and said, " Maybe that's what she needs." **

**Tim opened his eyes looking thoughtful and said, "Maybe you right, but until then we can only hope she'll get over it. Now, what did you come over here for?" **

**Grover startled as he remembered, " Bahhha! Mr. D is going to be so mad if I'm late! You have to tell me, WHERE IS LUKE!" **

**Tim recognized the desperation that Grover reeked of and said, " He's at the sword arena, practicing." **

**Grover ran off yelling, " Thanks!" Over his shoulder as Tim closed the door he smiled and said, " You're welcome and good luck." **

**Grover passed camper after camper, racing toward the arena. The arena came in sight, it was a duplicate of the Roman Coliseum. Running through one of the door ways Grover could hear the sounds of swords hitting one another echoing off the stands. Reaching the end of the tunnel that you enter through, he saw Luke and Clarisse sword fighting in the pit.**__

' _**Well, this will make it easier.' **_**Thought Grover as he yelled, " Clarisse, Luke! Mr. D want to talk to you!" **

**Luke and Clarisse stopped sparing and looked up to the stands at Grover. Taking off his helmet Luke shouted back, " OKAY!" **

**Turning toward Clarisse he nodded his head to the exit and said, " Come on." **

**Both of them ran toward the exit, wondering what Mr. D wanted with them. As they reached the outside, they met up with Grover. Together they ran back to the big house, as they went Grover was filling them in. **

" **Percy has to go on a quest." Panted Grover as he picked up the pace, hearing the sound of shoes hitting earth at a faster pace. **

" **WOOT! GO JACKSON!" Yelled Clarisse as she kept pace with Luke and Grover. **

**Luke let out a breathless laugh when he heard Clarisse and saw Grover's face. The Big house was nearing in sight. **

**Grover shook his head and said, " He has to go to the underworld." **

"**SHIT!" **

**Grover nodded as he slowed down, they were almost there. So there was no need to run anymore. " My thoughts exactly." **

" **Not that, I almost tripped." Said Luke as he caught up with Grover and Clarisse. **

**Clarisse laughed loudly as they walked up the steps and over to the awaiting group. Chiron smiled and said, " So has Grover told you everything?" **

**Luke shook his head and said, " He only told us that Percy had a quest and it was to the underworld." **

**Percy turned saying, " Partly, Zeus's lighting bolt has been stolen. He blames Poseidon and I for the theft." **

"**That's crazy! There is no way you or Poseidon could have stolen the bolt!" Snapped Clarisse her brown eyes flashing, hands on her spear tightened to the point that her knuckles burned white, Luke nodded in agreement. **

**Percy inclined his head, " Well other's think it was Papa. But there is no way Hades could have took it either. So I'm heading to the underworld to find out what is going on and reclaim both of my fathers' honor." **

**Luke looked at Percy weird and said, "Reclaim my fathers' honor… Really?" **

**Percy shrugged and said, " I thought it would be cool." **

**Mr. D with his feet propped up on the table and a coke in his hand said, " That saying is way over done." **

**Percy smiled and said, " Anyway, you two were called here, because I need someone to replace Annabeth. I really don't want her to come." **

**Annabeth huffed in the background and shouted, " Good luck getting this quest done without me!" **

**Luke stepped forward before Clarisse could and said, " I will." **

**Chiron nodded and said, " Fine, Percy, Luke and Grover. Go get-" **

**He was cut off by Clarisse's shouting, " Hey what about me!" **

**Percy looked pleadingly at Grover, " Grover would you mind being replaced by Clarisse?" **

**Grover pretended to think, " Hmmm, going to the dark, dank and cold underworld. Or staying at camp." Grover looked at Percy and asked, " What do you think?" **

**Percy smiled and hugged Grover saying, " Thanks man." **

**Chiron sighed and shook his head saying, " Okay Luke, Clarisse and Percy, go get packed. You're in for a long journey." **

**Percy, Luke and Clarisse went to their cabins to pack. Grover went off to the forest too visit Jupiter. Mr. D went to take a nap muttering about troublesome kids. Chiron took out his book to read and nobody noticed Annabeth's dark look.**

**REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Daddy Hades chapter 15 **_

By ncalkins; ooc; Don't own Percy Jackson; found beta DarkLadyIreth! I own nothing!

It didn't take long to pack. Percy went to his cabin and found all of the thing he would need packed and ready to go. The camp store loaned Percy one hundred dollars in mortal money and twenty golden drachmas. Chiron gave Clarisse, Percy and Luke each a canteen of nectar and a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia squares, to be used only in emergencies, if they were seriously hurt. It was god food, Chiron reminded them. It would cure us of almost any injury, but it was lethal to mortals. Too much of it would make a half-blood very, very feverish. An overdose would burn them up, literally.

Luke was bringing his flying sneakers and his sword backbiter and a number of other things. Clarisse was bring her spear and armor, not to mention whatever else she felt she would need. As they waved goodbye to the campers, they took one last look at the strawberry fields, the ocean, and the Big House, then they hiked up Half-Blood hill to the tall pine tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

Chiron was waiting for them in his wheelchair. Next to him was the surfer dude with a thousand eyes, Argus. Chiron said he would be driving them out of the city. Clarisse began down the hill and Luke shouted, "Maia!"

His shoes sprouted wings and his flew down the hill. Percy smiled as Clarisse shouted, "Show off!"

Percy turned to Thalia's tree, rested a hand on it and whispered, "Bye Thalia, keep the camp safe for us while we are gone. Wish us luck on own quest." Percy didn't know why but it felt like Thalia was answering him as her leaves swayed back and forth, almost like a friend waving good bye.

Just as Percy was about to follow his quest mates, Chiron stopped him, "What am I thinking?" He cried. "I can't let you get away without this."

He pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed it to Percy, it looked like any other pen. Percy looked at it and Chiron said, "It's a sword."

Percy, despite his upbringing, said, "Go ahead pull the other one."

Chiron motioned for him to remove the cap, so Percy did. The pen grew longer and heavier in his hand. In half a second, he held a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs.

"The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into," Chiron told me. "Its name is Anaklusmos."

" 'Riptide,' " translated Percy as he admired the sword.

"I'm sure you know the basics, a hero must never attack a human. Demi-gods are twice as vulnerable."

Percy nodded as he caped the sword and said, "That's why papa never really liked me leaving his realm."

Chiron nodded and spoke once more, "You can't lose this pen it will reappear in your pocket."

Percy deciding to test that theory tossed the pen as far as he could. It took a few moments but when Percy checked his pocket there it was.

"Nice." Nodded Percy as he place the pen back into his pocket.

Percy turned to the car where the others were waiting.

"Relax," Chiron told him. "Keep a clear head. And remember, you may be about to prevent the biggest war in human history."

"Relax," said Percy. "I'm very relaxed."

When Percy got to the bottom of the hill, he looked back. Under the pine tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Chiron was now standing in full horse-man form, holding his bow high in salute. Just your typical summer-camp send-off by your typical centaur.

Argus drove them out of the countryside and into western Long Island. It felt weird to Percy to be on a highway again, Luke and Clarisse sitting next to him as if they were normal carpoolers. After how long the real world seemed like a fantasy to Luke, Clarisse and Percy who never got out that much in the first place, found themselves staring at every McDonald's, every kid in the back of his parents' car, every billboard and shopping mall.

"So far so good," Percy told Luke. "Ten miles and not a single monster."

Luke looked out of the corner of his eye and said, "Don't talk like that, it's bad luck."

Percy smiled playfully, " What Luke you don't want to tempt fate?"

Luke smiled and placed an arm around Percy, "Percy let me explain to you, that we will not have any trouble finding monsters. See Clarisse and I are like McDonald Happy meals, while you are a five star restaurant specialty meal."

Percy laughed as Clarisse placed her arm around Percy waist, "I like to see any monster try to take us down!" boasted Clarisse as her arm and Luke's arm tightened around Percy.

In the front seat, Argus smiled. He didn't say anything but one blue eye on the back of his neck winked at Percy.

Traffic slowed them down in Queens. By the time they got into Manhattan it was sunset and starting to rain. Argus dropped them at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, Percy didn't know why but the place gave him a eerie feeling. As they waited for the bus to show up they failed to notice the shadow creeping up on them.

"Percy is that you?" Asked a kindly voice.

Percy turned around sharply with the others reaching for their weapons. When Percy saw who it was his hand froze and his eyes widened, "Stay away." He whispered.

Luke and Clarisse looked at them in confusion. "Percy do you know her?" asked Luke as he stepped protectively in front of Percy, Clarisse stepped forward too.

"Percy baby, I'm so sorry for what I let happen all those years ago." The woman sobbed shoulders hunched and shaking. "I divorced Gabe, you can come home! We can start over and be a family."

She stepped forward only for Percy to take a step back crying out in fear. Luke pulled out backbiter and slashed it in the air with a warning intent.

"Stay back." Warned Luke with a hard voice. "Or I'll cut you were you stand."

Sally straitened up and said, "You can't hurt me a hero can not hurt a human."

Luke snarled, "Maybe not with a regular sword! But mine has steel in it, it kills monsters and humans that are hurting my friends…Now get out of here!"

Luke slashed in front of Sally. Sally back away and turned to leave, "Just think of what I said Percy."

Luke turned to Percy once he was sure Sally was gone, only to find him shaking in Clarisse's arms.

"Percy who was that?" Clarisse asked gently as she rubbed circles in his back.

Percy gave a shuddering gasp and said, "That was my mother."

Luke and Clarisse stayed silent feeling that Percy would continue when he was ready.

"She got married to this guy called Gabe. They got drunk one night and Gabe said some things. He beat me and she just stood by, watching. I called for her help, she didn't help. So I ran, my papa found me and that's the end of that story." Said Percy as he pulled himself from Clarisse's grasp.

Luke looked into Percy's eyes and said, "It sounds like she want's you to go back."

Percy stared back as the bus came rolling up and said, "I'm not sure if I want too. I'm scared even if that sounds stupid."

"It's not stupid," said Clarisse. "What they did probably messed with your mind."

They got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus. They stowed their backpacks. Luke kept fidgeting nervously. As the last passengers go on, Luke grabbed Percy's arm, "Percy."

Percy looked up to see three old ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat and one in a orange-knit hat. They look exactly like each other same gnarled hands, paisley handbags, wrinkled velvet dresses. Triplet demon grandmothers.

They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody leaves.

The bus pulled out of the station, and it headed through the slick streets of Manhattan. "The windows won't open." Said Luke as he tried one, he looked at the back of the bus. "No back exit either."

Clarisse narrowed her eyes and hissed, "We can take them."

Percy leaned back in his chair and said, "Calm down guys, I know them."

The other two looked at him, they were on Ninth Avenue, heading for the Lincoln Tunnel now. The demon grandmothers got up and began to walk down the isle, Luke and Clarisse began to get nervous and reached for their bags and their weapons. The old ladies sat down right in front of them.

"Percy, do you know where the lighting bolt is or where you father's helm is?" asked one of them kindly.

Percy opened his eyes and looked at them, "No I don't know were either of them are." He paused, "My daddy's helm is missing?"

Everything went dark as they passed through the tunnel as the grandmother in a green hat said, "Yes Percy, he needs you to find it."

The bus was now on a rural road, there were woods to their left, the Hudson River to their right. Percy was about to reply when one of the Furies screeched, "Get off the bus!"

The bus driver stopped wondering what all the commotion was about, when three old ladies and three kids shot passed him and out the door. "Keep running!" Screeched Alecto as she flew in front of them.

Clarisse was about to ask why when a giant _**boom **_sounded behind them. She twisted her head to see lighting had hit the bus, it was cracked open like an egg. As they ran into the forest she muttered, "Those poor people."

They slowed down and Percy told the Furies that he would get the helm back. The Furies disappeared, the heroes plunged deeper into the woods as the rain poured down, the bus in flames behind them, and nothing but darkness ahead.

Review .


	16. Chapter 16

Daddy Hades chapter 16

By ncalkins; ooc; Don't own Percy Jackson; found beta DarkLadyIreth! I own nothing!

Luke, Clarisse and Percy stumbled though the forest talking about their pasts. Clarisse and Percy talked about their home life, while Luke talked of the adventures he had with Annabeth and Thalia. "Once when we were resting in the park, Annabeth and I were playing hide and seek. Well, after a while I heard Annabeth crying for help, so I ran toward the place where I could hear her voice coming from. Thalia must have heard too, because she was right behind me. When we got to the clearing Annabeth was stuck in a tree by her underwear."

A sharp laugh interrupted his story, apparently the others found it really funny.

Luke laughed too as he continued his story, "Apparently she had climbed into the tree to hide. After we had got her down she swore up and down the tree grabbed her and hung her there by her underwear. I never could tell if the tree had a nymph in it or if she was just to embarrassed to say she made a mistake."

After a round of laughs and a couple of swear words from tripping over roots, Luke asked, "What about you Clarisse? What was your life like before you got to camp?"

"Well, I fought monsters, humans and dreams." Started Clarisse

"So anything you could fight you would. Huh?" Laughed Luke, gaining a small chuckle from Percy.

"Ha ha shut up." Snapped Clarisse, "Anyway right before I left for camp I convinced my mom to get a tough dog, one that would protect her."

"What's your mom like Clarisse?" Asked Percy as he stepped over a root, looking her way.

"My mom is….Frail. She's so small, I could carry her to her room by the time I was five." Said Clarisse.

"Well that may not be because your mom is delicate. That could be just your Ares genes kicking in." Said Luke, but he didn't say it in a teasing way. Clarisse really cared about her mom, you could tell by her voice.

"Maybe, I just know that a lot of people could probably wrap one hand around her throat and throw her across the room. I mean she even has trouble opening pickle jars!" Clarisse's voice just took a slight hysterical note to it.

"Hey! Don't question the strength of the pickle jars, you wouldn't believe how many times I hand to smash one open." Said Luke as he dunked under a branch.

"Ookay? Moving on, my mom may be weak in physical strength…but she's strong in mind and emotion. It takes a lot to get her mad, you could insult her some times and she'd just smile. Then answer kindly or she'd walk away. But she has a long fuse, that means she gets pretty scary when she's angry." Clarisse's voice drifted off as she remembered something.

"I remember there was this one guy I couldn't drive away." Percy was about to ask why she was driving him away. "No slime ball is good enough for my mom. If she finds a guy that is cute, has a job and treats her respectfully I'd think about it. Even then that's a maybe."

"Anyway the guy called me a brat and said the only reason he was around was to get in my and I quote 'Prude of a mom's pants.' After that he was going to leave her. Well you can imagine that I was about to kick the dick's ass…But my mom beat me to it, out of nowhere a broom hit the guy's head!" Clarisse interrupted herself with a laugh.

"Mom kept hitting him with the boom screaming 'OUT! OUT! You varmint! You piece of Tartarus shit!' And she was scary looking! Her hair was flying around her like she was in a wind storm and her eyes were flashing, practically on fire."

Clarisse's voice became wistful, "After all of that she got the fair tickets he brought and asked me if I wanted to go. We went…I remember trying to win her a stuffed animal at every booth, each time she lost. She tried to hide it, but I could see she was hurt, it didn't help that I saw one or two tears slip out."

"Wow I never knew you dad went for the soft type of girls." Said Luke

"I don't think he does as far as I know my mom is the only one in the Ares cabin like that. This one guy said his mom got pregnant with him when she was in the army, Ares forced her to leave. Apparently his mom keeps a gun and a taser on her in case he ever showed up again, he said she's going to aim for the balls." Said Clarisse as she sat down, weather the boys wanted to or not they were stopping.

Her hands shot out as the boys tried to pass her, grabbing their legs and causing them to fall flat on their faces.

"We're taking a break." She stated as she got a fire going from nearby fallen branches.

Unknown to her she got twin glares from the boys.

"I never knew what happened to that guy that hurt my mom…OH Wait yes I do! I prayed that he would be cursed and a week later on the news, he was found in a ditch. Wearing a bright pink ballerina Toto with makeup on, beaten to a pulp and the words 'DON'T HURT MY OWN' carved on his back…Not to mention he looked like he got shot by a machine gun." Continued Clarisse as she laid back against a tree.

"You don't think?" Asked Percy

"No, it couldn't have been…" Said Luke

"Could it?" They asked at the same time.

"I don't know and I don't care! I smell hamburgers!" Said Clarisse in a excited tone.

Following the smell the travelers stumbled upon a roadside curio. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary.

Looking at the sign none of the demigods could read it. To them it looked like ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM.

"Lets go in!" Shouted Luke and he made to run forward if shadows didn't wrap around his feet. "What TH- PERCY!" He shouted.

Percy harshly shushed him and cocked his head listening.

"**Don't go in there." Whispered the shadows, "Danger in the form of Medusa."**

"Medusa is inside there. Do you guys want to bust in there and fight her then grab a bite to eat? Or continue on our way to the nearest food joint?" Asked Percy as the shadows unwrapped around them.

"I say we bust in there and kick her ass!" Said Clarisse raising her spear.

"I'm hungry." Stated Luke

Percy sighed, "Well I'm out voted, let's go."

They walked nearer to the building and stopped.

"We need a plan." Said Luke, "We can't just bust in there."

Percy nodded, cutting off Clarisse's chance to complain.

"Here's the plan. I'll go and distract her, Luke you fly in the air from behind. Have a mirror handy to look into, then cut off her head. Clarisse you hide near by as backup."

"Two problems with that. One, I will not hide! Two were are we going to get a mirror?"

Percy turned to Clarisse, "Look Poseidon once went out with her, so she might have a soft spot for his children. Luke can fly and she probably has her hair wrapped up so she won't scare away potential victims. We need you for a sneak attack incase things go wrong."

Clarisse grumbling, agreed.

"Now for the-Where'd that come from?" Asked Percy staring at Luke.

In Luke's hand was a handheld mirror. "What you never know when you'll need a mirror." He said defensively.

Percy shook his head and began to cross the street. Luke took to the sky and flew within some low hanging clouds. While Clarisse edged around to come from any side necessary.

Review . Don't laugh at Clarisse's mom's small size! Once we were doing a tape sculpture in art class and my partner and I taped my hands, neck and head. No body commented on the head, but my friend Lincoln says I have the hands of a six year old. One guy said I have really small hands and another said they could wrap one hand around my neck and toss my across the room. I really do have a small neck the wrapping almost looked like a large sized bracelet *sweat drop* I don't mind being small though! J


	17. Chapter 17

Daddy Hades Chapter 17

By ncalkins; ooc; Don't own Percy Jackson; found beta DarkLadyIreth! I own nothing!

Percy knocked on Medusa's door, gulping as a voice called, "Coming!"

His palms were sweaty, his heart pounding and he wondered if he would be grounded if he died. The door creaked open causing Percy hair to stand on end, once the door had completely opened an old lady came out and with her the smell of hamburgers. Percy's mind went cloudy as he studied the lady before him, she looked Middle Eastern. She wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze. Her coffee-colored hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant, Percy imagined her as a grandmother who once had been a very beautiful lady.

"Hello young child." The women smiled her voice that of a loving grandmother. "What brings you out so far from civilization?"

Percy couldn't help but think, _'There is no way this is Medusa, she's too nice!' _As he said in a pathetic voice, "I'm lost, and hungry. I ran away from home, my mother and step-dad don't want me."

"Oh, poor dear!" Medusa gasped, "Why don't you come in and have something to eat?"

She turned to lead him in and Percy would have followed if it was not for the shadows wrapped around his feet.

"Madam!" Called Percy thinking fast, "Won't you come and sit out here with me? It is too beautiful night to be wasted."

Medusa heard his call and complied, Percy sat down on the stool with Medusa next to him.

"Of course the beauty of the night could not compare to the exquisiteness that you hide under that veil." Said Percy in the smoothest voice he could muster.

Medusa's hands fluttered as she stuttered, "M-my w-what a c-charming th-thing to say."

Percy lowered his eyelids and said in a low voice, "None of my charm can hold a candle to your sweet voice."

Medusa giggled and said, "I see your dad's charm has passed onto you, Son of Poseidon."

Percy smiled and asked, "You knew my dad?"

Medusa smiled, "Knew him? I dated him."

Percy faked a shocked expression, "And he let a thing like you go, Miss?"

"Medusa and he did! How cruel he was for abandoning me in my time of need!"

Percy's eyes widened as he caught sight of Luke flying toward them holding the mirror up. Percy knew he had to keep her talking.

"He left you! Why?" exclaimed Percy as he gently touched Medusa's shoulder.

"Oh it was awful. Your father and I were a happy couple, and for a romantic date he took me to a temple of Athena. See it was a wonderful gesture for I admired Athena, but now I loathe her and all her spawn!" Spat Medusa as she placed her hand on Percy's arm. "You see Percy, you father and I got swept away. Then for no reason at all Athena turned me into a monster that with one glance can turn to stone any who gaze upon me."

Percy tugged at his arm, but only seceded in causing punctures to appear in his arm, Medusa's grip was so tight!

"Perseus Jackson, you will not be like that treacherous father of your's will you?" Medusa's voice turned hysterical. "You will stay with me willingly right?"

Percy spat at her and said spitefully, " It takes two to tango! Your being turned into a monster was your fault as much as his and Athena acted accordingly."

Medusa hissed and growled in anger. "I will have you! You Shall Not Leave Me Like He Did!" Her unoccupied hand went to unravel her gauze…when SLICE and SPLICH!

Medusa's head came clean off and fell into Percy's lap, he quickly wrapped it up in it's gauze. The now headless body turned to dust leaving it's head and the puncture wounds in Percy arm behind.

"Thanks Luke!" Percy smiled brilliantly, not noticing Luke's breath hitching.

Clarisse ran up smirking, "We did it!"

Percy smiled at her and stood up with the head in his hand, "Yeah, lets go inside and eat."

They went inside and was amazed at what they saw. The warehouse was filled with more statues, as they walked into the dining area the saw a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater and a nacho cheese dispenser.

Clarisse sat down at the picnic bench to wait for the food Luke was kindly cooking for them.

"Hey guys?" Said Percy sounds of acknowledgment told him they were listening. "I think we should keep the head. It could come in handy."

Luke nodded as he flipped the burgers the juices sizzling and cooking the meat. "Good idea, your backpack is expandable right?" Percy nodded as Luke glanced up. " Move my things into your bag and place the head in there, that way we can whip it out when we need it."

Percy did as he was told, after he was done, he sat down to eat. Once they were full they looked around hoping to find a bed or couch to sleep on. Luck smiled upon them because they found not only one bedroom, but two. Percy and Clarisse went into separate rooms to sleep as Luke looked around.

He found what appeared to be Medusa's office. Riffling through her desk drawers he found a flier with the purchase of Medusa's statuses most of them going to the Underworld. Not only that, but he found some Drachmas. Sticking both things in his pocket then he walked out of the office, down the hall and into Percy's room. Seeing him sleeping, Luke smiled and slipped into bed next to him, gently brushing Percy's bangs from his forehead. He whispered, "Good Night." Then went to sleep.

Review!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Daddy Hades Chapter 18 **_

By ncalkins; ooc; do not own Percy Jackson; found beta DarkLadyIreth! I own nothing!

That night Percy had a bad nightmare; it was so bad he fell off the bed. During Percy's dream, he stood in a dark cavern before a gaping pit. Grey mist creatures all around him, whispering rags of smoke that Percy knew were the spirits pf the dead.

"Tartatus." Whispered Percy as the dead tried to pull him back from the pit, but it was as if he had no control of his body. Percy walked to the very edge of the chasm. He peered down into the never-ending darkness that made him feel dizzy.

Percy had the feeling something was trying to get out of the abyss, something huge and evil. A memory came unbidden into his mind.

**Flashback**__

"_**Now, now young boy what is the matter? Are you lost? Ahahah do me a favor and help me raise.,"**_ said a cold voice like metal scratching on stone.

Percy shivered as he got visions of murder and blood spilled on stone. Percy crying got up and he began to ran, not to soon the pit seemed to be trying to breathe him in.

"DADDY!" cried Percy in terror as he slipped, he was being pulled back!

**End flashback**

"Daddy," Percy whimpered. "Father, somebody, please help."

"_**The little hero," **_The voice said filled with amusement. _**"Too weak, too young, but perhaps you will do."**_

Percy gulped as the voice continued, _**"They have misled you, boy," **_It said._**"Barter with me. I will give you everything your heart desires."**_

"LIAR!" Shouted Percy rage filling him, how dare this stinky voice insult his papa and father!

"_**You have spirit boy."**_The voice laughed. _**"Help me rise, boy." **_The voice got hungry. _**"Bring me the bolt. Strike a blow against the gods!"**_

Percy shook his head and tried to turn to run, but his body seemed cemented to the floor. Percy felt like a dark hand had grabbed him, the same one from his childhood; it was going to drag him in!__

"_**Good," **_the voice muttered. _**"Good."**_

With that, said Percy realized with a jolt, the voice was not trying to pull him in, it was trying to pull itself out.

"_Wake!" _The dead whispered. _"Wake!"_

Percy woke with a start tangled up in his sheets on the floor. For a second he did not know where he was…Until Luke snored. Percy shaking wiped away sweat that had formed as he dreamed. Then he untangled him elf from the blankets and on shaking hands and knees he made his way to his bag. Shifting through Luke's things, he found his handheld IM. He opened the black case, the skulls eyes flashed. Percy tried to calm himself before his daddy picked up….No such luck.

"Percy? What's wrong?" Asked Hades alarmed.

"Daddy." Whimpered Percy as tears came to his eyes. "R-remember that pit? The one that tried to eat me."

Hades nodded and Percy continued, "I had a bad dream about it."

Percy knew he sounded childish, but was so scared.

"I thought those dreams had stopped." Said Hades remembering the times Percy had ran into his bedroom while Persephone was gone and had climbed into his bed crying.

"It's not like those dreams." Said Percy finally calming down. At Hades questioning look, Percy described his dream.

"I'll check it out." Said Hades as soon as Percy was done. "Now, tell me about your quest so far."

Percy told him, hoping Hades would not get to mad and to his surprise he was not.

"I'm proud of you, even if you almost fell into a trap." Said Hades relief shinning in his eyes.

Percy looked at him questioningly. "I thought you would be mad."

Hades sighed and said, "You're a hero. It's time I realized that and try not to get too mad when you go into live threatening situations."

Percy laughed softly and Hades smiled, "Go to bed my child." He said. "You have a long journey ahead of you."

Percy nodded, after good nights were exchanged, he went back to bed. A smile on his face as he dreamed of the happy times, times of his childhood with his papa and father.

Review.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Daddy Hades Chapter 19 **_

By ncalkins; ooc; do not own Percy Jackson; found beta DarkLadyIreth! I own nothing!

The demigods woke up, had breakfast and walked down the road until the stumbled upon the train station. The walls were made of brick with brick support beams holding the ceiling, a clock hung by the ticket both. It reminded Percy of a big classroom for some reason with its tile floors. Percy went up to the ticket booth and asked, "How much are the tickets to Los Angeles?"

A pimply teenager looked at Percy, chewing his gum. "Where are your parents?"

Percy frowned, "My dad said I could travel with my two friends alone."

"Three kids, less than 15 years of age, with no parent?" The teen asked.

Percy looked at the nametag it said BOB, "Yes, now will you please tell me the price?"

Bob smiled cruelly, "No can do, sorry kid. You and your friends cannot travel alone. Train rules, now leave you're holding up the line."

Percy looked behind him, no one was there. He looked forward again and saw the teen reading a magazine. Percy leaned forward and said, "You might want to read the article about how to be less ugly!"

"Why you little!" Bob said sitting up straight in his chair, limp brown hair flying up.

However, by the time he was up, Percy was out of sight.

"Hey, Clarisse bad news the ticket booth monkey won't sell us tickets." Percy said as he jogged up to Clarisse who was sitting on a bench.

"Why?" Clarisse asked as she made room on the bench for Percy.

"Because we don't have an adult and apparently kids under fifteen can't travel alone. I'm old enough to save the world, but not travel alone." Percy ranted and Clarisse smirked.

"Not with humans at least, with myths anything goes."

Percy laughed a little and asked, "Where's Luke?"

A frustrated looked passed over Clarisse's face, "I don't know, he left telling me to wait here."

-With Lucky Luke-

Luke wondered around passing stores and booths thinking, _'Is this an airport or a train station I can't decide.' _

Luke looked around he figured Percy could not get the tickets at worst they would not give them for some age reason, at best the heroes didn't have the money. Either way Luke needed to come up with some tickets and fast. Luke spotted three teens gathered around a plastic bench; on that bench was a purse with some white tickets sticking out of a side pocket.

Luke approached the blonde haired girl. "Hey, I'm Luke and you are?"

The girl turned reviling blue eyes lined with thick black eyelashes and brown eyebrows. _'Not a natural blond then.' _

"Cindy, this is Tim and Jim my brothers." She said in a nasally voice, a manicured hand gesturing to the twin brown headed boys standing next to her.

"Really, but you all look the same age?" Asked Luke as he studied them closely and decided this would be easy.

"Oh, we are. See our mother had me with my father on January 31st. She also had them then same year on November 21st with my dad's brother." Cindy said brightly.

Luke nodded thinking, _'I'm not going to even think on the awkwardness of that.'_

"Well, I have to go my friends are waiting." Luke passed the purse and accidentally pushed it off.

The purse fell and Luke said, "I'm so sorry, here let me get that."

He crouched down, slyly took the tickets and placed them by his foot as he was picking up the purse. He placed it on the bench and as about to leave when one of the brothers said, "Hey, you dropped your tickets."

Luke looked down seeing the tickets and acted surprised, but on the inside, he was smiling. "How did they fall out of my pocket?" Luke wondered aloud as he picks the tickets off the floor, he did not notice that was Cindy checking him out.

Once he straightened up and smiled his thanks, Cindy asked, "Where are you headed?"

"I hear my friends calling, nice meeting you." Luke said as he walked off, but he would still hear the brothers teasing Cindy.

"Cindy has a boyfriend." They said.

Luke quickly found Clarisse and Percy, right where he left them.

"Guess who got tickets for…" Luke trailed off as he took the tickets out and studied them. "Denver."

Percy frowned, "Luke did you steal those? Because you know, I could have asked papa for money and summoned a skeleton to pose as our chaperon. Besides what if those people really needed those?"

Luke heard the speaker announcing their train at the station, he then steered Percy and Clarisse where they could board the train.

"Percy don't lecture me on stealing when the world's about to end, because of some temperamental gods." Surprisingly there was no thunder.

Therefore, they boarded the train, Percy telling them about his dream on the way to Denver.

Near the end of the second day they were on the train, June 13, eight days before the summer solstice, they passed through some golden hills and over the Mississippi River into St. Louis. Luke craned his neck to see the Gateway Arch.

"Annabeth would love to see this." Luke said.

Percy looked at the Arch and said, "It looks like a huge shopping bag handle."

"Yeah…Hey, we should go sight seeing! I want to take pictures for Annabeth!" Luke said excitedly.

"Hey, don't you think we should stay on schedule and…Hey were are you going?" Clarisse called at Luke's back as he rushed off.

"That boy doesn't stay still!" Percy said feeling like a parent for some reason.

As the followed him off the train Clarisse said, "Hate to break it to you Percy, but we have ADHD, none of us can stay still."

Percy laughed as he spotted Luke, "Hey, Luke come on we have to get back on board! And where did you get that camera?"

Luke smiled innocently, Percy was not convinced. "You stole it, didn't you?"

Luke avoided the question, "Come on guys, we have plenty of time. Just do this one favor for me." He gave them puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Percy sighed as Clarisse muttered, "We don't have much choice, the train just left."

Please, review! Sorry if I did describe the train station well, I never been to one or on a train. I least I cannot remember if I ever been on one.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Daddy Hades Chapter 20 **_

By ncalkins; ooc; do not own Percy Jackson; found beta DarkLadyIreth! I own nothing!

The Arch was a mile from the train station. Late in the day, the lines to get in were not that long. They treaded though the underground museum, looking and taking pictures of things from the 1800s. Percy, having a bad feeling, was jumpy, so was Clarisse and that was wearing on Luke's nerves too. However, he was determined to take pictures of the Arch for Annabeth. So they continued with their tour, Percy and the others almost mastered their jumpy nerves when they saw the elevator car that was going to take them to the top.

"I hate confined places." Percy groaned with a look of "do we have to?"

As they were shoehorned into the car with a big fat lady dressed in denim from head to foot and her seeing eye Chihuahua that had a rhinestone collar. Clarisse muttered, "We all hate confined places. It might be a DMG thing."

They started going up, inside the Arch. None of the Demigods have ever been in an elevator that went in a curve, (Percy has never been in an elevator) and their stomach's were not to happy about it.

"No parents?" the fat lady asked them.

"They're down below, scared of heights." Luke said eye the lady with distrust.

"Oh the poor dears."

The Chihuahua growled. The woman said, "Now, now, sonny. Behave." The dog had beady eyes like its owner, intelligent and vicious.

Percy trying to defuse the tension said, "Sonny. Is that his name?"

"No," the lady told Percy. She smiled, as if that cleared everything up.

The tension was back, with a bit of awkwardness.

At the top of the Arch, the observation deck reminded Percy of a tin can with carpeting. Rows of tiny windows looked out over the city on one side and the river on the other. The view was okay, but Percy did not like being so far up.

Luke kept snapping pictures of thing he thought Annabeth would like. Percy really hoped he would want to leave soon, he felt uneasy. Percy when he became impatient began to steer Luke and Clarisse to the exit. He loaded them into the car (Luke carrying Percy's bag) and was about to get in when he realized there were already two other tourists inside.

The park ranger said, "Next car, sir."

"We'll get out," Clarisse said. "We'll wait with you."

Percy was touched by his teammate's willingness to stay with him, but he saw no reason for it. "Go on ahead guys, I'll be fine."

They nodded and the doors closed leaving Percy with a little boy and his parents, the park ranger and the creepy lady with the Chihuahua. Percy smiled uneasy as the fat lady. She smiled back her forked tongue flickering between her teeth.

Percy's eyes widened and all he could think was, _'AW FU-'_

He was just in the process of convincing himself he imagined it all when the Chihuahua jumped from the lady's arms and began to bark.

"Now, now sonny," the lady said. "Does this look like a good time, all these people are here…You know innocents."

"Doggy! Doggy!" The little boy cried as his parents pulled him away.

The Chihuahua bared his teeth at Percy, foam dripping from his rabid mouth.

"Well, son," the fat lady sighed. "If you sure."

Ice formed in Percy's stomach. "You call your Chihuahua son?"

"Chimera, dear," the fat lady corrected. "Not a Chihuahua. It's an easy mistake to make."

'_Shit, I was right.' _Thought Percy as she rolled up her denim sleeves, revealing that the skin of her arms was scaly and green. When she smiled, he saw that her teeth were fangs. The pupils of her eyes were sideways slits, like a reptile's.

The Chihuahua got bigger with each bark as the kid's parents dragged him to the paralyzed ranger.

The Chimera was now so tall it's back rubbed against the roof. It had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a goat, and a diamondback snake growing right out of it's but. A rhinestone dog collar still hung from its neck like a rope from the gallows, _'If only.' _Percy thought as he read the nametag.

**Chimera: Rabid, Fire-breathing, Poisonous If found, please call Tartarus Ext. 954. **

'_Nice dad, maybe you should keep a better eye on that stuff.' _Percythought as he looked into dark burning eyes.

The snake lady made a hissing noise that might have been laughter. "Be honored, Percy Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"

Percy stared at the gleaming teeth that were just itching to eat him. "Two things, isn't that a type of Anteater and dude your mom is coming out of your butt."

The Chimera roared as his mom howled, "I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia! Naming that ridiculous animal after me. For that, Percy Jackson, my son shall destroy you!"

"Now, now calm down. You know what they say, 'imitation is the biggest form of flattering.'"

Mother and son let out a roar of anger as the Chimera charged lion teeth gnashing. Percy dodged the snapping teeth by jumping to the side. Percy landed next to the panicking family and park ranger, each trying to open the emergency exit doors.

'_I can't let them get hurt. Daddy Hades hear my pray get those people to safety.' _Percy thought as he uncapped riptide charging the Chimera.

In return, Hades was forced to take some of Percy's energy. The family and ranger screamed as shadows engulfed them, they abruptly stopped when they ended up outside of the Arch.

Percy ran passed the Chimera towards the other end of the deck as he yelled, "Hey, Chihuahua!"

The Chimera was faster than Percy thought (He never practiced with one before) it swung its furry head toward him and let out a column of flame from its bloodstained maw. Percy dove to the right the carpet burst into flames, Percy was sure his eyebrows were being burnt off. Percy looked out of the corner of his eye at the damaged done as he stood up. A hole was in a monument of the USA, more specifically the Arch and all Percy could say as he thought, '_he just toasted the Arch and would be in so much trouble_.'

"You really need a breath mint."

Review this story please. Sorry it took so long my Muse was telling me what to write, but she was mumbling and we often were sidetracked. Now she is steadily singing, and I thank her for it! Maybe I should not say that this tiny little chapter took me three days. Hehe *Sweat drop*


	21. Chapter 21

_**Daddy Hades Chapter 21**_

By ncalkins; ooc; do not own Percy Jackson; not betaed yet! I own nothing!

Percy slashed with Riptide hitting the collar, big mistake. Riptide glanced off the rhinestone collar making Percy lose his balance. Percy fell onto his bottom, left leg bend at the knee with his foot under his right leg that was bent like a triangle. The bloody mouth darted forward to take a bite out of Percy's closer right leg. Percy raised Riptide and deflected the lion's maw, but he was not paying attention to the snake's mouth.

Percy let out a blood-curling scream as nine-inch fangs slid into the soft tissues of his side. The mother snake threw Percy right next to the burning hole, tearing a hole into his side. Percy sobbed barely noticing that Riptide was thrown out of the Arch. Big crystal tears traced tracks on his face as he stared at the gap in his side. The wound was bleeding, hissing and the poison with in it was making the blood bubble.

Percy coughed blood flying out of his mouth. "Why, I'm just a kid." Percy said, dimly aware of the two voices in the back of his head screaming _"NOOOO!"_

"Do you see Perseus Jackson, the gods are cruel. They throw their children into the front lines, without even a handshake good bye. They except complete loyalty from children who they don't even visit, and when the child is in trouble the gods sit back and laugh." The mother of monsters hissed, "Not even the monsters are that cruel to our own children."

Percy groaned he could feel the poison spreading, admittedly slower then it would if he was moving. "Your wrong, the gods are changing. Hermes is improving living conditions for his children, Hades helped me through out my life and Poseidon took me to his palace."

"It's a ploy to make themselves look better." The monster looked at Percy in a considering way. "Tell you what young demigod I'll let you chose. You can lay here thinking of you death and life as you slowly waste away. I can kill you fast and you won't feel any more pain or you can prove me wrong and show me the gods have changed."

Percy groaned as he pushed himself up, he stumbled toward the hole and looked down.

"Prove to me your have faith in the gods." The monster sneered behind him.

"_It's okay Percy, jump I'll catch you." _The sea soothing voice said.

"_Listen to him Percy; I don't want to rule over you yet. At least not like that." _The cool metal voice said, but it was warm like fire.

Percy did not really jump; he somewhat just flopped out the hole. No thoughts pierced his mind as he fell in what seemed like slow motion. All the colors blended, drops of blood floated above him. Percy's hand was reaching toward the sky and he closed his eyes, feeling relaxed. Then the feeling change instead of air whipping around him, he was swallowed by something.

Percy opened his eyes to see water all around him. Sand, muck and trash was floating around him as a fish swam away from him. An unbelievable pain pierced Percy's haze filled mind. Percy screamed and thrashed, Percy searched for what was causing this pain. His wound was healing, the poison was cleansing and the missing part was regeneration.

Percy thrashing began to tear at his own skin, then a pair of female hands grabbed his. Percy's rolling eyes took in the sight of a river Naiad holding him down. He's legs were being held down as well.

"The messenger has been told to wait a little while." She said then she turned to Percy. "Hold on son of Poseidon, it is almost done."

With that, Percy blacked out.

Review this story please!


	22. Chapter 22

_**Daddy Hades Chapter 22**_

By ncalkins; ooc; do not own Percy Jackson; Lost beta DarkLadyIreth! I own nothing!

Percy awoke with a groan, trying to remember what had happened. When all the memories came rushing back he shot up, a muck cloud rose around him. Percy coughed as the bad tasting water rushed in his mouth.

"Easy, you've just healed and need to slow down." A deep voice said from his left side.

Percy's head shot to the left and he saw to his surprise Poseidon who was mumbling to himself.

"I really need to clean this river and maybe do a sweep of all rivers."

"Dad, not to be unappreciative, but what the Hades are you doing here?" Percy exclaimed in confusing as his dad just sat there mumbling to himself, his legs stretched out in front of him and triton resting across his lab.

"Hmm." Poseidon acknowledged Percy's question, then answered. "I was worried, sent the messenger away and decided to talk to you in person."

Poseidon's eyes softened as he held out his hand. Part of Percy hoped he could have a hug; cause going through an ordeal like that is still very frightening. Percy shook off those feelings and looked at what was in Poseidon's hand. Three pearls rested within his palm, but these pearls were weird, they looked milky and glowed with an inner light.

"I was planning for you to go to Santa Monica, but things rarely go as planed." Poseidon gave a weary chuckle and placed the three pearls in Percy's hand.

"These pearls will transport you out of any danger. Just crush them under your feet, but remember what belongs to the sea will return to the sea."

Percy's mind went to work on the ways these pearls can be put to use. "So I should probably use these when we get to Papa's domain. For a quick get away and help us get to the Empire State Building faster."

Poseidon developed a thoughtful expression and nodded. "That could work and I could help you to the nearest coast."

An idea came to Percy who adopted a hopeful and puppy eyed expression. "Can you just take us, somewhere close to Los Angeles?"

Poseidon avoided Percy's eyes. "Now, Percy you know the answer to that."

"Please dad, I'm really tired and I feel…" Percy paused in the middle of his sentence trying to find the right word for how he felt. "Safer in the water, then on land."

Poseidon's face softened and he finally met Percy's eyes. "Percy I know you feel safe here." His faced turned pain as if uttering these words would be the death of him.

"I can't help you." Poseidon chocked out, but then he visibly bighted. "I can't help you that way, but I can give you some money for the trip."

Poseidon began to rummage through his pockets trying to find some of his spare change. Percy tried to protested, but his biological father ignored him, checking his back pockets. Poseidon took off his Neptune's hat and looked inside. "Not here…" Poseidon trailed off thoughtfully, who know trying to find money on your person could be so confusing.

"Please tell me it's not in your underwear." Percy groaned he knew people hid money in strange places. His mom use to hide the money in the plant pot out on the fire escape.

Poseidon speared him a strange look, and then he started chuckling. "No, but now I remember I put it in my sock."

Poseidon leaned down and took off his sandal and sock, reaching into his sock he pulled out a wad of cash. Handing Percy the cash he saw Percy's weird look.

"What?"

"I just realized where similar but different. I put my money in my shoe, so all I have to worry about is a hobo stealing my money."

Poseidon nodded and gave some words of wisdom. "Put the money in your sock my son, so when a hobo steals your shoes he doesn't get all your money."

Percy relented and stuffed the money into his sock. Giving a little laugh, he told his father, "You wouldn't believe how confused the Hermes kids were when they tried to pick pocket me."

Poseidon chuckled alone side his favorite human son. His eyes softened and he took in he seemingly vulnerable son, so weak and fragile able to die because of the slightest thing. Over come by emotion, Poseidon swept Percy into his arms, trying to get Percy to understand that he loved him with all his heart.

"Be safe Percy and know this, win or lose you will always be my son."

Percy felt emotion chocking him as he father released him. It was not every day your godly parent gave you a hug and told you they love you. Poseidon gazed at his son, "You need to get back to your friends."

Percy nodded and shot to the surface, hearing his dad yell, "Zeus stop shooting lighting at my vessels, I don't make title wave that hits your planes!"

Percy came up laughing, he looked around the sky was darkening the cars were gone. A shot of fear went throw him, where were Luke and Clarisse?

As Percy walked out of the water a cry of, "Percy!" The twin screams echoed in the empty city streets.

Percy turned and saw Clarisse and Luke barreling toward him. It was like to cannon balls hurtling into him. Percy gasped as questions bombarded him, he could not answer any of them though because the life was being squeezed out of him.

"Guys, guys let go! I'm fine!" Percy gasped out, and then sweet air filled his lungs as his friends let him go.

Luke and Clarisse looked at each other and asked one question, "What happened?"

Therefore, Percy told them, he took out the money and counted it. The three demigods choked on their own spit, over a thousand dollars were in their hands.

"Well never say dad doesn't love me." Percy choked out and the others nodded.

Together the walked toward the train station planning to book a rid all the way to Los Angeles.

On the way Luke casually said, "Percy you might want to avoid police for now on."

"Why?"

"You blew up a national monument; they think you're a bomber. If you're caught you will go to jail." Clarisse said, in response Percy groaned, just what he needed.

Review

Guess what, I have a new Idea for a story. I am thinking of waiting until I finish one or two of my other stories before posting them. What do you think?

The story is called Son of the Underworld. It is about Percy being the biological son of Hades. Poseidon never had a son, Grover never was his friend and Chiron never came to help him. Humans sun Percy, see how he survives.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Daddy Hades Chapter 23**_

By ncalkins; ooc; do not own Percy Jackson; Lost beta DarkLadyIreth! I own nothing!

On June 14th, seven days before the deadline our group of demigods made it to Denver and were hanging out in a carwash.

"I really hope the police don't catch us here." Percy said nervously as he crated a mist with the water from the ground, making sure it was in the sunlight to make an Iris Message.

"Don't worry, besides we need to talk to Chiron and update him on what's happening." Luke said trying to calm the skittish demigod, _'And who can blame him? He a wanted criminal, his dad's are going to war and his crazy uncle is blaming him for it all.'_

Percy nodded his head as Clarisse threw in a drachma asking for their message to be heard. A fuzzy picture revealed Annabeth leaning against the porch railing a small smirk on her face. Percy narrowed his eyes something seemed wrong with her smirking, especially with the sound of fierce fighting in the background.

"Annabeth!" Luke shouted happily, it'd been so long since he'd seen his little sister. Annabeth whipped around her blond hair rising like a tornado then falling softly around her shoulders. Grey eyes widened and the smirk turned into a smile.

"LUKE!" She shrieked happily causing Percy to wince. Clarisse stuck a finger in her ear and wiggled it.

"Dame, princess can you get any louder? You think he's your long lost boy toy or something." She groused sending a disgruntle look at Annabeth.

Annabeth turned red, grey eyes flashed to Luke for just a brief second and dishearten at his disturbed look.

"Shut up! There's nothing wrong with being excited about seeing a friend you've been worried about for days!" Annabeth snapped underline hurt seeping into her voice.

"Yeah, Clarisse Annabeth's like a sister to me. There's no way she feels something like that for me." Luke said willing his eye not to twitch at the thought of his little sister coming on to him.

"Are you blind? How can you not see it?" Clarisse busted out laughing, "Poor Annywanny, her hero worship hasn't won Lukey's heart." She spoke in a baby voice.

Annabeth face turned into a deeper red, tears trying to fill her eyes. Luke adverted his eyes and pretended he wasn't hearing anything.

'_There is no way Annabeth can like me.' _Luke thought, _'She's like a sister to me.' _

'_But she dose blush around you a lot.' _Luke's angel voice piped up.

'_Well, yeah…It's probably hero worship though, you know the whole being there for her as a child….Yeah that's it I seem to remember Chiron tell me that kids get their first crush on their parents, so it's only natural that she would mix up her feelings for me. Besides aren't geniuses suppose to be emotional stunted?'_

'_**One long ass crush.' **_Luke's devil voice chimed in.

'_I think my mother passed some of her crazy onto me….I need therapy, then again so do everyone at camp half blood…Except maybe Percy, he seems pretty sane.' _Luke thought casting a sideway glance at Percy who was looking concerned.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy called from the side and moved in front of the screen.

'_I should probably stop this before it goes to far…Then again to probably went to far when Clarisse opened her more. She my friend and I love her, a good silent watcher she dose not make.'_

"Yeah?" Annabeth called and realizing Percy was blocking the other's views and adverting his eyes, she quickly wiped her eyes suddenly thankful to Percy for caring enough to save her pride.

"What's with all that fighting over there? It doesn't sound like normal training." Percy asked risking a glance at Annabeth.

Annabeth was about to answer when a car pulled up next to were they were blasting music.

"Hold that thought." Luke called from behind Percy, "Clarisse, if you will?"

"With pleasure." She growled and stalked over to the other stall.

Luke and Percy stood side by side as the music cut off.

"What the hell? You crazy Bitch!" A man's voice called, all three demigods winched it was not wise to insult a child of Ares.

"What'd you call me!" Clarisse roared sounding a bit like a lion. Then the screams started.

"Hey, Annabeth you might want to hurry with the story. We'll have to leave soon." Percy said wincing as a snapping sound vibrated off of the walls and the girlish scream that came afterwards was sure to draw some attention.

"Right, the camp has split into two groups. The ones who are back Poseidon and the ones who are back Zeus. Aphrodite, Ares, Apollo and Hermes are backing Poseidon. Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus are backing Zeus."

"Great, it's the Trojan war. Annabeth who's side are you on?" Luke asked staring to puffy grey eyes.

"Well, my cabin is backing Zeus." Annabeth said uncomfortable.

"I didn't ask what your siblings and your mom believe in. I'm asking what you believe in."

"Well, I've been having dreams about a chasm. A voice says things. About…" Annabeth was cut off by Percy.

"That's not my dad!" He snapped red in the face green eyes flashing. "My dad appears on,"

"A black throne, I know." Annabeth finished. "But, Percy if it's not him, then who?"

"I don't know!" He hissed puddles of water spiking up around them. "All I know is it's not my dad! Your just like everyone else! Accusing and hating someone you won't understand, I thought your might have a brain in their but clearly you don't!"

With that Percy turned around and sunk into soupy shadows appearing right next to Clarisse.

"Luke and I, we don't believe it's your dad. He loves you too much to put you in danger." She said from her seat in the passenger side of the car, legs dangling out of the open door.

"Thanks." Percy said shortly still seething as he opened the back seat door and slammed it shut.

Luke turned back to Annabeth after watching Percy storm off. She looked really upset.

"I-I didn't mean too upset him." She stuttered grey eyes glazing over, remembering the power and hate that had burned in Percy's eyes.

"I know, don't take what he said to heart." Luke tried to sooth her. "He's just a little stressed and you can't blame him there."

Annabeth nodded miserably and Luke turned serious.

"Annabeth, that voice you've been hearing. Don't listen to it, all it tells are lies."

Annabeth shot him a curious look. "How do you know?"

"Don't ask, just trust me. I have to go." Luke said and waved his hand through the mist.

He walked over to the other stall to find a black van that Clarisse was hanging out of.

"Where's Percy?" He called to her, part of him worrying about Annabeth and Kronos.

'_Don't worry she's a smart girl. And loyal to the family, unlike me.'_ He finished his though bitterly. Luke shook his head mentally, _'Well, now I have the chance to make it right. I'm not going to waste it.'_

"He's in the back seat." She answered and turned to face forward closing the door.

"Well, looks like we have a new car." Luke sighed as he walked around the back casting a look at the knocked out twenty year old body builder that was lying on his side in a puddle of water.

"Poor, son of a gun." He muttered opening the door and climbing in, he turned the keys and the van roared to life.

He pulled out of the car wash, the radio was off so it was silent as he made his way to the road. Before he dived into trafficked he cast a look at the review mirror. Percy was slumped in his seat, arms crossed and staring out of the window with a adorable pout on his face.

"You, alright Percy?" Luke called a light blush sprayed on his face.

Percy glanced at him a smile flashed on his face. "Yeah, just thinking that you guys will probably be on the run form the police now."

Luke chuckled as he pulled into traffic, "Yeah, well us demigods friends have to stick together. You know, we live together, fight together, die together, we might as well go to jail together too."

Clarisse and Percy laughed, Luke turned on the radio.

"_**Work-in at the car wash~!" **_

The tree demigods busted out laughing as they drove on, filled with joy on such a bleak journey.

Review! Sorry it took so long, I was lazy.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Daddy Hades Chapter 24**_

By ncalkins; ooc; do not own Percy Jackson; Lost beta DarkLadyIreth! I own nothing!

They had to stop at a diner before going on, Percy's stomach had growled so loud the people in the other cars could hear it. So they sat down and waited for their waiter to come by sipping on water that had been placed there by the host, when she did she looked rather frayed around the edges. Blond hair was tangled and limp, brown eyes cold and hard, mouth twisted down in a frown; overall, she looked like she had a hard life.

"Well?" She sounded so skeptic as if the thought of three teens going out to eat together was some foreign thing that never happened here. Of course, looking around there seemed to be only families and the teens in question looked dilapidated.

"We would like three hamburgers with a side of fries, three sodas and three ice-cream platters please." Percy said only for the server to raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Can you pay for it?"

"Yes, we can." Luke said in a haughty voice not paying attention to the bike that had pulled up in the parking lot.

At least until Percy asked, "Is that human skin?"

Luke and the waiter looked up and out the window. A motorcycle the size of a baby elephant had pulled up to the curb. The motorcycle's headlights glared red. Its gas tank had flames painted on it, and a shotgun holster riveted to either side, complete with shotguns. The seat was leather, but leather that looked like Caucasian human skin.

The person on the bike was buff; he had a red wife beater on, a leather jacket and faded blue jeans with holes in them. He also had wrap around red shades hiding his eyes from view, his face had some many scars some of them overlapped.

"Who is that?" Luke muttered as the man got off the bike.

"My worst nightmare." Clarisse muttered back her face pale; she really did not want to be yelled at in front of her friends.

The tinkle of the bell introduced this stranger into the dinner, the air grew hot and stuffy siblings began to squabble and parents squawked for them to calm down all in angry voices. Boots thudded on the checkered floor, if Percy was not mistaken there were cracks forming with each step.

"**Percy, drink your water and kept a cool head that's Ares god of war and he'll do anything to get a rise out of people." **Hades spoke within Percy's mind and as Ares sat next to an uptight Clarisse, he could feel rage building and knew what his papa meant.

Percy took a sip of water and felt the anger ebb lightly but not enough, looking to his right he could see Luke going red in the face blue eyes flashing in anger. To his left the waitress was taunt looking about read to slam the notepad on the guy's head.

"Dad, can you cool it down a little." Clarisse choked out, Ares turned his head slightly toward his daughter. Clarisse swallowed a look of fear flashed and mixed with the anger in her eyes along with something more serious, hate. "If a fight breaks out and the police are called, I don't want to go to jail today."

"Get whatever the kids ordered, I'm buying." Was all Ares said and the server when on her way, but the kids felt the air get easier to breath and the anger lessened a great deal.

"So you're walking around with a cane now?" Ares asked rhetorically kicking Clarisse's spear.

Luke gulped seeing Clarisse beginning to glare part of him thought she was about to bite Ares. Ares seemed amused by Clarisse bearing a grin, he said, "Don't worry kid you'll get your hamburger soon, though if you're that hungry I've got some preservatives strait from the front lines."

Clarisse huffed and Percy felt the need to interrupt this daughter father bonding time.

"With all due respect sir, what do you want?"

Ares tuned his face the red shades he had began to glow.

"From my impression of watching you, I would have thought you have more respect for me."

Percy looked up into Ares eyes, his own flashing in defiance; "I have respect for you I just know you probably want something. The only gods I know that visit or give something to me for free is my papa and dad."

Ares laughed, "You honestly think those gifts were free? Barnacle beard gave you those sea pearls as a just in case, it may get you out of danger however it will also get you back faster and him out of trouble faster. Death breath gave you all those blessings because he doesn't want to be lonely besides how would it look if he fought for you but ignored you later?"

"The same way it looks to a demigod when a god abandons their kid and comes back with gifts, bad. However even if there were more then one motive for them giving me those blessed gifts it was still done with love." Percy said lifting his chin in a stubborn way that said no matter what the war god said he would not change his mind.

Ares threw back he head and laughed spooking near by eaters. "I like this boy." Her father nudged Clarisse as she muttered "Good for you."

Ares took out his knife and pointed it at Percy, "Just make sure you don't push your luck kid." With that, he started cleaning the dirt from under his nails with the knifepoint as the server walked toward them with their food.

As the kids were given their burgers, Ares pulled out a gold drachma and tossed it toward the woman who fumbled with it before staring at the coin in her hands.

"Sir, you can't have a knife in here and we can't take this."

Ares rolled his head toward the girl his left arm resting behind Clarisse on the back of the booth's chair. "You'll take the coin and stop bothering us. Our business is nothing to you mortal."

The woman stiffened, her brown eyes glazed over turning even darker from the mind control they looked black now. She did an about face and marched off to her other tables in a very military like matter.

Ares relaxed his legs crossed at the ankles spread out in front of him and to the right of Luke. He watched with sharp eyes as the kids ate, studying each one. The son of Hermes had a battle scar something he should be proud of and something Ares could respect. Perseus Jackson was an oddity even among gods, adopted by one and fathered by another. Ares kind of like the kid, he had spunk; caused chaos among the gods and was friends with his Clarisse.

Ares ran a hand through his military issued hair a frown tugging at his lips, Clarisse his favorite daughter. Though from the looks she was giving him, she did not know that. Of course, he was rather hard on her, but as his favorite, she needed to be tough his other children would tear her apart and not just the demigods.

'_Though,' _Ares thought as a whine smile appeared on his face making the demigods tenser and more weary of what was to come. _'She did stand up to me more then once, I wonder if she even remembers those times?'_

-Flashback-

Ares appeared in Lila's living room in her two-story house. She was still at work, he knew and Clarisse only five year old was up the stairs home from school a few hours earlier then normal.

'_Did the kid get in trouble or something?' _Thought Ares he never saw the brown eye peeking at him from the door way, however he did feel the child just outside the door so it didn't come as a surprise when Clarisse came charging at him head lowered.

Ares sidestepped and grabbed Clarisse by the back of her camouflage shirt and lifted her up. Clarisse glared at him with big brown eyes, her bob hair cut bouncing as he lifted her to eye lever.

"What are you doing home?"

"None of your beeswax!" then she threw a punch at him, it actually hurt not that he showed it and he tossed her out into the hallway.

He heard her feet scramble away when he could hear her no more he decided to get something to drink, he doubted Lila kept beer in this place but he could have a soda.

He never saw Clarisse standing on the railing of the second floor nor did he see the knife she had in her hands. He did however hear the war cry she let lose as she jumped off the railing and positioned the knife so it would stab him. Ares glanced up and lifted a hand; he caught Clarisse around her middle. Bringing up his other hand he placed it on her back and held her away from him as she swung the knife around. Ares eyes narrowed behind red shades and he swatted her behind.

"Stop that, you'll stab yourself in the eye with that sloppy technique."

In shock, Clarisse dropped the knife in landed tip buried into the floor before Ares feet. Her eyes widened no one had ever withstood her attacks before, not even the fifth grader from down the street that had called her a pixy.

"What are you doing home?"

"Get the hell out of my mom's house!"

"You shouldn't use that language I know your mother raised you better!"

"What do you care? Why are you here! Who are you?"

"You're a kid; I'm visiting and none of your beeswax. Are you hungry?"

Clarisse blinked at such an odd question, her stomach answered for her releasing a loud growl.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ares tucked Clarisse under his arm and strolled to the kitchen, holding Clarisse like a football one hand on her head.

Clarisse soon found herself setting on one of the too high bar stools at the kitchen island. She had tried to escape several times before; jumping off the chair but Ares always put her back on the chair as he passed by. So here, she was sitting with her arms crossed glaring at the strange man that was making ribs for the both of them. Clarisse puffed out her cheeks, as she smelled the cooking ribs she did not want to be truthful but they smelled good.

Ares glanced at her biting the inside of his cheek, "You look like a chipmunk."

"I can bite like one too, come here and I'll tear you finger to shreds!"

Ares felt amusement bubble within him, most of his children had spunk but they never really showed it to him.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to bite people?"

"Didn't yours teach you not to break into people's houses and make them lunch? I mean, what kind of criminal dose that?"

"The good kind." Ares said as he laid down silverware and red cloth napkins. "Now, why are you home early?"

Clarisse picked up the stake knife ("Don't poke your eye out kid.") and began to fiddle with it. Her brown eyes appeared in the stainless steel and so did the back of the stranger.

"A fifth grader called me a pixy, I took him down." With that Clarisse flicked her tiny wrist, the knife sailed through the air and wedged itself into the wall next to Ares.

"What is it with you and knives?" Mutter Ares as he pulled the knife out of the wall and swiped the other knife off the table.

"Their sharp and shiny." Was Clarisse's answer as Ares placed the knives back into the kitchen cupboard.

"That's nice." Ares said dismissively as he put the ribs on two plates, they were nice and tender, fall off the bone covered in barbeque sauce.

"Hey kid, want to have a race?"

Clarisse looked up with interest, as a stack of ribs was place in front of her.

"Let's have a race, see who can eat the most ribs in least amount of time."

A familiar gleam entered Clarisse's eyes.

"You're on."

Therefore, Lila came home to see Ares winning the competition, Clarisse making a mess and throwing bones at Ares.

The next time Ares had saw Clarisse, he disguised himself as an eight-year-old boy when she was six and challenged her to a fight. They both did a number on each other, though Ares had to clear up all the school misgivings.

The last time he saw her outside of Camp Half Blood she had been following Lila and a man. They were on a date and Clarisse was trying to get the man to back off. She was throwing thing, tripping the man and just being an out of the way nuisance. Ares was taking a walk when he noticed the date and Clarisse; he walked up to her looking like a drill sergeant even though he was in a teenager's body.

"Here." Ares handed her a slingshot. "Give him hell, kid."

Clarisse grinned evilly with a special gleam in her eye and began to pelt the man with rocks from afar, the man stayed way after that.

-End flash backs-

Ares broke out of his memories when the kids turned to look at him. He yawned and stretched, sitting up he rested his arms on the table.

"Okay here's the deal. I lost my shield in the abandon water park near by. I need you two too go get it." He said pointing his finger at Percy and Luke. "Clarisse stays here."

Percy was about to ask what they would get in return when Luke elbowed him in the side. A look at his blue eyes and Percy understood do not push your luck.

"Okay, just tell us were to go." Percy said standing up, after they got the directions Clarisse rounded on her dad.

"Why didn't you let me go?" She asked, an unasked question flitting through her eyes.

'_Do you think I'm weak?'_

Ares took off his glasses, mini nuclear explosions transformed into brown eyes like hers.

"We need to talk." Ares said, Clarisse swallowed something told her this was going to be awkward.

Percy and Luke made it to the abandoned park. It was dusty, creaky, dirty and empty. Luke flew over the gate and Percy…well Percy walked right on through, the shadows provided by the darkening sky. Percy sent a silent thank you to his papa as Luke landed next to him.

They walked into the darkening water park; their footsteps echoed around them, metal rides creaked ominously. Luke's eyes darted everywhere, searching for lurking monsters in the darkness. He slowed down his steps so he was walking next to Percy; he moved closer their arms brushing. What ever happened he would not let Percy get hurt.

"Hey, Luke are you okay?"

Luke jumped and let out a manly squeal only to see Percy staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Luke sheepishly calmed down placing a hand over his heart feeling it beat under his skin.

"I'm fine, this place is creepy though."

Percy looked around at the growing shadows, the rusting slides and empty bowls with an inky darkness pooling at the bottom, the wind howled through holes in some of the structures sounding like a screaming man.

"I don't think so."

Luke turned blue eyes filled with disbelieve toward Percy only for sea green eyes to blink back at him.

"Raised in the underworld, right." Luke sighed and slumped, "I just wish we had some light it would make it this easier."

Percy stared at him then turned his eyes to a crack in the ground. The crack grew in size and widened, until it was large enough for someone to fall through. Growls and screams came from the darkness in the ground. Percy rolled his eyes and smiled knowing Hades was bored with work and was putting on a show, Luke behind Percy was having a heart attack.

A red twirling ember came out of the hole, flames following it until it was six feet tall and it busted, turning into a column of flame. The flame died down revealing a skeleton in butler clothing, holding a lidded tray a green glow came from under the lid. The skeleton lifted the lid and showed an old fashion hurricane lantern with Greek fire inside the glass.

"Thanks." Percy smiled at the skeleton and leaned over to see into the crack, "Thanks daddy!"

Percy turned to Luke who was once again holding his chest and gapping at him.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked tilting his head to the left.

Luke marched over to Percy snatched the lantern out of his hand and shouted, "WHY!"

Luke kept an eye on the ground as he marched forward ahead of Percy, he never noticed the skeleton hand that came up behind him and flipped him off.

"Dad." Percy quietly scolded him as he followed Luke.

They walked along in silence; they walked toward a gift shop Luke wanted to go into. He grabbed a backpack and they continued. Percy did not ask why Luke got a backpack, but did ask, "Why would Ares come here?"

"Out of the way date with Aphrodite."

Percy nodded and raised an eyebrow at the tunnel of love ride; Ares's shield was in the boat. What made him raise an eyebrow it was the décor. Rimming around an empty pool at least fifty yards across and shaped like a bowl were bronze statues of Cupid. Mirrors were on ever-available surface it would reflect the two people in the boat at all times. The tunnel opened up opposite of the two boys showing Romeo and Juliet on different sides looking at each other longingly with the name and slogan of the ride suspended between them.

_Tunnel of Love Ride: This is not your parent's tunnel of Love._

"Gag me." Percy said as he took in the sights, Luke beside him nodded "Why don't they marry themselves."

Percy turned to Luke and told him, "Wait here, I'll go down and get the shield."

He made a move to go forward when Luke stopped him. "Why do you get to go down?"

"My dad can shadow travel me out if anything go wrong."

"I can fly."

"That's why I need you as backup in case anything goes wrong."

"That's why you shouldn't go in alone."

Percy and Luke glared at each other until they both jumped in surprise when a hand landed on their shoulders. Luke growled he was sick of things scaring him in this park! He pulled out his sword and swung, Percy barley having time to dunk and cut off the head of what ever it was.

Luke had spun out of that things hold and was now panting as he glared into the darkness around him, the lantern diminutively illuminating Percy's face.

Percy turned his head still feeling the hand on his shoulder and recognized the slightly glowing fingers of a skeleton.

"Luke let me see the lantern."

Luke gave him the lantern as soon as it was out of his hands he spun around to look behind him for any enemies. Percy moved the light closer to the hand and found a skeleton dressed like a person from the SWAT team except he did not have a head.

"Luke, it's one of papa's servants no need to wig out."

Luke turned around and found Percy still in the hold of a skeleton; Luke looked at his feet to see a head with a helmet on and a visor in front of its face. Luke picked up the head his sword pointed downward and sheepishly handed the servant back its head.

"Sorry about that, being a demigod makes me jumpy."

The skeleton snatched its head from Luke's hands and irritably put it on, if Luke was not mistaken it was giving him a dirty look. The skeleton pushed Luke and Percy behind it, began to trek down into the bowl, when the demigods made to follow it spun around, and held up a 'halt' hand. The message was clear the demigods were going to stay up there and the dead were going to do the dirty work. Before the skeleton continued down it make an 'I'm watching you' sign toward Luke.

"You are not popular with the underworld today."

"Shut up, Percy."

While they talked, the skeleton had made it to the boat and was trying to find a way to get the shield without breaking the bronze threads. Really, he could get his hand inside the boat without breaking the threads it was getting the shield out of the boat without breaking the threads that was the problem.

The skeleton gave its own version of a shrug and reached in its hand breaking the threads, he pulled out the shield. Immediately the cupids around the bowl came to life and drew back their bows. Luke and Percy yelp as the ones closes to them took aim.

"We have to help him!" Percy yelled taking a step forward, Luke grabbed his arm and said, "No need look."

The skeleton and thrown the shield up into the air as it reached it's top arch the cupids arrows flew at each other, not at the skeleton to Percy relief. The net settled and cameras popped out of the cupids heads counting down as spiders poured out of all nooks. The skeleton was wrapped in living shadows and swallowed by the earth, Percy smiled he was glade no one got hurt this time. (If you did not count Luke heart attack, paranoia and the skeleton losing, its head.)

"Maia!" Luke shouted, and then he was off soaring through the air catching the shield and fastened it onto his arm. The cameras were now rolling, however instead of two forbidden romance partners being caught in the act it caught a pool bowl filled with spiders and a net. The cameras swerved upward and captured Luke, by now the whole park was dark the lights supplied by Hephaestus did not hit him however that was fine the full moon near by provided enough light for the cameras.

The moon hit him just right, making half of him glow in a silver light. The other half bathed in shadows, the shield on his right glowed like a mini-moon. Backbiter was held a little bit away from Luke so it too bathed in moonlight. Luke's scare glowed whiter then the rest of his moonlight skin, blue eyes glowed with adrenalin rush. Blond hair looked silver, soles of his shoes glowed gold form cast off lights.

Percy's eyes widened and he remembered the story of his namesake. Luke looked exactly like what Percy always though Perseus would look like as he raced off to kill Medusa. As Luke floated down toward him the cameras following his every move, Percy quickly whipped any awe from his face.

'_Medusa came back and Luke doesn't need a big head.' _Percy though embarrassed that he would compare Luke to a dream.

Luke landed beside Percy and tilted his head at Percy's slightly red face; he shrugged it off for all he knew Percy was embarrassed about not doing anything. As they walked out of the park side by side, Luke heard the proud whispered words of his father.

"_That's my son."_

Ares and Clarisse stood outside the diner waiting for Luke and Percy to return. The bonding time had been a bit awkward, it went from Ares asking about Lila (Clarisse did not know what to say she had not been home in a while.) to Ares "accidentally" stepping on Clarisse's "cane".

So here, they were Ares standing staring strait ahead with his daughter facing to the side away from him with her arms crossed. Ares let out a breath as the two boy came toward them, one with his shield.

"You friends are here."

Clarisse turned forward and relief flooded her, part of Ares winced when he saw his own daughter wanting to get away from him. He placed his hand inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring made out of bones. Clarisse looked ready to bolt toward Luke and Percy wanting to know if their okay, but her pride held her back. She did not want too look weak in front of Ares, weakness with him or anywhere could get you killed that or the ones you loved killed.

'_But that's not true with Percy and Luke, they cover you weaknesses.' _Clarisse thought when a different voice entered her mind. _"It's only a weakness when you let it control you, your pride is yours. Just as hubris is my daughters, be careful and trust your comrades or your quest will never get done."_

Clarisse looked to the sky with confusion that voice sounded familiar, Ares cleared his throat casting a glare at a cloud that looks like an owl.

"Clarisse, your spear was impractical and stupid so here." Ares shoved the ring into her hand; Clarisse turned it in her hand studying it before putting it on her right ring finger.

"Turn it to the left for any weapon you can think of and to the right for armor and a shield."

Clarisse looked at the small bones connected together, encircling her finger. "What happens if I need both?"

"Go with the armor first and wait for it to settle first. About time Punk!" Ares walked forward snatched the shield and backpack from Luke. Luke gave a indignant yell as he was twisted one way then the other when Ares snatched the shield and backpack. Percy had to hold Luke back from jumping Ares, knowing most of it was caused by the war god himself.

Ares made a copy of the backpack and shoved one into Clarisse's hands and the other into Luke's struggling arms. Luke stopped struggling and looked at the backpack in his arms and Percy released him.

Ares pointed to the one in Clarisse's hands. "That one has food, medical supplies and godly food." He pointed at Luke's pack. "That one has clothes, toothbrushes, money and deodorant."

"Why deodorant?" Percy asked with a slip of the tongue.

Ares placed his shades back on, "Your teenagers, you stink."

With that the god was gone, the demigods got into the car and they drove off toward Los Vegas. They didn't know what they were going to do, if they were going to stop or not. However it was on the way to the underworld and knowing Luke, he would want to try some gambling if he can fool the people there into thinking he was old enough.

"He's right you two do stink." Clarisse said from the backseat.

"Shut up." Percy and Luke said from the front, they didn't know what was to come but they would face it together.

Review


	25. Chapter 25

_**Daddy Hades Chapter 25**_

By ncalkins; ooc; do not own Percy Jackson; Lost beta DarkLadyIreth! I own nothing!

They've been driving for hours and have now made it to Las Vegas, Luke decided to stop for the night and they checked into the Lotus Hotel and Casino. They walked in and was shocked to see a waterslide twisting in the middle of the lobby, tons of games, a giant food court and the gaming area of the gods.

"Whoa," The three of them sighed as they were greeted by a bell hop. "This place is so cool."

"The staff of Lotus Hotel and Casino would like to thank you for that input." The bell hop pulled out three pass card. "This is the cards to let you into your rooms and lets you play as many games as you want."

He shoved the cards into the demigods hands, Percy's eyes widened in confusion and shock as the bell hop walked away.

"We should retune these it's obvious they think were someone else."

Clarisse reluctantly agreed, Luke however said; "Who cares!" And bolted.

"Luke!" The other two shouted and ran after him, Luke ran toward the elevator and pressed the going up button.

Luke passed a look over his shoulders and saw Clarisse and Percy speeding toward him. An excited grin stretched over his face and he turned around, running toward them then taking a sharp left. The two of them followed him as he zigzagged around people and objects, one eye always on the elevator waiting for it to open.

Percy shouted something at Clarisse and they split up. Luke realized with a jolt that they were going to corner him or at least try to. Percy was still behind him, Luke looked at the doors of the elevator the lift was almost there. He turned forward and his heart stopped as he saw Clarisse stampeding toward him, then he heard the coir of heaven. The lovely ding of the elevator signaling that it had arrived.

Taking a sharp left Luke led the two into the elevator and pushed the right floor. He grabbed one of the bars as Clarisse and Percy tried to pry him away from the bar and out the elevator. With a whoosh the doors closed and they were on the move, both demigods let go and gave him a glare.

"Common guys, it's just for on night enjoy it. After this it's back to ruff travel and down into the spooky underworld." Luke said waving his pass card in the air.

Percy and Clarisse both relaxed.

"Well, it is only for one night." Percy said, though he kept hearing something it was like out of a badly toned radio. The words can be barely heard, it almost sounded like his name.

The three of them made their way for their shared room. Then they separated after a quick nap and shower (not together…no not even Luke and Percy). Luke and Clarisse quickly got sucked into a dating Sims game, where the main character looked startling like Percy.

Percy on the other hand wondered around and made a new friend Nico Di Angelo. They went from game to game, swam in the pool, ate at the food court and finally were at a art and crafts station making necklaces.

Percy was making one with black bead with one green bead with a trident on it. Nico was making a sea green one with a black bead in the middle that had a helmet painted on it. As Percy tied his together, he grimaced the voices were getting louder but they were so hard to hear.

"Percy, can you tie mine together too?"

"Sure." Percy said as he reached for he threads, his figures brushed Nico's and a jolt went through him. Suddenly the voices were heard with crystal clarity.

"_Percy! You have to get out of there! It's a trap!"_

Percy inhaled sharply and quickly tied the knot for Nico's necklace. He stood up and handed Nico both necklaces.

"Nico, I have to go. My friends and I need to check out, here you can keep my necklace as a brothers friends symbol thing."

"Brothers?" Nico whispered his dark eyes widening. Most people tried to avoid him so for someone that wasn't related to him by blood to claim him it was a big deal. A determined look entered his eyes and he grabbed Percy's hand before Percy could leave.

"Here, remember we're brothers." Nico gave Percy the necklace he made, though part of him wanted to force Percy to stay.

Percy smiled and took the necklace, he slipped it over his head and ran leaving Nico behind. He raced over to the game room and found Luke and Clarisse glaring at each other.

"I won! A deals, a deal now back off!" Luke yelled blue eyes freezing like ice. "Never!" Clarisse snapped, brown eyes flashing like fire.

"Guys, we have to leave." Percy said running over to them, ignoring the way they seemed about ready to go for each others throats.

"What? No way!" Luke said, "This place has gambling!"

"I haven't even touched the pro wrestling mat!"

"I heard my fathers! Please they said it's a trap we have to leave!"

Both Luke and Clarisse deflated, if Percy heard the gods that meant something was going down. They agreed and the three left the Lotus Hotel and Casino only to find out five days had passed, they only had one more day to complete their mission.

Review


	26. Chapter 26

_**Daddy Hades Chapter 26**_

By ncalkins; ooc; do not own Percy Jackson; Not betaed! ( I don't know what keeps happening to them! *cries* ) I own nothing!

Percy cursed as it dawned on them that they had very limited time to complete their quest. Clarisse narrowed her eyes and began to think of way to fix what had happened; she pushed down her gowning panic. After all Ares bless those that were strong and brave, not those that were weak and panicked. Luke looked around for his car, but it seemed to have been taken, for it had been towed or something. Needless to say the demigods were panicking and had no idea what to do now.

Cars zipped by, the yellow taxis stood out as they pick people up. Percy watched them as Clarisse and Luke debated using his flying shoes.

"I can't we would be too heavy to fly, and it would still take too long."

"Well, what about Percy's shadow travel?" Clarisse asked looking at the back of Percy's head.

"I can't shadow travel papa uses some of my energy and uses the shadows as a portal." Percy said green eyes followed a taxi as it passed by. "Besides at this point, he is probably too stressed about his helm missing. He also has to focus on the upcoming war, so he won't do anything…That and I don't want to bother him"

"So, what are we going to do?" Luke asked coming to stand beside Percy.

"Do we still have any money from dad?" Percy asked, Luke swiped the backpack off his back and searched through it. Luke cursed, and zipped the backpack up in disgust, "It's all gone. The only thing here is a note from Ares saying we owed his for lunch!"

Percy would have laughed if it wasn't happening to him and the world wasn't in danger. Clarisse looked at the sky and yelled, "DAD! REALLY?!" She could has sworn she heard a chuckle from inside her head.

Luke tipped his head back as he sighed through his nose and closed his eyes. _'What are we going to do now?' _He wondered he didn't expect an answer though his got one. _'Stop a taxi and use the card from the Lotus hotel it will get you where you need to go.' _Hermes voice echoed in his head with the promise that they would get there in time.

Luke snapped his head forward, and began to walk into the street waving down a taxi.

"Luke what the hell are you doing?!" Clarisse snapped; she was still miffed at her dad for stealing their money.

A taxi stopped and Luke opened the door, "Get in." He ordered.

Percy looked at Luke wondering how they were going to pay for this as he slid into the cab. Clarisse followed grumbling to herself, "He better have a plan. We better not be high jacking this car."

Luke rolled his eyes and got in next to Clarisse he pulled out the card from the casino and told the driver as he handed it to him. "Take us to…" Luke trailed off not really knowing where the entrance to the underworld was.

"To West Hollywood, Valencia Boulevard." Percy cut in the driver gave him a disbelieving look. Luke and Clarisse barley spared Percy a glance, for they were use to his weird underworld knowledge.

"Kid, I can't drive that far." The driver began, "besides there is no way you have that type of money."

"Swipe the card. I assure you we have enough money." Luke said, and leaned back into the seat. He couldn't wait for the driver's expression when the amount showed up.

The driver swiped the card; the expression on his face said that he was just humoring Luke, but the expression quickly turned to awe and shock. The meter machine showed a dollar sign and a infinity symbol next to it.

"S-so shall we go your highness?"

Luke smirked, "We shall." He said in a important voice; he liked being called 'your highness'.

Clarisse noticed this and pinched him, "You highness? More like your pain in the assness. Don't get a big head Castellan."

Luke grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Why do I have to sit next to you?"

The ride was really quick; no one had to pee, no one had to stop to eat or drink, they didn't have to stop for gas and there was little to no traffic. It barely took two hours so the demigods had a feeling that Hermes had something to do with it.

As they stood in front of DOA Recording studios they sent a quite thank you to Hermes. Percy stepped forward and opened the door to the lobby, now usually demigods would make a plan to get into the underworld, but considering Percy was the adoptive son of Hades, Luke and Clarisse felt pretty confident that things would go at least semi-smoothly.

The room was cold as they walked in. The demigods shivered as they took in the bleak room. The carpet and walls were steel grey. Pencil cactuses grew in every corner like skeleton hands. The furniture was leather and every seat was taken by beings that unless seen from the corner of the eye remained invisible. The room was overly crowded with these see-through loiters, they were everywhere. Some waited for the elevator, others stared out the window, all of them where silent and motionless.

"Hello Charon." Percy said as the three demigods approached the front desk. A tall man with chocolate-colored skin and bleached blond military cut hair peered at Percy through tortoiseshell shades.

"Understood. Follow me." Charon said as he stood up; he smooth down his Italian suit wanting to get rid of invisible wrinkles. As he walked over to the elevator his straitened his nametag; a black rose pinned to his lapel rustled. The sweet aroma of the rose filled the air as he stepped into the elevator.

The demigods followed him and before the doors closed Charon yelled at the spirits in the waiting room. "Don't touch my radio!"

With those last words the elevator door closed and the descent into the underworld began. At first the elevator ride seemed fairly normal, Clarisse and Luke expected more. They got their wish as the elevator began to go forward, not down. The air turned misty. Their modern cloths turned into gray hooded robes and the floor began to sway.

"Is anybody else getting sea sick?" Clarisse asked clinching her eyes tight.

"I hate to hear what a child of Aphrodite would have to say about these robes." Luke said picking at his robe.

"Stop that your going to ruin it and then I have to order new ones. Do you know how annoying it is to order these things in bulk?!" Charon snapped at Luke.

Luke stared at Charon, the man's face was becoming transparent. First the skin became paper thin reveling the muscle underneath. The pink tendons pulsed as blue veins pumped blood through Charon's body, the pink muscle faded until it was barely there to show the skull underneath. Luke looked Charon up and down his eyes taking in the black robe around his waste, and the black rope with tassels tied around his waist. The tassels swinging with every move as Charon steered the boat. Luke's eyes traveled to Charon's face again, he was feeling slightly freaked out about the light pink tint. Charon's glasses had disappeared his eyes were now deep pools of darkness.

As Luke stared at the dark holes he felt coldness incase him, despair welled within him. Everything was lost, there was no hope, no point in trying to get the bolt back they would all end up dead anyway. It wouldn't even be a happy death, no it would just be waiting forever within a grey room wanting to pass, but unable to because of the ferry man who demands pay, and even then it depends on his mood.

"Kid, I know I'm good looking, but if you want me to strip you'll have to pay me a big sum of money."

Luke blinked in shock, "W-What?"

"If you want me to strip, you'll have to pay me" Charon repeated, Luke sent him a disbelieving look. "I don't want you to strip!"

"Are you sure? I can show you how the human digestive system works just give me a Hamburger."

"EW! Gross! No, I don't need to see your insides!"

As Charon steered the boat he gave a rasping laugh, "You demigods are so entertaining when your about to die."

"We won't die." Percy said in a unruffled voice as the boat docked.

The demigods got out as Charon said, "You will, but the other two are doomed. It might be best to stay in daddy's kingdom or else you'll be joining his army."

With that Charon rowed away. Percy and Luke stared after him, Clarisse was kneeling on the sooty ground holding her stomach staring at the swirling brown river.

"What's with him?" Luke grumbled casting the disappearing boat a disgusted look.

"When your down here you get your humor when you can." Percy sighed and waved his hand at the other two. "Come on."

Clarisse stumbled to her feet and asked, "Why is the river so polluted?"

"Papa says that it is polluted with the forgotten dreams and wishes of the dead. The living still have a chance to fulfill those dreams and wishes the dead, not so much." Percy said as he lead them down the well beaten path, a tall stone wall encased the residents of the Underworld. Stalagmites and craggy rocks littered the black sand.

As they neared the entrance of the Underworld, Clarisse and Luke prepared themselves for something magnificent. They expected great looming columns. Torches lit with Greek fire. Undead servants lurking in the dark waiting for you to pass by to give you a heart attack! Okay, that one was just Luke.

What they got was a turnpike and an airport security check point. There were three separate entrances under one huge black archway that said You are now entering Erebus. Each entrance had a pass-through metal detector with a security cameras mounted on top. Beyond that was tollbooths manned by black-robed ghouls.

Percy perked up as he heard Cerberus up ahead howling, he sounded hungry or possible lonely. Percy knew his papa could not devote much time to the stationary three headed dog.

Between Percy and Cerberus, the demigods and the check points were spirits. They clogged together, even though there was three lines. Two lines were marked Attendant on Duty. The other was marked EZ Death. The EZ Death line was moving at a relatively fast pace, but did nothing for the congestion.

The demigods studied what lay before them. Percy's looked on with excitement, he couldn't wait to see Cerberus and his papa in the flesh again! Clarisse and Luke were a bit less enthused.

"I feel cheated." Luke said giving the airport security a disappointed look. Clarisse silently nodded in agreement.

REVEW!

Sorry, it took so long. My computer was acting funky (still kind of is) and College.

Random note about Charon's Rose. Black Roses mean: The promise that soon you will know something you did not know before. Death of fixed thoughts or ideas. Signifies a rejuvenation on the horizon.

Got that tidbit about black roses from: www. flower meaning . Info


	27. Chapter 27

_Daddy Hades _

ncalkins dose not own anything; not beta'ed; ooc;

"Come on guys!" Percy said excitedly rushing through the ghost; toward, the airport of death.

Clarisse and Luke exchanged looks before they reluctantly followed Percy. Unlike Percy who just plowed through the spirits; they tried to weave through them, but there where too many to avoid all of them. Clarisse shivered as she walked through a five year old girl. The girl chattered at her in a incomprehensible way; angry that someone has stepped through her body. Luke twisted around a elderly couple not wanting to piss off another part of the underworld.

Luke looked up at the archway that said YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. In silver letters shinning brightly against the black stone. As he passed under the thick slab of stone he noticed the bottom was ruff, spiky. Clarisse stepped closer to Luke almost reaching for his hand. Luke was glade she didn't, but at the same time wanted to be as close to a living human as possible. Percy was out of the question because he seemed perfectly okay with the chill, the gloom, and the scary ambiance. And he was walking a good few paces in-front of them; unlike Percy, Clarisse and Luke were not that excited to trek through the Underworld like they were on a Sunday morning hike.

Cerberus howled once more, prompting Luke to gulp and Percy to yell. "HEY CERBERUS!"

A bark came forth from the blackness. Clarisse focused on her surroundings taking in all there was to see. A good fighter took in all surroundings at a glance and figured out what could be used in a fight if the need arose. There wasn't much.

There were three separate entrances under the welcoming sign. Each entrance had a pass-through metal detector with security cameras mounted on top. Beyond this were tollbooths manned by black-robed ghouls like Charon. Cerberus was no were to be seen; though the demigods knew the gate keeper was there, but where? It couldn't be that easy to hide a giant three headed dog in a bleak and barren land like the underworld.

The dead queued up in three lines, two marked ATTENDENT ON DUTY, and one marked EZ DEATH. The EZ DEATH line was moving much quicker then the other two, which were crawling. Luke's eyes bounced around from the entrances and security cameras to the ghouls and the ghost. He looked down at his feet only to see fog and his robe. He moved his hand, the robe covered it until he lifted it up showing pink flesh. Luke moved his hand to his other hand and pinched. Well, that answered that question; despite the feel and look he was in fact alive.

"Why is the underworld so weird?" Luke asked Percy turned with a questioning look that almost looked offended. Luke shook his head gesturing to all around them. "I mean they have security cameras and metal detectors. Robes when ghost don't need clothes and fog...There shouldn't be any fog when there is no water."

"And why is that line moving quicker then the other two." Clarisse waved her newly acquired gun at the lines.

"The security cameras is to record all those coming into the underworld. My dad likes to keep a record and it's easier to record them then write them down on paper. That and if any spirit escapes Hades can put a bounty on their head...But, that doesn't happen often. The metal detectors are for any living beings that might pass through, or it's for demigods and their weapons; I'm not really sure. I've never seen them in action." Percy trailed off rubbing his chin.

"Wouldn't want to be that guy." Clarisse said nodding her head to a sulking man who was being patted down by the ghouls. "Wonder what he did?"

Percy shrugged as he answered the rest of the questions. "The robes are because even if their spirits I don't think they would be comfortable wondering around naked; that or even Greek gods don't want to see naked people where ever they go."

"Or it's because Hades had Persephone and you." Clarisse said pointedly; from what she heard of the King of the Underworld he tended to be protective of those he cared for.

Percy shrugged again uncomfortable; he was pretty sure that the dead had not been running around naked for a long time. "The fog is a natural occurrence given off by the spirits. Kind of like we give of heat waves; they give off cold waves. That and Hades likes creeping people out. By the way Clarisse can you get ride of that gun, it's making me uncomfortable."

"We're in the underworld and a gun in bothering you?" Luke muttered.

"Why do you keep calling your dad, Hades?" Clarisse asked after getting use to hearing Percy call Hades daddy or dad it was weird to hear him say anything else.

"My dad always told me that if I negotiate business then I need to be professional. This is business and I will not act familiar." Percy said clasping his hands behind his back as they got closer to the gate. They could hear barking in front of them, but still no sign of Cerberus.

"I don't think he meant when you're dealing with him." Luke muttered as they hurried along. "And you never told us why that line," He pointed toward the EZ DEATH LINE. "Is moving faster then the others."

Percy spared a glance to his right where Luke's voice had sounded from behind him. He unclasped his hands and held them next to his sides; he quickened his pace. "That line leads to the fields of Asphodel, it moves so fast because people do not get judged. They basically stand in a wheat field for the rest of their afterlife."

"Boring." Clarisse commented as she picked up the pace to walk next to Percy looking ahead to the swirling fog. Howls and barks stilled echoed. "We're coming Cerberus!" Percy called his answer was a whine.

"Those that are judged face the chance of going to the fields of punishment."

Before them the fog began to give way in certain places high above their heads. Just where the paths split three ways was an enormous shadowy monster. At first it seemed half transparent like the dead, causing Clarisse and Luke to squint at it; Percy quickened his pace toward the shadowy monster. As they got closer to Clarisse and Luke's alarm there was three sets of teeth and three pairs of eyes. A rumbling growl spewed forth from the shadows.

Percy sped up to a jog and then a full out run. Luke sped up and reached for Percy's arm; alarmed he shouted, "Percy!"

When he grabbed Percy's arm, it caused Percy to jerk back and fall on his bottom. Percy's arm twisted in Luke's grasp, but he did not let go. Percy whined; his bottom hurt, his arm hurt and so did his left hand because it had tried to break his fall. Clarisse hurried by their side; Luke tried to pull Percy away from the shadowy monster as Clarisse twisted her ring to get herself some amour and a electric spear.

"Stop!" Percy cried struggling to get away from Luke. Luke pulled Percy up by his arm and wrapped his left arm around Percy's chest. He was trying to get Percy to stop struggling when he heard something that made his freeze. A growl.

Clarisse moved in front of them; spear lifted toward the sound. Her eyes glared from underneath her Spartan like helmet. Her shield raised in front of her, eyes peeking from above it as her spear barely touched the edge the shield. She spread her feet apart in a ready position; tensing as a black paw the size of a van came thudding down squashing spirits underfoot.

"Uh, Clarisse?" Luke said pulling the no longer struggling Percy up. Widened sea green eyes looked around at the ghouls that were surrounding the demigods. They did not look friendly.

Clarisse took a quick look around and then huddled close to the other two. She placed herself back against Percy's side and Luke's side. Luke face the right sword drawn and Percy faced the left wide eyed. One of the ghouls stepped forward, though they did not look friendly, he seemed slightly confused. He approached Percy, Clarisse seeing this hurried in front of him. Holding the spear out to keep the monster at bay, she waited.

"Why do you hurt young master Percy? Are you not friends?" The ghoul asked a protective edge echoing in his voice coming from his lizard like lips. If they were not friends of Percy the ghouls would have to ratify the situation. Master Hades made it quite clear to his servants that Percy was under his and there for their protection.

"What?" Luke asked still holding onto Percy's arm. He felt confused; why would a ghoul ask if they were friends and what did he mean by hurt?

"Of course we're friends!" Clarisse shouted as ripping tearing fear attacked her. What if they weren't. "And what do you mean hurt?! I'm trying to protect him from the likes of you!"

The ghoul bristled and seemed offended; it was hard to tell for Clarisse. She wasn't use to reading ghoul expressions. Percy pulled out of Luke's hold and marched around Clarisse. Turning toward his friends he glared in an exasperated way. He understood they wanted to defend him, but this was his home and Hades wanted to see them. So, it stood to reason that they wouldn't be killed in the underworld's main road. Now, if they wandered into the field of punishment then that would be a different story.

"Guys, he's talking about the way Luke twisted my arm."

Luke flushed, then said defensively. "I was trying to stop you from running head first into danger!"

"Danger?" Percy asked taking steps toward Cerberus. Clarisse tensed; she didn't like her comrade putting himself in danger. "Cerberus is not dangerous. At least not to me." Percy said coming to a stop in front of the solidifying shadow.

A giant head came down and rested behind Percy. Cerberus the rottweiler let out a whine as red eyes roved over Percy's from. A silvery mist curled from under is chin as he crushed the souls that walked beneath him. Percy turned toward Cerberus and smiled he rested his hand on Cerberus's nose. Clarisse edged forward drawing the attention of the other heads of Cerberus; his growl echoed all around them making the demigods tense.

"No!" Percy snapped tapping Cerberus on the nose. "Bad! Their friends. Be good."

Cerberus whimpered as Percy turned away from Cerberus and addressed the ghouls.

"I'm sorry for the unneeded concern. My friends reacted that way because it's practically instinct for demigods to react to any danger that may or may not be real. Our lives literally depend on being paranoid." Percy smiled then turned to Cerberus. "Up!" He commanded waving his arm in a upward motion.

Cerberus stood up in guard position. Percy turned to his friends and motioned for them to follow. Together they walked under Cerberus and through a metal detector. An alarm went off, but was immediately silenced. A ghoul nodded to them as they passed. It's cracked dried mold green skin rasping. As they walked further down the path, Cerberus whimpered.

"I'll see you soon Cerberus!" Percy called over his shoulder receiving a woof in answer.

They walked on through the fields of Asphodel; Clarisse and Luke becoming increasingly depressed being surrounded by the angry, sad, faces. The ghost floated along in a line. Grim faces pressed around from all sides. Not a smile or a happy glimmer to be seen. As they crept closer to a silk black and purple tent with a banner over the entrance that said: 'JUDMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION Welcome, NEWLY DECEASED!'

"The dead are depressing." Luke commented glancing at the faces floating by him.

"No their not." Percy said seeing Luke raise an eyebrow he elaborated. "These spirits have yet to be judged. So, some of them are probably worried. Some are angry believing that they died to soon. Most morn over the fact they left their families. They have regrets. Once they are judged it will either get worse or better."

Clarisse looked thoughtful as they passed the tent. Behind the tent the road split into two. One leading to the fields of Punishment. Lava, minefields, torture and screams abound. The other to Elysium. A gated community with the sound of laughter spilling out, artificial sunlight and the smell of barbeques. "What happens if they end up in the wheat fields?"

"It's kind of up to them. I've seen spirits form groups bonding over things and being moderately happy."

"Things?"

"Yeah, like they survived WW2, they liked fantasy, they liked Anime, they were a Space Husbands fans..." Percy shrugged. "Lots of things. Others just reflect on their life. Going over every detail and if they were reincarnated they go over they other lives too. They think of what they could do differently and how it could have changed things."

"Sounds kind of sad." Clarisse said clutching the back pack strap over her shoulder. It looked a little weird with her armor on and her electric spear strapped to her hip, but she wanted to be prepared for anything.

Percy nodded as they continued on their way. As they walked a glimmer caught Luke's eye causing him to stop. There in the middle of the Elysium valley was a lake with three islands floating on the silvery surface. The islands of the blessed for those that were reborn three times and achieved Elysium three times. Luke pointed to the islands when he had the others attention. "That is were I want to go."

Clarisse nodded a smile tugging at her lips. Percy smiled briefly then frowned; he looked at Luke. "You know getting there will not be easy."

"No, duh." Luke scoffed as he began walking again. "I'll struggle a lot, but that's life. It's not worth doing if it's easy."

Percy smiled as he walked beside Luke. Clarisse gave one more glance at Elysium commenting, "It's sad that Elysium is so small compared to the rest of the underworld."

"Don't be fooled. It's bigger then people think, the houses all connect and there is an underground to consider too." Clarisse's and Luke's eyebrows raised. Percy laughed lightly. "Remember, not everyone would be happy siting on a lawn all day sipping lemonade. Not only that, but imagine if all the people in the fields were judge. Sure, the punishment fields would grow but so would Elysium. Think about how many people have been brainwashed by society to think their evil for something they can't control or something that the older generation didn't like."

"Like if their deformed in some way." Clarisse offered. "Or their sexuality."

"Or if they like fantasy books or video games that people claim are the devils work because it's something new so their scared of it."

Percy nodded. "Those people who have heard such thing all their life soak it in. Sometimes all the way to the soul. A lot of the souls in the Asphodel Fields mistake what they have been told to be the ultimate truth. They see things in black and white or they've heard it from so many that it sticks. So a lot of the souls in Asphodel could be good enough for Elysium, but because of what the living did to them they do not believe it."

Percy began to fidget with the crease of his jeans. They were nearing Tartarus where Kronos was held. Where Percy had almost got sucked down and where he's dreams have been taking place. Nothing good could come from going near that place.

"Hey, there's something I've been wondering." Clarisse said drawing Percy's and Luke's attention. "What happens if a soul is born and makes it to Elysium. They are reborn to try for the Islands of the Blessed, but end up doing evil in their second life. What happens to them?"

"I don't really know." Percy said thankful for the distraction. He really wished his dad had created a tunnel or something that went strait to his castle. "I would suppose papa would just put them in Elysium or he would let their third life sway the judgment to either side. Of course it would probably depend how bad of an act they did in their second life."

"Uh, guys." Luke said pointing to the sky. He seemed extra twitchy, his feet were jerking as he fought to stay in place. Percy and Clarisse looked to the skies to see the furies circling above them. Percy waved happily while Clarisse looked at them nervously, it didn't matter if her friend was well known in the underworld some habits never die. They never noticed Luke hissing Maia under his breath.

They did however notice the thump and curse that came from Luke as his shoes grew wings and bucked him off his feet. Luke's fingers dug into the ground, rich black dirt getting under his nails. Small sharp rocks cutting his fingers, legs, belly, any part of him that became exposed as Luke was pulled by his feet by an unseen force. He could hear Clarisse's and Percy's fearful shouts as they chased after him.

The world was passing in a blur. The ground was scratching his front, his face, he gets a brief glimpse of terrified faces rushing toward him arms out stretched reaching; then his world flips and he's on his back flopping like a fish reaching for his shoes to take them off.

"Shit!" Luke cursed as his hands missed the flapping shoes. He remembered now, these shoes had been cursed by Kronos long before he had been chosen for this quest. Long before his dad had apologized and they had worked to rebuild their relationship.

He skidded along giving up on trying to undo his shoes, now he was desperately trying to find something to grab hold of. But, there was nothing. He was going to die. He was going to die and never see his family or friends again. He was going to die. Luke squeezed his blue eyes shut, tears falling from them. He was so scared it make him sick, but at the same time he was relived. If he had gone through with the plan this could have been Percy or Clarisse.

He was still reaching blindly for something when a hand grabbed his. His eyes snapped opened and connected with Clarisse's dark brown eyes. They shined with worry and a hint of smugness, she had caught him. That smugness quickly disappeared as they were still being pulled along by the shoes. She had thrown herself onto the ground to catch his hand. Percy grabbed onto Clarisse's legs digging his feet into the ground trying to get purchase; only to fall as his feet gave way from under him.

They were being pulled further and further, closer and closer to the gaping maw that is Tartarus. The terrible darkness without end that held one of the most feared Titans in all of history. The king of Titans, Kronos. Percy squeezed his eyes shut, this was bringing back memories that he would rather forget. He snapped them open when Clarisse let out a shrike, Luke was beginning to go over the edge.

Percy did the only thing he could think of. He screamed.

"DADDY!"

His high pitched wail echoed, bouncing off stone walls. It was answered, but not by his papa's smooth voice. This voice was ruff; it sounded like steel screeching against stone creating a high pitched scream; bringing forth images of death, bloody sacrifices and damned alters.

"Why do you scream, little hero?" The voice cooed. "Your daddy can not help you, your father can not help you, uncle Zeus can not help you, there is no one here for you or your little friends. They have all abandoned you."

"No." Percy mumbled as Luke went further over the edge. Clarisse held onto his hand tightly, staring with dread at her friend surrounded by darkness. Luke's eyes were bright with panic and tears. He could feel invisible hands gripping him and trying to drag him down.

Clarisse's chest now rested on the ledge. Both hands gripping at Luke, his panic reflecting in her eyes. Her hands felt sweaty, her heart pound; she was failing. Her friends were going to die and there wasn't a thing she could do. Tears welled in her eyes. Tears she didn't want to fall, but they did anyway splattering against Luke's face.

A coldness surrounded Percy. Making each breath filled with icicles. His blood froze and so did his heart. It was true. No one was coming. The law stopped gods from helping demigods, even in the event of stopping the destruction of the world. Tears tracked down his face. He was only twelve...only twelve.

"I'm sorry." Luke choked out. It was all his fault. If he didn't let his bitterness fill him. If he had focused on his demigod family more then his unreachable immortal family. If he didn't listen to Kronos's poisonous words. If he hadn't stolen the Lighting Bolt. If, If, If...

"It's my fault." Luke gasped a sob tearing from his throat. Blue eyes blinked through tears staring at his friend's face. Clarisse's face was stained red with the strain of trying to hold him up against the hands trying to drag him down. Brown eyes filled with fear, helplessness, glittered with confusion.

"I stole the lighting bolt." Luke confessed. Clarisse's shocked face was his answer and so was Percy's gasp. Weather that gasp was from the gradual dragging toward the cliff or his confession Luke didn't know.

"How sweet. Demigods in their last moments." Kronos mocked, Luke realized he was playing with them in that moment. Insured that no one would help them and insured that they could not save themselves. He was feeding of their despair, drinking in this moment and getting ultimate entertainment.

"I'm sorry." Luke pleaded, if he was going to die. He wanted to die with a clear conscience. He wanted to die with his friends knowing the truth, even if that meant they hated him. "I was so angry. So angry at the gods for abandoning us. I was angry at Hermes for abandoning my mom and me. At my mom for scaring me when I was little. Kronos talked to me. He whispered things in my ear and told me, showed me a better world. A world were we could all have been happy."

He trailed off. Clarisse was still hanging on, but her expression had changed. The terror was still there, but another emotion was there too. Unreadable, hidden in the shadows.

"I was wrong." Luke admitted. "We could have been happy. I was_am happy with you guys and the gods do care to a point. Percy and you showed me that the most. Thank you. Thank you for letting me on this quest to right what I have wronged...Now, I want you to let go."

"What?!" Percy shouted still holding onto Clarisse, pulling futilely.

Luke winced at Percy's shout. He opened his eyes staring with determination into Clarisse's eyes. "I want you to let go. There is no point in all of use dying!" Clarisse opened her mouth to protest when Luke shouted. "NO! Listen to me! If one of us dies it's fine! The rest can still complete the quest and save everyone else! If all of use die here, then there will be no hope for anyone!"

Clarisse turned red and glared at Luke that hidden emotion now showing clearly. She was enraged. "You dummy!" She shouted brown eyes spitting fire. "You think we're just gonna let you die! It doesn't matter what you did in the past you set out to make it right; you can't do that while your dead! So, stop being a bump on a log and find a foot hold for gods sake! Start trying to pull yourself up! Percy and I are doing all the hard work trying to pull your fat self up a fucking cliff, but do you do anything! NO! You flop around like a dying fish! Instead of fighting like the solider you are! STRAIGHTEN UP AND FIGHT!"

Luke stared at her for a moment in amazement. Then, he smiled and began to kick his feet searching for a hold. He felt his feet hit one, he slipped making Clarisse grunt; but quickly regained his hold. He began to push up trying to lift himself up out of the chasm. The hands that were trying to drag him down were tightening their hold making the climb harder then it normally would have been. Then it began to get easier. Luke looked up with excitement, they were going to make it. Then he noticed something Clarisse was growing red, flames bellowed in her pupils.

"Ares." Luke breathed as he was being pulled up. Clarisse's blessing making it easy for her to left Luke up. Luke rested his free arm on the ledge and was a chest height when a violent tug came from the chasm.

Clarisse slammed into the ground with a grunt. Luke gasped as the breath was knocked out of him; he had slammed into the wall he was trying to climb. Percy grunted as he was pushed against the ground by an invisible force. He didn't know what was going on. First Luke's shoes wigged out, then he starts babbling about letting him die, finally they all slammed against the ground for no reason with Luke_** still **_hanging off the side of a cliff!

Clarisse strained not only to pull Luke up out of danger, but also to rise herself off the ground. She didn't understand. At first pulling him up had been easy, she had gotten to her knees and Luke had been up to his chest out of Tartarus. Then next thing she knew it would be a struggle just to lift a pebble. She clenched her eyes shut and pulled with all her might.

Luke stared up at Clarisse, her head was raised and her eyes clenched shut. She was straining to lift him. Being stubborn in her refusal to let him die, Percy too was trying with all his might to move, to help; Luke could hear him struggling as well. Luke studied Clarisse above him, the red glow that was once around her was gone. It made since, Ares probably could only give so much blessings before Zeus cut him off. Clarisse's clenched eyes snapped open when Kronos once again gave a mighty tug, once again he was toying with them. Luke noticed something even though Clarisse's blessing was fading her eyes were still filled with the flame of war.

A final slam knocked the wind, flame and strength from Clarisse. Weariness coated her like a blanket. She could still hear Percy struggling to get up he was trying to call water, shadow, something, but nothing was working. It was almost like Kronos was blocking their powers, soaking into their pores to make their normally swift gifted abilities slow. Time move forward like normal, they moved at a normal speed; however, they were held down and it seemed like Kronos was choking them from within. Stopping the godly side of their blood and letting the human side take control.

Clarisse felt tears of frustration fill her eyes. She had never felt so weak, except for against Ares. She had always been strong. Able to beat anyone. Demigod, human or monster all fell before her strength. She mostly only ever fought to show off her strength and the one time! The one time she was fighting to protect something, she fails. Clarisse felt disgusted at herself, she was too weak. Too weak to save her friends, her family, the first people besides her mother who truly excepted her.

_**'You did your best kid. Sorry.' **_A gruff voice echoed in her head. Clarisse closed her eyes and rested her head on the ground. _'Dad.'_

Then something surprising happened. Clarisse felt a hand wrap around her middle and lift her up. Brown eyes snapped open to see a pale hand sitting her up. She was still clutching Luke's hand who was slowly rising up.

"Daddy!" Percy exclaimed as Hades held him close.

"I can not pull the son of Hermes up. Tartarus is a vacuum it will try to suck in anything with power and the fact that Kronos is trying to suck down a demigod, a god would be a true prize."

"Please stop talking about Kronos sucking thing!" Luke shouted turning green.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow at Luke's head as Clarisse pulled him up to the point he could rest his arm on the cliff's edge.

"Now is not the time." Clarisse said as Luke turned red and Hades glared at Luke the hand holding Percy coming up to rub his head.

"It's nothing Percy. The son of Hermes is just being weird." Hades said. Percy looked at him. "Daddy, his name is Luke." "I know."

Clarisse gripped about Luke being fat as he gave a gleeful laugh. He could tell Clarisse was relieved. Her brown eyes were warm with happiness as they worked together to get Luke out of the pit. His feet found crevices and pushed him up; while Clarisse pulled at his hand and arm. Her hand was sweaty, but that was okay. Kronos wasn't...

Pulling. Luke and Clarisse gave a start as Luke slipped falling until it was only his head and his hand over the edge. Percy and Hades had stopped talking Percy tightened his grip on his dad's arm once again wrapped around his middle. Hades tightened his grip on Percy and the girl, Clarisse, his son had said.

"Must...Must have slipped." Luke have a nervous laugh only to yelp has once again invisible hands violently pulled him down.

Clarisse held onto Luke's hand once again she was pressed to the dirt playing tug a war with a Titan. Luke looked down into the blackness and then looked up at Clarisse, fear played on his face like a marching band played on a football field. Clarisse breath caught in her throat. Luke was slipping.

"No." Clarisse whispered as Luke's hand began to slip her other hand shot out and grabbed Luke's arm. It's didn't help, no matter how she tightened her hold or chanced her grip.

Luke and Clarisse stared at one another, they could hear Percy struggling against Hades to come and help; but Hades was keeping a strong hold on him. Luke's arm and hand slipped even more. Clarisse's hand went from Luke's arm to his wrist, she began to try to pull him up again determined to pull him up. A tug ruined that play. Clarisse was losing her hold she looked into Luke's terror filled eyes.

"No." Clarisse whispered as she realized she would not be able to hold on to Luke. Luke realized that too and so before he slipped he gave her a smile that would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. Then he was gone.

Clarisse stared into the darkness her arm still outstretched wanting to grab and pull up the boy that is no longer there. Her vision blurred, tears fell from her eyes as sobs broke from her throat. She felt an arm wrap around her middle and she was pulled back onto a larger body. She could see Percy crying and screaming for Luke to comeback, screaming that Percy could save him, screaming for Hades to let him go. Percy was hitting his father's chest, wanting to get away to save a friend that was no longer there. Clarisse could hear and see all of this, but it didn't really register. She just rested her head on Hades shoulder and cried.

"Why didn't you let me help!" Percy screamed tears streaming down his face. Hades stared at him stony faced. He had been like that since Luke had slipped. It killed him to see his adoptive son in such pain, but there was nothing he could do. Luke's soul would be dissolved by Tartarus; Percy would not even have to comfort of seeing his friend as a spirit.

Hades held Percy close and cradled him to his chest. "I am sorry for your loss, but I could not lose you."

Percy sobbed anger draining out of him. He stopped struggling and pressed his face to Hades's chest. The two grieving demigods didn't see a streak of light that disappeared into Tartarus. Hades felt a smile tug at his mouth as he summoned a rope that tied itself to that light. Skeleton guards appeared and took the rope anchoring the impromptu rescuer.

"That fool." Hades muttered as he held the demigods close. Though, he couldn't say he wouldn't do the same.

Luke was falling. Falling in complete darkness. He could remember what had just happened or what had happened. For some reason falling in darkness made one lose all since of time; what could be seconds to him could be hours to Clarisse and Percy. He could remember Clarisse's terror filled eyes turn hopeless. He remembered smiling at her and then falling. Right before the darkness descended he could remember seeing tears falling from broken brown eyes.

Luke didn't really understand the darkness. Maybe it was like a lid. Once you fell at a certain point it closes and seals off the outside world. It made sense, if you didn't want something getting out then you sealed it in. He did wish there was light though or something other then the cold breeze as the fell. Then again he preferred the falling then the landing that would no doubt occur eventually. Hopefully Kronos wouldn't eat him...Not, that he could being cut up and everything. Luke shook his head. This whole thing was unsettling enough without thinking of Titans with no mouth eating him.

The darkness was disturbing. He knew his eyes were open, but he couldn't see anything not even his hands that he could feel he was waving in front of his face. The fall wasn't so bad, but it did make him nervous. He couldn't tell what was coming and he couldn't tell if there was a flying creature that would attack him. Maybe, he was being paranoid. Hades wouldn't have flying monsters in Tartarus with the soul purpose of picking apart the beings that fall in...Right?!

Luke would liked to stop thinking because making himself panic wouldn't do any good. He tried to get his shoes to fly but as soon as he did Kronos was pulling again. Luke frowned as Kronos laughed a grating sound of screeching metal.

"Maia." Luke said deactivating the shoes.

"That's it little hero. Accept your fate." Kronos cooed beneath him. Luke scowled into the darkness. "This was not part of my plan, but it will work just as well."

Luke rolled his eyes. The heck did he care for Kronos's planes. He was probably going to dissolve anyway. He situated himself so that he seemed to be laying on his stomach. He pulled his leg up and he felt around his foot until he found his shoelaces then he began to untie his shoe. There was no point in keeping these shoes if they're cursed.

"I will use you." Kronos gloated. Luke decided he might as well listen. He didn't understand why bad guys always gloated, maybe they secretly wanted to be stopped; they just did the things they did because they were board or they had rotten childhoods.

_'Well, there goes one.' _Luke though as he felt his shoe fall. He turned his attention to his other shoe while thinking spitefully. _'I hope they hit Kronos and it hurts.' _

"I will take possession of your body and use it to take down the gods! I wonder how your little friends will feel when they fight you and when you kill them."

Luke felt a rush of anger toward Kronos, with defeat quick at it's heels. There was nothing he could do if Kronos did that. Only thing he would be able to do is if Kronos took over his body he could try to fight back, as long as he awareness was not vaporized. He wanted to yell at Kronos for all the good that would do, though it might make him feel slightly better. He never got the chance though as a voice from above yelled,

"NOT MY SON!"

Luke's descent came to a jerky halt. Arms wrapped around his midsection pulled him to a bigger body then his. The arms holding him had a strange white glow. Luke could see under his socked feet were winged shoes propelling them upward. Luke looked up at the determined face of his father.

"DAD!" Luke shouted in surprise. Hermes looked down with a mischievous grin. "What you think I would let my grandfather use your body to come back to life."

Luke smiled at his father; who smiled back. Those smiles were quickly whipped away as invisible claws raked at Luke's legs. Hermes jerked down as Luke cried out. His pants were torn and blood ran down his leg from scratches. Hermes glared down into the darkness.

"Hold on, Luke."

Luke turned and wrapped his arms around his dad's shoulders. "Yeah, like I have anything better to do." he grumbled as Hermes shielded Luke from Kronos's attack.

Luke's wounds healed and his pants mended as Hermes shot up toward the "lid". Luke felt strange as he looked at his arm which was encased in a warm white glow, not unlike the one that surrounded Hermes. He could feel Kronos still trying to get him, but he was struggling as if Luke was surrounded by a barrier. He probably was; he could feel every hit. It was almost like a sword glancing of a shield; the recoil hurt, it might leave a bruise. However, it was preferable to the alternative.

Hermes tightened his hold on Luke. This darkness was maddening. No doubt Luke would have to have some counseling or talking to about all of this. He should talk to Charon about that. Counseling for demigods after a quest. It seemed like a good idea. After all they were human and children at that. No, doubt that the thing they got into would mentally scar an adult; a child's mind would be altered forever.

Hermes rose with great speed, the rope around his waist was helping him in that regard pulling him up and anchoring him to the underworld. Sooner then expected the blackness was gone. Father and son hovered in front of the edge of the underworld. Looking down at Hades and his friends; Luke felt concerned. His friends were not looking up. They were sobbing into Hades's shoulders.

Luke tapped on his father's arm and pointed at his family. Hermes nodded and landed right next to Hades. The black rope disappeared and so did the skeletons. Hades nodded at Hermes, collected the shadows from all around them. The shadows wrapped them in a cold embrace, there was a brief moment of cold darkness alive with strange noises. Luke personally preferred this and it's fast travel to the falling into Tartarus.

"Daddy, why did you bring us here?" Percy asked pulling away from his father; Clarisse seemed a little dazed. Shadow travel did take some getting use to, because Percy had been exposed to it as a child and because he spent most of his time in the underworld he fared better then Clarisse. He knew where he was and he was able to get his bearings faster.

"I thought it necessary to leave the lip of Tartarus, less father tries to rise again." Hades said, Percy wanted to ask questions about Kronos. However, his father seemed troubled enough. Percy shifted the weight of the backpack he was carrying onto his other shoulder.

He didn't know what to do now. Something big was happening, bigger then the quest they were on. However, the quest had to take priority for now. Percy and Clarisse had to put aside any questions or grievances to save the world. Percy bit his lip. Put aside any grief, any grievances...He had to forget about...

"Luke." Clarisse breathed and walked away from Percy's side.

She walked down obsidian steps away from Hades's bone throne. Green tortes lit the dark throne room, her steps bounced off the obsidian walls. She couldn't tare her eyes from him. A ghost, a phantom, something, someone who should be dead and yet here he was alive.

Percy wanted to turn to look, but was hesitant. What if, Clarisse was hallucinating? The stress from the quest and seeing her friend...die...was too much. He glanced at his father, relying on him to tell him the truth. Was his friend going mad? His father smiled at him and motioned for him to turn around. Percy took a deep breath and slowly turned with eyes close.

"Hey, guys don't we have a mission to complete?" A familiar voice echoed through the hall.

Percy's green eyes snapped opened there in front of him was Luke a couple of steps away from Hermes. Percy walked down the steps eyes not moving from is friend. Shock was stopping him from running to the son of Hermes; Clarisse didn't have that problem.

"Luke!" Clarisse screamed running forward. Luke blinked in surprise as she pulled him into a hug. He was just starting to return the hug when she gave him a squeeze, pulled away and socked him in the arm. "Don't you ever die in front of me again!"

"Hehe, I'll try not to." Luke chuckled then turned to Percy. "What no hug from you?" He held up his arms. Percy smiled and walked into Luke's arms.

"Glade to have you back." Percy whispered into Luke's shoulder.

"Glade to be back." Luke said pulling away.

"Let's not repeat that performance." Percy told Luke as he stepped away from him.

The gods watched their children with warm eyes. Hades quickly shook off his warm expression and hardened his eyes. He approached the demigods. Clarisse and Luke tensed at seeing Hades eyes looked rock hard. Percy flinched slightly; he knew that this was just Hades business look, but it didn't make standing under those stone cold eyes any easier.

"Perseus." Hades began making sure his voice was firm. He didn't want to scare them (to late for that), but he did want them to know he meant business. "Where is my helm?"

"I don't know father, we came here looking for help. We don't even know where the lighting bolt is." Percy said making Hades raise an eyebrow.

"No?" Hades questioned. He waved his hand toward Percy's backpack. "Then why did you bring the lighting bolt?"

Percy looked at Luke and Clarisse confused. "Lighting bolt?" he mouthed to them. Clarisse seemed puzzled, but Luke was turning pale.

"He got to him." Luke whispered, his pale face turned red with anger. "That bastard used us!"

Percy's eyes widened and he ripped off his backpack. He opened it and took a step back as a bolt of lighting rocked out of the bag. Hades flinched back, his mind echoing with the last time he had seen that blinding light. He didn't want to lose his adoptive son; with that though in mind Hades readied himself to pull Percy away from the bag if it showed anymore signs of danger.

Clarisse stepped forward her mouth hanging opened in shock. She couldn't believe it. There it was the thing they had risked they lives for, sitting in a bag that her dad had given them. She shouldn't be surprised. War tactics 101: set two enemies against each other and wait until they tire each other out, then go for the kill.

Percy's eyes stared at the bolt in disbelief. He's head shot up to look at Hades and Hermes. Hades stared stone faced, Hermes covered his mouth with his hand staring at the bag. This didn't look good; if Zeus got wind of this he would think the demigods had it all along and was delivering it to Hades to give him the power to over throw his younger brother.

"I didn't know it was there!" Percy shouted in desperation. He really didn't, he didn't want him daddy to be mad at him or for his cousin to think he was a thief. Hades reached forward and rested his hand on Percy's shoulder. "We know." He said calmly, Hermes sent Percy a smile over Hades shoulder.

Percy calmed down as Luke bent down to close the bag again. He gave it to Percy. Percy looked at his dad and stepped away letting Hades's hand slide off his shoulder. "I think we know who has your helm."

"Ares." Clarisse hissed glaring at the bag on Percy's shoulder. Percy and Luke grimaced; Clarisse was pissed and this was not going to be pretty.

Percy pulled out the pearls that his dad had given him. Milky white mist swirled in a hypnotic way within the frail breakable shell. Percy was kind of shocked that the shell didn't break; he handed the other two lightly glowing pearls to Luke and Clarisse. "With this we'll find out where he is. I'll get your helm back father."

As one the demigods dropped the pearls to the floor and stomped on them. For a moment nothing happened; then the salty smell of the sea rose from under their foot. A white bubbling mass built under their shoes, steady growing larger and encasing their foot.

"Sea foam." Luke said amazed staring at the growing puddle under his feet. That puddle covered both of his feet now, the smell of the sea growing stronger.

Hades wrinkled his nose. He really hoped the smell wouldn't linger; though, knowing his brother. He would make a pearl with a lingering sent just to spite him. Hades stepped back from his son, not wanting to get any foam on his shoes. They were leather and expensive, he wasn't going to let his brother ruin another pair of his shoes.

Hermes watched as his son was encased in a bubble. His heart still pound from saving Luke from Tartarus. As a god he was not aloud to interfere, he was to stay at a distance from all things so as to not affect their path; as a father he wanted to guide his children and mostly at this moment he never wanted to let Luke out of his sight again, he wanted to protect him. Hermes glanced at Hades standing stiffly next to him. The green light made shadows dance across his form. Though to most Hades would look cold; Hermes knew Hades well. He was one of the only gods able and willing to visit him. Hades was just as worried for his son as Hermes was for his.

The two gods watched at their children ascended to the roof. Hermes tensed as they approached the stalactites, but quickly relaxed as they safely fazed through. Hermes and Hades stared at the roof for a moment. Hades then turned to Hermes clearing his throat. Hermes directed his attention to Hades.

"I think the human saying is, 'If you do not tell, I will not.'" Hades told Hermes black eyes boring into Hermes.

"Tell what?" Hermes asked with a clueless expression. Hades raised an eyebrow as his favorite nephew gave him a mischievous smirk. Hermes turned and with a quick goodbye flew out of the throne room.

Hades turned away from the door. He glanced at the ceiling with a quick prayer that his son would be okay; then left to do some paper work. As he walked through the spot were Percy and his friends had left a scowl transformed his face. It still smelled like the ocean.

Review!

22 pages! Sorry it took so long. I discovered that as a I write it's kind of like what I would think chiseling rock to make a statue. It takes a little bit at a time and it takes time to get done. I have a lot of story ideas, maybe more will come out; but I think I will only work a little bit with them. Some are there but I don't know how to start...

www. Medievalcollectibles for a look at cool armor and to see the Spartan helmet I had in mind. It's under the name Spartan helmet and it's normal nothing fancy but still cool.


End file.
